HALO Mass convergence
by SapphireDawn11709
Summary: Two Universe collide after the Forerunners fall and the Reapers return, will the two branches of Humanity placed in their respective Systems by a Forerunner Monitor unite or fall, only time will tell in this epic clash. When the UNSC Exploration and Research Vessel Light of Sol discover a strange artifact, they are opened up to the rest of the Galaxy after millennia of isolation.
1. Timeline

_**A/N Hello all, first story! I hope this goes well, this first chapter is going to establish a timeline for events, Crossover for Halo, Mass Effect, and a little Command and Conquer. Please if you see grammatical errors or have constructive criticism on my story. Note this is a work of fiction and I do not condone many of the actions that may be present in this story. I do not own Mass Effect, Halo, Command and Conquer or any other universes that may be present in this story, please enjoy**_ _ **.**_

Timeline (Note the Halo human timeline starts before the Mass effect human thus making the date differences make sense, as well as this story takes place after Mass Effect 2 and Halo 4, Halo 5 technology will be seen here but the storyline doesnt happen as well as somethings are different as well I will not be editing the Human timeline histories this is the overall history of the Galaxy Exluding Humanity)

 _ **Unknown BCE -1,000,000,000 BCE**_

Precursors appear in the Milky Way Galaxy and start to seed life before moving on to the Andromeda Galaxy. During this time of life in the Milky Way the Leviathans evolve and soon span the galaxy while uplifting other sentient species and assisting them. It is during this time that they see the cycle of machine intelligence revolting against their creators and thus to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life they create The Intelligence. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy. The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its Intelligence builds the mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

 _ **1,000,000,000 BCE**_

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

 _ **37,000,000 BCE**_

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

 ** _298,000 BCE_**

The ancient arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

 _ **145,000 BCE**_

Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers.

 _ **130,000 BCE**_

The Precursors return and see the cycle of extinction created by the intelligence and attempt to break the cycle by shutting down the mass relay network and decide to create the Mantle of Responsibility and two species evolve that have the potential to take control of the Mantle after they depart from this Galaxy to continue their journey, Forerunners and Humanity.

 _ **120,000 BCE**_

The Precursors decide that the Mantle of Responsibility shall go to Humanity. The Forerunners feel betrayed at this being the more advanced civilization and decide to attack the Precursors and destroy most of them similar to the Intelligence attacking the Leviathans. In response many Precursors leave while some grind themselves to a dust to be resurrected when the Precursors return.

 _ **110,000 BCE**_

Humanity encounters the Flood a parasitic organism that uses raw biomass to create more ways to spread. Flood forms found on Forerunner outer colonies and Humanity decides to destroy the surface of the planets before the Flood could spread further and leave the planet but in their haste they were unable to tell the Forerunners of this threat and thus the Forerunners attacked Humanity who was now weakened by the Flood. The war lasted centuries before Humanity lost and was de-evolved but not before destroying all data on the Flood and their Flood Cure.

 _ **103,000 BCE**_

The Flood is once more encountered on a Forerunner world and the research team sent to investigate disappears and thus a military team is sent in to determine what has happened. The team finds the Flood and what remained of the research team and send a warning to the Forerunner council about what is coming. The Forerunner council then realizez that humanity was telling the truth and now see the errors of their ways. This is when the Forerunner-Flood war begins and thus the Forerunner Empire was close to being destroyed.

 _ **100,050 BCE**_

The Forerunner council approves the creating of the Halo arrays as their final play to destroy the Flood. They task the Librarian with cataloging every sentient race in the Milky Way to reseed them across the Galaxy after the Halo arrays fire as well as setting Humanity as the Reclaimers of their technology by having Human DNA being able to easily use Forerunner technology.

 ** _100,000 BCE_**

The Halo Array fires destroying all Sentient life thus starving the Flood and was the final step in the fall of the Forerunners. Keyships from the Ark are sent out to the homeworlds of the species cataloged to reseed the Galaxy with Humanity being place on Earth. The Forerunner Monitor Stoic Reclamation decided to use a Keyship to destroy all of the Mass Relays in the Orion Arm of the Galaxy to protect humanity and even creates a second Sol system as a back-up plan to make sure Humanity achieves the mantle. Soon after the reseeding of the Galaxy the Reapers returned to the Milky Way reactive the Mass Relays and thus the Cycle is renewed.

 _ **68,000 BCE**_

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligence's that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

 _ **48,000 BCE: Fall of the Protheans**_

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

 _ **13,000 BCE**_

The Turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

 _ **6,000 BCE**_

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousnesses. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

 _ **2,200 Covenant Calender**_

The San'Shyuum Civil War begins between the Stoics who believe that Forerunner Artificats should be reveared and not tampered with and the reformists who believe they should use the technology of their Gods to further their civilization.

 _ **2,100 Covenant Calendar  
**_

The century-long San'Shyuum Civil War came to an end as one thousand Reformists entered the Forerunner Dreadnought and fled the San'Shyuum homeworld.

 _ **1900 BCE**_

Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

 _ **1800 BCE**_

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

 _ **938 Covenant Calendar  
**_

The San'Shyuum first encountered the Sangheili on Sanghelios who, like the Stoics, believed that Forerunner relics are to be worshipped, not modified. This ideological difference resulted in the Sangheili-San'Shyuum war, in which the Sangheili had a distinct advantage in infantry combat due to superior numbers and troop quality. However, in space combat the San'Shyuum had a great advantage because of their Dreadnought.

 _ **876 Covenant Calendar  
**_

After decades of struggle between the Sangheili and San'Shyuum in the Sangheili-San'Shyuum war, the Sangheili finally accepted that they must adapt and study their Forerunner relics or face defeat at the hands of the San'Shyuum. The Sangheili warrior priests reluctantly began using their relics to improve their warships, arms and armor.

 _ **852 Covenant Calendar  
**_

The Sangheili and San'Shyuum ended their war, merging to form the Covenant. The Council of Concordance ratified the Writ of Union, clearly defining the roles of the San'Shyuum and the Sangheili.

 _ **784 Covenant Calendar  
**_

During one of the first ages of Conversion Covenant forces discovered the planet Te and with it the Lekgolo. They discovered that many of the Lekgolo worm colonies had literally devoured Forerunner artifacts and installations, while others ate everything except Forerunner installations. The Lekgolo initially proved difficult to defeat because of their ability to combine into the powerful Mgalekgolo, however due in part to their superior spaceship technology the Covenant were able to ally with and tame the useful Lekgolo, and exterminate the relic-destroying colonies in what came to be known as the Taming of the Lekgolo. The compliant Lekgolo were incorporated into the Writ of Union in 784 BCE.

 _ **648 Covenant Calendar  
**_

TheSan'Shyuum homeworld was destroyed by a natural stellar collapse and the Forerunner dreadnought was made into the centerpiece of the new space station that would serve as the Covenant's capital, High Charity.

 _ **580 BCE**_

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

 _ **520 BCE**_

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

 _ **500 BCE- 1 CE**_

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

 _ **1 CE Rachni Wars**_

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

 _ **80 CE**_

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

 _ **300 CE**_

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

 _ **300 - 700 CE**_

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

 _ **693 CE**_

Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

 _ **700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions**_

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

 _ **710 CE**_

Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

 _ **800 CE**_

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

 _ **900 CE**_

The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

 _ **1112 Covenant Calender**_

The Yanme'e; a tier 4 civilization, were incorporated into the Covenant as a slave race.

 _ **1342 Covenant Calender**_

The Covenant discovered the Kig-Yar. Although the Kig-yar initially attempted to resist absorption into the alliance they quickly recognized that they were facing a superior force and submitted, taking on the role of explorers and traders (and often thieves and smugglers). The Kig-yar were also motivated by the potential trade and wealth the Covenant could provide.

 _ **1400 CE**_

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

 _ **1895 CE**_

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

 _ **1921 CE**_

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

 _ **2000 CE**_

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

 _ **2125 CE**_

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years.

 _ **2142 Covenant Calender**_

the Covenant discover the Unggoy homeworld, Balaho. The Unggoy surrender almost immediately in the imposing presence of the Sangheili and are incorporated into the Covenant.

 _ **2462 Covenant Calender**_

The Unggoy Rebellion occurs. After much conflict in the Covenant, an Arbiter is sent in to end the rebellion. It's conclusion marks the beginning of the 23rd Age of Doubt and the ascension of the High Prophets of Tolerance and Restraint and the High Prophetess of Obligation.

 _ **2492 Covenant Calender**_

The Covenant stumbles upon Doisac, the Jiralhanae homeworld. The Jiralhanae were just beginning to recover after warring themselves back into a pre-industrial state, and were quickly forced into submission by the Covenant's superior forces, making them the final species absorbed into the alliance.

 _ **2525 Covenant Calender**_

The Ninth Age of Reclamation begins with the ascension of the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret. They declare that the Human race destroyed a vast Forerunner reliquary and are therefore to be exterminated, starting the Human-Covenant war. Thus the 30 year long Genocidal war and the start of an arms race begins.

 _ **2552 Covenant Calendar (Aka where all the Halo Games take place except for Wars, 4, and 5)**_

The penultimate year in the Human-Covenant war, during which the humans of the United Nations Space Command nearly saw utter defeat and extinction.

The Covenant were at the peak of their power and reach in 2552, with major assaults on the Human Inner colonies and an invasion followed by a prolonged engagement on their home planet, Earth.

During the battle at Installation 04, the ominous Flood were released for the first time in over a hundred thousand years.

Over two months later, Installation 05 was discovered, and the flood was released once more.

The war finally drew to a close at Installation 00, known more commonly as the "Ark", with the Humans and Sangheili attempting to assassinate the Prophet of Truth, before he could activate the remaining Halo Installations. The alliance was successful in their mission against the Covenant.

With the help of the Sangheili, the UNSC eventually won the Human-Covenant war.

 _ **2563 Covenant Calendar  
**_

The Covenant Remnant is finally defeated and peace settles throughout the Orion Ar,

 _ **2570 Covenant Calendar  
**_

With Covenant Remnant destroyed the former Covenant races decide to unite under one banner calling themselves as the Conclave of Indepednant Species (CIS) and decide to have an overal council to govern their territory.

 _ **2571 Covenant Calendar**_

The CIS form an official alliance with the UNCS trading many technologies between the two powers.

 _ **2572 Covenant Calendar 2185 CE**_

The UNCS Research and Exploration Vessel Light of Sol discovers a strange artifact resembling a giant tuning fork with giant rings inside it, believing they discovered a new Forerunner artifact they get ready to contact HighCom and begin studying the device.


	2. Chapter 1 First Contact goes wrong Again

_**A/N First chapter is being released right away...Don't want to make people wait. I appreciate constructive Criticism and help with my Grammar. Thank you.**_

 _ **Update! I just changed some stuff up, fixed a couple grammar issues as well as added a couple lines of description. I will be uploading a sort of codex chapter tonight as well and start working on Chapter 2 hoping to get it released later this week maybe it will be a new chapter every Sunday.**_

 ** _UPDATE 10/13/2017: So first chapter is updated with some of my new writing style such as the opening as well as working on bettering the grammar and expanding the chapter 1,400 words to 2,063._**

 _ **{thought} "speaking"**_

* * *

 _ **Aboard the UNSC LIGHT OF SOL**_

 _ **Unknown Space just outside the Orion Arm**_

 _ **August 16 2572**_

 _ **/*\**_

Captain Mathias Philips sat on the bridge of the UNSC Light of Sol which was a Marathon class Heavy Cruiser that has been retrofited for exploration. "Troy give me a sitrep, why did you pull us out of Cryo?" he asked as he turned to the pedastal next to his command chair as a light appears showing the form of a man in medieval style knight armor, this is the new A.I. for the Light of Sol.

The A.I. looked up and replied "Sir sensors have detected an unknown construct approximatly 15 Kilometeres in length, it is possible that it is a Forerunner artifact."

Philips looks at the sensor reading on his monitor "Then drop a slipspace buoy and send a report to High Command and keep them appraised of our situation then move us into position" he then starts tapping away at some keys.

"All hands now hear this, we are approaching possible Forerunner artifact, be on alert and make sure the vessel is combat ready, we are only 25 Light years from the colony of New Singapore so we need to make sure its not a threat."

The crew start rushing across the bridge in standard military order checking systems making sure the vessel is ready for what ever might be awaiting them at the artifact. Philips looks around at his crew {God I hope this is just some random piece of space junk}.

"Troy how long till we get within visual range of this object" the A.I.s projector lights up "Captain it will take us approximately 30 minutes to get within visual range, would you like for me to spin up the MAC and charge up the shields?"

He nods "make it so Troy."

The lights dimmed slightly as the holographic displays for weapon systems and shield status were brought up their light blue color illuminating the now dark room. Captain Philips looked over at the messaging being sent to High Comm.

 _ **UNSC LIGHT OF SOL REPORT: UNKN. OBJ. PSSBL. FORERUNNER**_

 _ **APRCH. OBJ. PLEASE ADVISE**_

 _ **RCMND RNFRC**_

Philips looked out the bridge window hand on his chin as the engines went full burn, he could just slightly see the tiny spec that was the object. {God help us}.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the UNSC LIGHT OF SOL**_

 _ **Unknown Space Approaching an unknown structure**_

 _ **August 16 2572**_

 _ **/*\**_

The Light of Sol slowly approaches the object. The object being a a 15 kilometer construct resembling a tuning fork or Covenant Energy sword with a pair of rings inside the end of the structure.

"Troy what is it?" he asked as the A.I. pedestal activates.

"Well its not Forerunner...design aesthetics are all wrong and the material is different as well, Forerunner metal is a whiteish silverish color while this is a dark blue or black as well as the material is not as durable."

Captain Philips scratched at his chin in confusion "Not forerunner? Then who built it."

The A.I shakes his head "unknown but I believe I can interface with the device to determine its purpose but I need to be closer we should get within 10 Kilometers."

Captain Philips nods "helm move us into position, cool engines to half power and bring us in nice and slow."

As the ship approached the Captain noticed a multitude of antenna arrays all over the structure. "Troy could this be some kind of giant comm buoy?"

"Possibly sir, it does resemble an antenna of sorts." The A.I. calmly replied

The ship got within 10 kilometers of the device the rings within the superstructure started to spin rapidly and a blue glow enveloped them "SIR! The construct is activating! I am detecting dark energy build up in the rings!" Philips jumps up out of his chair "Move us away! NOW!"

The massive warship turned exploration vessel started to turn as its engines tried to heat back up to full power as the rings spun faster and faster becoming a blur to the naked eye.

The Light of Sol had finally started to move away from the massive object when a bolt of energy resembling lightening strikes the Light of Sol drawing it closer to the object before launching the research vessel across space shorting out many systems aboard the Heavy Cruiser.

* * *

 ** _Turian Cruiser Might of Palavan_**

 ** _23 Patrol Fleet of the Turian Hierarchy_**

 ** _Outside Relay #683_**

 ** _March 27 2187_**

 ** _/*\_**

Captain Colilonia Dexiion was doing a routine Relay check to make sure none have been activated when Relay 683 begins to activate.

"Ma'am something is coming through the relay, only one vessel." Her sensor operator reported while double checking his readings.

The ship that came out of the relay was the size of a dreadnought at just over a kilometer. Its bulky angular design was odd, to her it looked like a bunch of hexagonal peices put together.

There were no running lights along the outside of the vessel and the only light visible was from a small part close to the bottom of the ship. {That looked to be the bridge of the ship}. The vessel itself had two large holes in the front which were obviously the main weapon systems as well as smaller protrusions all across the ships which could be secondary weapon systems and point defense.

{They have broken Citadel Law by activating a Relay...but we can have another incident like 314, damn it, damn it all!} "Ma'am" the sensor operator spoke up "The ship has no trace of element zero."

"Get me Sector Command we need further instructions, send them all available data we have." She ordered.

Soon enough they received a message from Sector Command Admiral Deltarius, _Orders are as followed, disable or destroy vessel a new client race is possible. Succeed in recovering data from their vessel and a promotion might be in order._

{Ok...I outnumber it seven to one, three cruisers and four frigates we can bring it down after all its not using Eezo...no barriers} "ALL Hands to battle stations this is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill! All ships target the vessel and fire at will! Target to disable not to destroy."

The Turian patrol fleet open fire at the dark ship, Mass Accelerators and distruptor torpedoes flying towards the research vessel. Dexiion watched carefully, an air of confidence surrounded her. {No ship not even a dreadnought could handle all the fire power they were launching especially with no Kinetic Barriers}.

As the rounds got close to Dreadnought every Turian gasped as there was a flash of silvery blue where their rounds and missiles were hitting. {How the hell does that thing have Barriers...and its nothing like our barriers, fuck what the hell did I get us into} "Keep firing! It is still only one ship!"

* * *

 _ **Unknown Spacial Location**_

 _ **Aboard the LoS before the Turians opened fire**_

 _ **/*\**_

Captain Philips shook his head disoriented "Troy, status report."

The AI appeared on the pedestal "Sir it seems that the device was a means of galactic transportation in real space, it lowered our mass and shot us further than any species in the Orion arm has gone."

Troy brought up a status display "in other news the Slipspace drive is offline, communications are offline, all exterior and most interior lighting systems are offline, shields are online, MAC is online, archer missile pods offline, pulse laser turrets offline, tertiary 50 mm point defense online, Hanger doors inoperable, also there are a small number of vessels approaching us, largest size makes it a frigate analogue, sir these vessels match no known Covenant, Forerunner, or UNSC design this is a first contact scenario."

The captain stood up and looked out the window the seven vessels looked similar to each other and had a bird of prey aspect to them, easily warships.

"Fuck why did it have to be me...at least we got the MACs and the shields still up...get communications up so we can hai-."

"SIR THE UNKNOWNS ARE FIRING!" the tactical officer yelled. Captain Philips turns quickly seeing strange weapons firing with missiles of some sort. "Get me targeting solution on those ships!"

He rushes to his chair and is able to strap in right as the massive amount of rounds hit rocking the ship violently their shields flaring up.

"Sir shields down to 70 percent they are using some form of MAC weapons and gravity distorting missiles." Troy said "Those missiles are creating stress fractures in the hull, likely a hull breach will occur before our shields fail."

"Fire MAC 1 target the lead vessel, I want all 50 mm targeting those missiles and any fighters they send!" He could feel the deck plating underneath him shudder as the bright yellow round exits the barrel and hits one of frigates the round impacting a shielding system of some kind that shattered as the round kept going through the frigate and clipped off the 'wings' of a corvette analogue. "Fire second MAC" he leaned in his chair examining the holotable as the second round leave the barrel.

Another Salvo of enemy MAC rounds impacted the shields as the 50 mm easily took care of the slow moving missiles.

* * *

 ** _Turian Cruiser Might of Palavan_**

 ** _Bridge_**

 ** _/*\_**

Dexiionn's eyes went wide and nearly popped out of her head as the vessel fired a bright yellow projectile from its upper barrel destroying one cruiser and crippling one of their frigates completely overwhelming the kinetic barriers and the ship fired another round destroying two Frigates and crippling the other Cruiser.

The ships secondary weapons engaged the Distruptor torpedoes that were approaching with a deadly accuracy before moving to engage the Patrol fleet. The Secondary weapon systems disabled another Frigate and damaged another vessel.

A lone Turian torn in half at the waist and missing his left arm floated past the view screen his face contorted in fear and pain. Dexiionn quickly looked down not wanting to make eye-contact with the dead soldier.

"All remaining vessels retreat enter FTL and get us out of here!" The helmsman looks back at her thinking the same thing she was {Turians don't retreat}.

"Get us out of here, we need to warn the Hierarchy." She ordered again. The Turian vessels turned and entered FTL retreating out of the area.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Light of Sol  
**_

 _ **/*\**_

Captain Philips smiles a little during his entire career during the Great War he never had such an outstanding victory this new opponents were nothing compared to the Covenant.

"Troy are the engines online now?"

The AI looks at him "yes sir, the two Huragok were able to repair the damage the object did and determined the cause, we can safely use the device, shall I return us through the object?"

He nods and the _**LoS**_ goes back to the device sending them back to semi-familiar territory. "Great...another first contact and another conflict. As soon as communications are back up send a message to High comm about our situation, send all available data on these aliens, weapon capabilities, shield strength...everything."

{I wonder if this means war} he mused to himself as his ship turned and entered the strange slingshot once again this time on purpose.

* * *

 _ **A/N Yea its short but this is my first chapter please help me out with Grammar.**_

 ** _UPDATE: So yea some sentences changed while other were added onto and fixed. I added onto the space combat which I will continue to do. I hope you all enjoy the changes._**


	3. Chapter 2 The Preparations for war

_**A/N So Chapter two is here! Thank you for all who have reviewed, Favorited, and are following this story, you have made me really happy and more confident in my abilities. I think Im going to stick with shorter chapters at first and build up to the longer ones the more confident I get with the story! I hope you all don't mind, but that just means you get more updates so that is a plus. So again like always please post reviews. I appreciate constructive criticism.**_

 _ **UPDATE 10/13/2017: Yup I didn't stop between updating, same thing here, I am adding detail, Fixing errors, and hopefully making it overall a better story. Word count increase from 1,631 to 2,110.**_

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Super Orbital Defense Platform Tokyo**_

 _ **Orbiting Earth**_

 _ **August 20 2572**_

 _ **/*\**_

Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood was tired, he was 82 years old and two weeks from 83, but he still had a long life left in him due to advances in medical nano-bots that he will probably live to be a ripe 183 before he croaked. Lord Hood will be getting said nano-bots on his birthday as a gift from High comm. "

Why in my life time is there a second hostile first contact." He sighed looking out of the massive window into the vastness of space watching the UNSC Home Fleet move around the system. He turned to his right as a pedestal near him lights up beautiful young woman with digital code running all over her body appears.

"Well wouldn't we get board if not for the threat of a pending attack and possible destruction of everything we know and love?" She said in her cocky way.

Lord Hood shook his head "Its good to have you back Cortana, give me an assessment on the Hostile vessels that engaged the LIGHT OF SOL."

The A.I. smiled "well from what we have been able to determine their main weapon are not unlike our MAC rounds although much weaker, none of the vessels kinetic force measured above 24 kilotons (I am assuming since the 34 given on most wikis is for dreadnoughts) but they had a much higher fire rate than any of our ships, and the rounds travel faster as well 1.3 percent the speed of light to be accurate, now they have a form of shielding that our MAC overwhelmed, I do not know how our other weapon systems would react."

"Now their missiles travel relatively slowly but have a gravity distorting ability that I cannot determine the cause of, these distortions were able to damage the Light Of Sol's hull before the shields were down, it is possible they have found a way to manipulate gravimetric fields, that would also explain the massive gravimetric fields that the Light Of Sol's sensors detected emanating from the ships."

She waves her hand and the two class ships encountered pop up on one of the holographic tables. Lord Hood walks up to the display and looks the vessels over scratching his chin, the ships were angular but sleek at the same time. With wings like nacelles sweeping backwards towards the aft, Captain Philips was right it did look like a bird of prey.

"Send out a message to the defense fleet, all tangos are now designated Birds of Prey." Lord Hood ordered the comm officer.

"The two different vessels are almost identical appearance, though one is substantially larger than the other, one being a Corvette class to us with the other being of Frigate weight, the engagement didn't last very long so we don't really have an idea on their tactics sir but the ships were able to retreat quickly so its safe to assume they are maneuverable."

Cortana then snapped her fingers bringing up an image of the Light of Sol with statistics and damage reports.

"The light of Sol was able to take all the fire these vessels seem to have the Light of Sol's shields were down to 70 percent and hull integrity down to 65, after the first volley of enemy fire, luckily point defense was able to destroy all other enemy missiles, at the end of the engagement shields were down to 30 percent and hull integrity to 57."

Lord Hood scowled "so we are lucky they didn't keep engaging the Light of Sol."

Cortana nods "they must have believed that the LoS could fire as fast as they could and deemed the battle lost, in actuality the LoS would have gotten off maybe two rounds more due to the upgrades."

Lord Hood returned to looking out the the window lost in thought. "Lets hope they don't have an armada ready."

{Or worse yet a Halo} "Cortana get me Thel'Vadam we might need the CIS help on this one."

* * *

 _ **Palavan High Command  
**_

 _ **Palavan**_

 _ **Underground bunker location CLASSIFIED**_

 _ **/*\**_

Captain Dexiion stood before Primarch Fedorian the most powerful man in the Turian Hierarchy, the Primarch of Primarchs. She was scared out of her wits not only did she retreat from battle, but she lost four ships and three are almost irreparable {I am dead! They are going to put me in front of a firing squad}.

"Captain Dexiion, step forward." said the deep voice of the Primarch which she instantly obeyed with the snap and directness only a soldier could have.

"In your report the vessel with no lights what so ever on the outside of the hull and was the size of a dreadnought came through relay 683 the only Relay to that spiral arm of the galaxy, is that correct?" she stood at attention "Yes Primarch".

The Primarch looked at the report in his hands "and that you were debating on what to do with the vessel until your sensor operator told you that the ship had no trace of Element Zero on it, which was corroborated by said sensor operator and the operators on the surviving ships, after this announcement you decided to attack the vessel, is this correct as well? Give us your reasoning for this?"

She swallowed looking over at Admiral Deltarius who glared at her before speaking up.

"Without element zero the ship could have no artificial gravity or kinetic barrier system. I deemed it would be beneficial to the Hierarchy to disable this vessel and get the coordinates to their home planet to have another client race, I sent a request for advisement to local Sector command but got no response, as well we did not know if this species would be hostile like the Rachni." She said as calmly as possible but the higher leadership could definitely tell the slight shakiness to her voice.

"So this ship, with no element zero, had advanced barrier technology that glowed a bright silvery blue and fire massive yellow projectile which were some form of Mass accelerator weapons destroyed three vessels, disabling two vessels, with only two shots of its main weapon, and destroyed another vessel damaging a third vessel with what you believe to be a secondary weapon system?" She only nodded in response and started shaking slightly as the Primarch stood up.

"I understand why you did what you did, but it does not change the fact that you lost four ships loosing countless Turian lives, so I sentence you to three years in a Turian prison, after you regain your honor by bringing the fight to this new race they have destroyed our ships and killed our people and this will not go unpunished as of now, the Turian Hierarchy is at war with the race now designated 683!"

Captain Dexiion was shocked, not only was her sentence fairly short, but she was to head the counter attack "I will not fail you Primarch I will bring these mongrels to their knees!" She said saluting proudly before doing an about face and marching off. {Spirits I hope I do}

Her hasty retreat as well as distance made sure that the Captain missed hearing the Primarchs last words, "when she returns we send her to an Omega tier."

* * *

 _ **Citadel**_

 _ **Presidium Tower**_

 _ **Council Private Chambers**_

 _ **/*\**_

"THEY DID WHAT!" exclaimed councilor Tevos while Sparatus sighed. "The Primarch has declared war on this new species."

Councilor Valern just shook his head. "Do Turians ever learn, the incident with the Systems Alliance was bad enough."

Tevos started pacing back and forth "another new race enters the galactic scale and what do Turians do again, attack them!"

Councilor Sparatus tried to calm her down which surprised Valern "Look the ship had no Eezo, how could they have known it had barriers and powerful weapons, they were going to disable to vessel to gain access to their computer systems in order to find their homeworld."

He tried stepping towards her when she took a deep breath "and make a new client race which could have benefited the council races as a whole, I understand, I apologize Sparatus you did not know what they were doing, I have been under a lot of stress lately, though that is no excuse to take it out on you."

Valern spoke up sighing with exhaustion "yes, I as well have been very stressed, first the Geth attacks, then Saren betrays us all, then the attack on the citadel, then Shepard dies, now she is back and working with Cerberus, and mysterious collector attacks, now a Turian patrol decimated by one ship" he looks off into space "yes, we have been under a lot of stress."

Tevos sat at her desk "So what is the Hierarchy sending to take this new client race?"

Sparatus opened his omni-tool "Approximately 258 ships lead by the dreadnought Palavans Pride, as well as a five more dreadnoughts of the Turian fleets, it seems they want to put the boot to that ship as a human would say."

* * *

 _ **Aboard the UNSC Infinity**_

 _ **Unknown construct designated Galaxy Gate**_

 _ **August 23 2572**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Thomas Laskey stood at the bridge of the Infinity looking towards the strange energy sword shaped object. He was placed in charge of the Galaxy Gate defense fleet which contains 28 Autumn Class Cruisers, 43 Paris Class frigates, 1 Marathon Class retrofit the Light Of Sol, 20 Stridant class frigates (Not including the Infinities complement) two Mobile Orbital Defense Platforms ODPs, and 1 Infinity-II class Carrier.

{We already know our ships are superior so this should be enough} the A.I. pedestal glows orange as Roland the ships AI appears in his WW2 bomber outfit "Sir you have an incoming message from Lord Hood."

Laskey turned "Put him through." The AI nodded and looked to the main screen where Lord Hood now stood tall and proud. Lasky saluted Lord Hood to which he returned the gesture.

"Admiral, I got some good news, you are being reinforced."

Laskey was confused "but Sir I thought all available UNSC assets were already here?" Lord Hood nodded "That is true but these are not UNSC assets, you are being reinforced by the Fleet of Divine Judgment, the CIS deem this as a threat to themselves as well and have deemed it necessary to take all precautions. OH and by the way, the Arbiter is leading this fleet personally." Lord Hood ended the communications and left Laskey dumbstruck with an A.I.

"Well then...looks like we need to dust off the red carpet." Roland said smartly "it seems we do Roland, it seems we do."

Lasky looked back at the Galaxy Gate {The Fleet of Divine Judgment...that was almost like sending the Home Fleet, it had the newest ships}

"I thought life would get easier after the Great War ended, I guess I was wrong." Lasky mused to himself

* * *

 _ **A/N Whew well this came out longer than I intended I just started writing and writing until well you get this. I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to write a little review please! Criticism and ideas, as well as comments and concerns are welcome! also I have been looking at this for many hours so I might have missed an error or two or six, I really don't know, so if you see any please let me know so I can fix them and make a better overall experience for you the reader. Thank you and have a wonderful day/night.**_

 _ **Update: Yup next one is done, I hope you all enjoy these updates and chapter fixes, I will constantly update old chapters throughout writing this story to make them better because as you have noticed, I am not the best writer out there.**_


	4. Chapter 3 All Out War

_**A/N Yup Chapter 3 is here! I hope you all enjoy this. I will be going on vacation next week so I should actually have more time to write...especially with a 14 hour flight. Well I want to thank everyone that has posted a review that was constructive and helpful in nature. As those that have reviewed have seen I do respond to every review that is sent to me. On another note all the previous chapters have been edited to make it more presentable and many errors were found and fixed. Please continue to enjoy my story and thank you again.**_

 _ **Update 10/13/2017 0449: Another updated chapter, as a great military jodie once said, same ol' shit again. this one has a battle in it that looking back at, I was disappointed that I let out to the public, too many inconsistencies and such. Word increase from 1,581 to 2,078.**_

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Turian Dreadnought Palavans Pride**_

 _ **Awaiting Orders to proceed through Relay 683**_

 _ **August 23 2185**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Dexiion sat at the bridge of the Greatest Dreadnought in the Turian Hierarchy looking at Relay 683 and at the small debris field that was her patrol fleet not long ago. Turian salvage teams were still trying to recover all the bodies but most were either vaporized or completely blown apart she wondered if they recovered the Turian that drifted past the view screen, she had found out his name, she found out all their names. She carved them all into her armor, this was her families tradition _'Remember those lives that were lost under your command, and you will be a better leader'_.

{Ok, now this race's homeworld cannot be too far from the Mass Relay, there is no way to have Faster then Light travel without Element Zero, and more than likely that was their most powerful ship, we easily have enough fire power to destroy it} she looked over her crew {and if we fail then the council will be sending their fleets in to destroy these dogs}.

"Ma'am" a tall Turian Lieutenant by the name of Secutana Octavinis stood at attention to her right.

"Yes Octavinis?" He took one step forward towards her saluting.

"Palavan High Command has sent us their orders, we are to go through the Relay and in the Primarchs own word, _Obliterate anything on the ground and in orbit and to take no chances against these insolent fuckers that dare threaten the Hierarchy and the Council._ " She chuckled softly at that {The Primarch really likes to use Human expressions}.

She stood up clearing her throat and motioned for the communications officer to open a link to the entire fleet, "Attention! We just received our orders, we are to head through the Relay and avenge our fallen brothers and sisters, we are to destroy everything of this race. Take no chances...destroy every vessel, engage anything not Turian." She cut the com link and the dreadnought moved towards the relay slowly the fleet following behind her. {And so it begins}.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the UNSC Infinity**_

 _ **August 23 2572**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Lasky was nervous, he hadn't seen the Arbiter in years and he was wondering if he was still considered a friend even after what happened. He also just had a bad feeling in his gut, he had the same feeling as the Infinity approached Requim.

"Roland when is the Arbiters fleet to arrive?" He asked turning towards the pedestal.

The A.I.s pedestal glows and his form materializes "It will be about fifteen hours till the fleet of Divine Judgment arrives, calm down Thomas everything will be fi-" the A.I. pauses and his eyes go wide "We have incoming, a whole lot of incoming! 258 ships moving in real-space, holy shit they're moving fast."

Lasky quickly started giving out orders to the fleet "All hands to battle station! send the MODPs back to New Singapore they can link with the bases generators to increase their fire rate! Light of Sol go with them also you are not well enough equipped for a battle of this magnitude and your still damaged, send the Paris class with them as additional support! We cannot hold out against those numbers even with superior fire power and shielding they can probably overwhelm us. Deploy the Stridants we can use them as hunter killers if any ships get passed the Autumns they are to engage immediately!"

The crew quickly got to their stations and the orders were given out. Lasky looked out the window at the 46 Black and white portals opened up into slipspace for the defense of New Singapore. {At least we have the Infinity, I hope we can hold out until the Arbiter arrives}. The Stridants launched and took up their positions in the rear as the fleet status' showed MACs going hot and ready to fire.

He took his seat right as the enemy fleet exited the Galaxy Gate "I am reading 258 Birds of Prey moving into attack vectors, primarily Frigates and Corvettes, only six cruisers among the fleet Sir.'

Lasky sighed as he saw the enemy ships fire {and so it begins}.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Pride of Palavan**_

 _ **/*\**_

Dexiion gasped at the ships in front of her. There were 28 dreadnoughts even larger than the first, 30 cruiser sized vessels, and one massive vessel that her sensor operators were telling her was ten kilometers long with Human looking lettering on the side U.N.S.C. Infinity . "By the Spirits...send word to High Command...we need reinforcements...and Open Fire on those ships converge as much fire as you can on vessel at a time, begin evasive menuevers! NOW!"

The Turian fleet started firing targeting only a couple vessels at a time trying to bring down the enemies shields, and it worked, their shields were failing but they had returned fire and thus this massive battle begins.

Turian Intelligence was right, these ships are lumbering beasts compared to ours, slower firing weapons, heavy shields, and thick armor. {Float like a butterfly...} Dexiion thought to herself as she smiled "and bite like a Varren."

* * *

 ** _Just outside the battle watching_**

 ** _/*\_**

"Oh nononononononono, this cannot be happening it is too soon! I should have disabled that damned thing permanently."

From a safe distance a Forerunner monitor watched "Humanity is not ready...the Reapers are soon to return and I do not know if they have the strength to combat them."

As he watched the battle it seems that the UNSC is loosing this fight, the Turians have the more maneuverable vessels able to barely out maneuver the UNSC and get into knife fighting range where the UNSC could not use their MAC. Which they are taking full advantage of as they could still use their Mass Accelerators. The Infinity fires its Series 8 destroying eight vessels before continuing on through space

"I must prepare." the ancient Monitor says he flies off to 'prepare'.

* * *

 ** _UNSC Infinity_**

 ** _/*\_**

Lasky grimaced as another Autumn Class Cruiser the _Manhattan_ exploded from an enemy frigates main cannon ripped through the bridge.

"Roland give me an assessment, can we win this?" The A.I. looked up at him shaking his head.

"We simply are not getting enough hits in, they have effective laser point defense systems and are fast...our ships just can't keep up with them...I recommend retreating back to the colony...we have more ships there and we can hold out a little longer." He reported, and Lasky had to agree, with the enemy moving into knife fighting range their options were limited.

Another ship, one of the Stridants this time went up in flames a trio of torpedoes hit its aft rupturing the Fusion drive, but not before its MAC fired off another round skewering the same ship that took the Manhatten out.

How long has this engagement gone on...twenty-five...maybe thirty minutes and 10 of the autumn class are destroyed along with 17 of the Strident, some of that by accidental friendly fire.

"Send out the retreat orders, and set the timer on the nukes in those ships that remain." Lasky hung his head low "initiate Cole Protocol."

It was an order he did not want to give but he needed to to buy time. He looked up just as the slipspace portal opened up and the remainder of his fleet retreated.

* * *

 ** _Pride of Palavan_**

 ** _/*\_**

"What in the Spirits name?!" cried out one of the bridge officers as the enemy vessels went through some kind of portal.

{What kind of technology does this species have!} Dexiion thought to herself "get boarders on those ves-" she was cut short as miniature stars erupted from the remains of the alien vessels vaporizing their superstructures and also obliterating around 10 vessels that were too close making the losses up to 95 ships.

"Ma'am...those weapons were Nuclear...very high yield, more powerful than anything any of the known races have created." Her sensor operator reported grimly.

{There was only one reasons why these aliens would guarantee a ships destruction like this, they have been through war before, and they were loosing}. She stood up from her command chair wearily looking at the casualty report. "Send a report to High Command and send out probes we need to find out where they came from." There was immediate "yes ma'am's" and her troops got to work in solemn silence at their losses.

She went to her quarters and sat down on her bed falling backwards grabbing her knife and started carving the names from the list into her armor. "By the spirits, what are we going to do" and she closed her eyes sighing.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **August 23 2572**_

 _ **/*\**_

Evacuations were already underway for the planet women, children, the sick, and injured were all being moved off planet by heavy transports. Anyone able to fight was being asked to stay and help the planets defense against these invading aliens, everyone asked said yes. Marines were being dropped off by pelicans by the dozens, ODSTs were moving all over the cities already marking defense and ambush points, there were even rumors of a SPARTAN team on the ground but no one confirmed it, no one denied it either, SPARTANS improved moral.

Every piece of military hardware that could be mustered was put into service. Warthogs, Scorpions, Grizzleys, Elephants, Mammoths, wraiths, ghosts, and a couple of the new Predator tanks. Aircraft dominated the skies from Pelicans and phantoms to Wasps and banshees, and even an ancient prop plane. This was the largest mobilization since the end of the Great War, everyone was afraid but only the civilians showed it. Tanks drove down the streets, Marines dug trenches, mines were lain and jets flew overhead, it was Chaos to a civilian, but to a member of the Military it was beautiful organization and tactful planning.

Marines were praying to what ever God or Gods they believed in, or were looking at pictures of family and loved ones. They all knew that this was going to be a long fight, and they could not loose. Some troops were angry loosing friends in the battle at the gate, others were afraid. There was one group of troopers that didn't do any of that, they had no fear, no anger. They only felt anticipation and calmness as they cleaned their weapons. They were ready for the aliens. _**Blue Team was ready.**_

* * *

 ** _Dark Space_**

 ** _/*\_**

"We must accelerate our plans. The spiral is open to us once more and we need to claim it as ours once more." A deep and dark voice calls out into the darkness as its dark yellow 'eyes opened'.

"Their Technological and Biological knowledge will join our own, resistance will be futile, for I am the Harbinger of their doom."

Red lights start activating coursing through thousands of ships, looking like some kind of light show in the dark void. "It is time for the Cycle to repeat."

* * *

 _ **A/N This one actually was a little bit different to write for me, I watched different space battle on youtube and from movies to help prepare me to write this, I still didn't know how, but I know how I am going to start chapter 4 so there is that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again I love constructive criticism. Have a wonderful Day/Night!**_


	5. Chapter 4 The battle draws near

**A/N I'm back! whos ready for chapter 4! Well I want to say thank you to everyone who has been helping me and those leaving reviews I can really act on. I have a surprise for you all in the story so keep your eyes peeled. If you do not like it and want it removed when the chapter goes up I will edit it out. As always I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and stay amazing.**

 **Update 10/13/2016 0526 so tired...cannot...stop...must...fix...mistakes...lol yea I am a bit tired and after this chapter is repaired I will put the last few chapters back out there and let you all know the new stuff being added within the next week. Word increase 1,654 to 2,051.**

* * *

 _ **Palavan** **High Command**_

 _ **Palavan**_

 _ **Underground Bunker Location Classified**_

 _ **/*\**_

"A TEN KILOMETER SHIP! Surely that must be a sensor error!" One General cried out in doubt and outrage while they all debated back and forth about what to do.

"They had 28 dreadnoughts! and nothing smaller than a cruiser!" Another Admiral cried out with fear tainting his voice.

The Primarch massaged his temple this whole affair is getting tiresome "QUIET!"

He glared around the room at the the multitude of Turian command in the room, just waiting for someone to say something.

"It changes nothing, mass together more ships for reinforcements, it is unlikely that they will have another one of these, these super dreadnoughts, now Admiral Dexiion made the right decisions in the engagement with the enemy."

He looked around the room again "We might not be as durable, or have their firepower, we have maneuverability and fire rate, we can overwhelm their ships and be in knife range before they can heavily retaliate."

"Sir what about their use of nuclear weapons?" The Primarch looked at the young General, Autis Velinion just promoted last week good kid.

"Their use of nuclear warfare shows they are no stranger to war." He looked at the combat data on his data pad "what they achieved, what they did it, was to guarantee no data whether it be navigation, star charts, schematics, or troop numbers would fall in our hands, these are not the primitives we thought they were and it will be an honor destroying them, this meeting is adjourned."

The Generals and Admirals present started filing out of the large room leaving only Primarch Fedorian sitting at the war table with one hand on his chin "I am going to have to tell Sparatus about the situation, spirits."

* * *

 _ **Citadel**_

 ** _Presidium Tower_**

 _ **Council Chambers**_

Sparatus stood with the rest of the council with Primarch Fedorian on the QEC.

"Are you sure Primarch? Ten Kilometers? No eezo?" Tevos asked in shock.

"I am sure Councilor, every one of our ships has confirmed it." The Primarch confirmed grimly.

Sparatus growled "and how many ships are you sending to reinforce them?"

The Primarch straightened "I am sending 326 of our best ships to help combat this threat, meaning over 500 vessels will have been used in this conflict."

Valern spoke up "I am sending ten Salarian ships to assist as well, all we can spare I'm afraid."

Tevos also responded "so shall the Asari send ten vessels to assist in this campaign."

Primarch Fedorian bowed slightly in respect "I thank you kindly, I am curious where is councilor Anderson?"

Tevos spoke up "Anderson is dealing with personal matters at the moment, even so Humanity does not have any ships to spare at the moment with their colonists disappearing."

The Primarch simply nodded "I have much work to do, thank you for the support you have given us." As he said that his image cut out.

"Is it wise to keep Anderson out of the loop on this one?" He asked Tevos and Valern who nodded "Humanity would never agree to our methods."

Sparatus nodded "So be it."

* * *

 _ **Aboard the dreadnought Pride of Palavan**_

 _ **Outside Relay 623**_

 ** _August 23_**

 ** _Two hours after the battle of Relay 683_**

 ** _/*\_**

Admiral Dexiion awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she had not gotten much rest, before heading to the bridge.

"Status report." she declared as she sat in her command chair.

"Ma'am reinforcements just went through the relay and should be here shortly." She smiled hearing the news, but also frowned too {More meat for the grinder...}

"How many ships has the Hierarchy sent us?" She turned to the com officer.

"Ma'am I am happy to announce that we are getting 326 ships as reinforcements from the Hierarchy and the Asari and Salarians have both given us ten vessels making it a total of 509 ships under your command."

Dexiion smile widened as much as it could {looks like the council wants this species tech as well}

Lieutenant Octavinis approached her "Congratulations ma'am, you control on of the greatest fleets in Hierarchy history, as well as the first Joint Species Fleet since the Rebellions." He snapped to attention and gave a crisp salute which she returned.

"Thank you Octavinis I just hope that they don't have too large of a fleet waiting for us." She grimly said looking at all the names carved into her armor.

The massive fleet had just exited the relay when a loud beeping was heard from one of the stations. "Report Private Victition."

"Ma'am! Probes have found a garden world! In orbit are ships matching the ones we fought against."

Everyone turned to face her as Admiral Dexiion stood up cracking her knuckles. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets bring them justice! For our Brothers and Sisters!" The fleet entered FTL heading for the Garden World, not realizing the the revelation to come.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the UNSC Infinity in orbit around New Singapore**_

 _ **August 23 2572 one hour after contact**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Lasky stood in the war room discussing what they should do when Captain Philips stood up. "I have an idea, we could hide the Autumn class cruisers in the nearby nebula, use a slipspace jump behind them and pin them between our ships, we could effectively destroy a large number of their ships in one volley before resorting to knife fights." Lasky like the idea, but it would mean a risk of friendly fire and hitting the planet.

"I say we lay a minefield...you said they use real space to travel FTL right? That means they have to travel through clear space, we have enough space junk to set up a debris field that keep us out of range of their guns and in range of ours still, we will hit them with the ODPs and also we can set nukes in the field...they come through we blast them to hell and back" Captain Carter said to the group getting a lot of nods and agreements from her fellow captains.

Captain Carter, on the sure track to becoming Admiral, she was a scientist turned soldier, with degrees in slipspace theory and quantum physics and looks to die for she had the ability to convince many and create advanced strategies.

"But the decision is till up to me." Lasky started slowly looking at the dozens of plans before him.

"And I say we mix the plans, what ever ships make it through the field and our nukes we can jump to their sides and fire that way we have three firing lanes and we dont risk hitting the planet." He looked around and continued, "Then we move into knife fighting range and use everything we got before, if we need to, hit and run tactics." Everyone agreed to the plan, most the older Captains in the room recognized this as typical anti-covie warfare and agreed. Everyone saluted and got to work.

It was an hour later when they got a sensor reading of a probe which the quickly destroyed. Now they were ready, the field was set, the Autumns were in position led by the UNSC Indomitable under Captain Carter, and the ODPs were charged up and ready to fire. In space we were ready.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore, Crystal City**_

 _ **Doughboy Stadium**_

 _ **August 23, just after the probe was destroyed**_

 _ **/*\**_

Colonel Devin McMillin stood before he men and women, some of them were civilians who had previous military experience, his unit was the 134th Marine Battalion and he was about to give a speech to his troopers.

"Look around you. In the 134th we have a Captain from Reach, another from Earth. We've got Japanese, Hungarian, former Insurrectionists, even a few Sangheili-All New Singapore citizens. Now some of you here may experience discrimination elsewhere in the UNSC or the CIS due to species, creed, and even the color of ones skin. But for you and me now, that is all gone."

He looked over his brave troopers again. "We're moving into the 'valley of the shadow of death'...where you will watch the back of the man next to you, as he will watch yours. And you will not care what species he or she is, what the color of his skin is, or what he worships. We are all soldiers, Marines fighting for our home. For those of us who fought in the great war, we are goin' to what home always was."

He paused to let what he said sink in. "So let us understand the situation. We are going into battle, against a tough and determine enemy, who bested our boys in space once already. I can't promise you that I will bring you all home alive. But this I swear before you, and before All Mighty God. That when we go into battle I will be the first to set foot on the field, and I will be the last to step off. And I will leave no one behind. Dead or alive, we will all come home together."

He looked over the face of his men. Some where scared, others calm, and some angry. All of them were determined. "I have some good news as well, we will have a squad of Spartans with us."

Five Spartans took a step forward the one in Yellow armor spoke first "I am Spartan 860, just call be Gold."

The next in black and white armor stepped forward "Spartan 732 Ryu, call me Fallen."

The next in ODST looking armor stepped forward "Spartan 563 the names Forge, don't really have a call sign yet."

The Spartan in a deep blue walked up "Spartan 576, call me Dragon" he lifted his flamethrower.

The last Spartan walked up "I am the leader of this squad Spartan 632, the names Apolonir, you will call me Sir."

A light popped up on his shoulder "And I am the teams A.I. call me Slightbent."

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Fleet of Divine Judgment Flagship Shadow of Intent**_

 _ **Slipspace**_

 _ **August 23 13 hours from New Singapore**_

 _ **/*\**_

Rtas' Vadum sat in the command chair and looked at the statistics of the ships encountered so far. "Pathetic, this should be no challenge to us" he mused and one of his men responded "Indeed Sir, I wonder why my father deemed such a large fleet necessary" Rtas snorted "because what is the human expression, act kind but carry a big stick, patience Kreshryl we will have honor in battle soon enough, now give your father Thel' an update."

The young Sangheili saluted and walked off. {He is very young still Thel, what are you thinking bringing him here}. He shook his head and focused on learning about his enemy.

"Sir we just got a report! Birds of Prey have beaten back the UNSC defense fleet and are converging on the colony!" An Unggoy sensor operator reported hastily.

{Time for these new aliens to see how determined our allies are on the ground, and why we resorted to glassing to rid them from worlds} he thought chuckling to himself.

* * *

 _ **A/N I hope everyone likes this one, and I hope you all like the shout outs. Please leave a review and as always have a wonderful day/night.**_

 _ **And Update complete! I cut up the Colonels We Were Soldier speech so it doesn't look so...blocky? I guess. Again hope you enjoy the changes.**_


	6. Chapter 5 The skies grow dark

**_A/N I'm back. Sorry this one did not come as quickly as the rest, I have been trying to make this longer while still keeping its quality up so I hope for this to be the best chapter yet. As always please leave a review as I can now view them again YAY! As always stay awesome._**

 ** _UPDATE Started 10/13/2017 1636, ended 10/13/2017 1808: Yup started updating this one pretty early and since this is a massive battle I intend for this to be one of the largest updated chapters out of the fixed ones, word count increase from 2,333 to 3,286. (Almost increased it by one thousand!)_**

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Pride of Palavan**_

 _ **In FTL**_

 _ **August 23 ten minutes from entering the New Singapore system**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Dexiion sat at the bridge "Remember when we enter the system target the dreadnoughts first and focus our fire. We bring them down then we target the cruisers so once we bring the small ones down then we focus fire on that super dread while staying out of range of their main weapon, we need to stay maneuverable, this is their ground they have the advantage"

"Also ready ground forces and troop transports, we should send them out while we hammer their fleet for maximum efficiency as to limit their orbital support capability" Her crew nodded and sent her message to the rest of the fleet.

"Soon the battle shall begin...and more live lost." she whispered softly with a solemn tone in her flanged voice

"Ma'am! We have a problem! There is obstructions in our path we need to exit FTL or be shredded." Her navigational officer declared quickly.

She nodded and gave the sharp command "helm drop us out!"

They came out of FTL just outside of a huge field of debris surrounding a Garden World, that had the enemy fleet in orbit facing them. "Status report, and give me a tactical assessment."

She looked at the debris field and saw it was made of just tons of junk and rock, she saw some kind of car as well as building rubble and barricades even a few trees.

"Ma'am all ships have safety exited FTL outside the debris field and we are awaiting your orders." Her tactical officer declared as he approached her "Their dreadnoughts are not present but they do have forty-three additional cruisers along with what survived our last engagement and two orbital platforms, possibly weapon systems."

She nodded and smiled at her crews fast reaction "good work and nice efficiency...give me a scan of this whole system...I want to make sure we are not rushing into an ambush." Her sensor operators saluted turning back to their consoles to work on their orders.

The sensor readouts came up on her personal screen, One major city on the continent, and power signatures from the third moon. She was about to give out orders when her comm Officer spoke up.

"Uh Ma'am I am receiving a communication from the enemy vessels...specifically the Super-Dreadnought." The comm officer said to her with surprise evident in his voice.

"Well then...put it through, let us hear it." She ordered very curious on to what this race had to say to her.

A male seemed to clear his throat and started to speak in a slightly angry voice, his voice having a slight artificial tone over the speakers, it commanded authority.

"This is the U.N.S.C. Infinity, you have attacked our ships and killed our people. You have entered our sovereign territory and we will use any and all force necessary to drive you from our colony. If you do not start your retreat in thirty seconds we will fire upon you."

She scoffed at his declaration {I don't care how powerful your weapons are, there is no way they could accurately target and hit us at this range} but she wondered one thing and it was scratching at the back of her mind.

{How did they make a translator even if we haven't spoken a word to them}. "Slowly move forward into the debris field...deploy fighters, use standard formation, Corvettes and Frigates first, Cruisers in the middle with dreadnoughts bringing up the rear." She ordered looking at her tactical map, its orange color filling the room.

Her crew rushed around with the discipline of the Turian Navy but what happened shocked them all. The two orbital stations above the main continent started to precisely fire large yellow projectiles, just like their ship born weapons but much much faster. The two large rounds tore through half a dozen ships each before continuing on into the void.

"Spirits help us." was all I could muster in wake of these powerful weapons.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the UNSC Infinity**_

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Sir, they have arrived in system." One of the technicians said "and as predicted they had to stop outside the debris field."

Admiral Lasky nodded before looking at the comm officer "Hail them." The comm officer nodded before getting to work and giving him the thumbs up.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "This is the U.N.S.C. Infinity, you have attacked our ships and killed our people. You have entered our sovereign territory and we will use any and all force necessary to drive you from our colony. If you do not start your retreat in thirty seconds we will fire upon you."

He motioned for the the comm officer to cut the hail. Roland popped up on his pedestal "Well that went well. Your orders sir?" Lasky sat down looking at his holotable tactical map. "At exactly 30 seconds from the end of that transmission fire the MODPs at them." The A.I. nodded before blinking out.

They waited for the enemy to move, but when they did, they did not flee, they advanced. Lasky sighed hoping to end the blood shed as his tactical officer reported.

"Sir seems they are doing standard Covenant ground movement, little bastards up front big ones in back, I am also detecting 20 vessels with different design and color aesthetics than the birds of prey."

{That was interesting, experimental ships maybe? } He shook his head and he looked at Roland who had one hand up and dropped one finger after another for the final five seconds.

Right when he lowered all of his fingers, the MODPs opened fire their rounds almost immediately destroying a dozen ships in the first volley as they recharged it would take another 30 seconds to fire again.

{These new Mobile ODPs were a gods send, they could be moved and fire reliably ever 45-50 seconds and could be used to link up to a base generator to fire faster for new colonies that didn't have dedicated generators}. Hopefully the MODPs deterred them from moving in.

"Here is to hoping...ready all fighter and bomber craft...we will need them to mop up the survivors of the nuclear blasts." He ordered quickly wanting to be ready for anything.

His crew nodded "Aye aye sir!"

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Pride of Palavan**_

 _ **/*\**_

Dexiion was shocked and a little bit afraid {Those weapons are defense stations, orbital defense stations...but they haven't fired yet that's good...maybe they have a long recharge time like their ships...she hoped that was the case}.

She put her straight face back on noticing her crew looking back at her for orders. "Okay I want all 58 corvettes to charge forward give them two squadrons of fighters a piece, they are to head to those stations, bring them down, we will follow shortly after to provide covering fire."

Her men and women got to work as fast as ever {The corvettes are fast...can out maneuver their cruisers...harass and confuse them so we can come in for the kill}

The corvettes raced forward with some fighter support and a dozen frigates followed behind a couple seconds later then the rest of the fleet soon after that all moving in pre-planed formations.

"We will overwhelm them just as we had done back at the Relay. We will be victorious!" she cried out to the whole fleet and was rewarded by cheers and chants of victory. {This shall be our day}.

Her ship had just reached the edge of the debris field and the entire fleet cheering about victory when the visual screen flashed bright like a dozen stars appeared to protect these aliens.

{No...NO!} she thought her jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Ma'am...we have nuclear detonations in the field...all but two frigates and one corvette have been destroyed." Her sensor operator reported with fear, sadness, and defeat very evident in his low flanged voice.

She was angry, no she was furious. They had already demonstrated the use of Nuclear ordnance to destroy their tech and data which was a logical move to her, but to use Nuclear weapons as offensive weapons is just barbaric and primitive.

"All ships move forward in the hole those nukes created...its time to make them pay!" She order the angry in her voice apparent to everyone.

Her ships once again raced forward through the clear section of debris as those Stations fired again only taking out a couple ships each this time. Luckily for the Turians the nuclear blasts while far away disrupted their sensor reading. {Its time to end them}.

* * *

 _ **Longsword cockpit code name Aurora**_

 ** _Approaching enemy lines_**

 ** _/*\_**

Lieutenant Ellen Ripley was shaking, not out of fear but anticipation. She was dieing for some payback against these alien bastards. They weren't deployed at the Galaxy Gate, the engagement to short and the risk of loosing pilots too high, but now...now she could reign down the hurt on these fuckers.

Ripleys co-pilot was Lieutenant Taylor Dan, was a tough ass but when push came to shove he had your back. He was as rearing to go as she was. Apparently his family has served in every war since the American Revolution centuries ago.

Ripley shook her head to clear her thoughts, she had to fly the ship and usually tried to thing of what her wingman said all the time "I am a leaf on the wind" and Wash was...crazy bastard but there was no finer pilot. Soon they would see if their leaves could handle a hurricane.

A squadron of enemy fighters with a tiny corvette was fist into the battle as the longswords unleashed missiles and started firing the 110 rotary cannon seemingly shredding the enemy fighters.

Ripley smiled seeing the main gun be so devastating to an enemy for once.

 _ **A/N: a 110 mm! I didn't know that till today, Jesus that is massive for a fighter.**_

* * *

 ** _New Singapore_**

 ** _New Singapore defense Headquarters_**

 ** _Johnson Memorial Marine Base_**

 ** _Ground Side inner checkpoint Sierra_**

 ** _/*\_**

There was a slight hiss as he put his helmet on, the golden visor glinting of the setting sun. The Chief had just got word that the enemy had entered the system and was almost in range of friendly vessels. Soon his part would come. They received simple orders from High comm 'Hold off the enemy until reinforcements arrive and prevent friendly units from routing' basically survive and improve moral, Spartans did both.

Chief walked over the weapon locker and pulled out the MA5E Hybrid Assault rifle. He looked it over and was slightly impressed, the new rifle not only fired conventional ammunition but could be loaded with an energy cell to fire plasma or even hard light projectiles. Of course there were very few of these rifles made and the first one of the line went to the obvious first candidate.

Chief placed the rifle onto the magnetic clamps on the right side of his back and grabbed a BR57 battle rifle that had a similar design function but fired conventional round coated in plasma to get the penetration along with the burning plasma, he placed this rifle on the clamps on the left side of his back while grabbing twin M7 SMGs and his trusty M6D handgun that he has had since the first Halo Incident, the same pistol Captain Keyes gave him.

{Rest in piece Captain} he thought as he put the M7s on his thigh plates while the M6D he put on calf plate after checking them both.

He looked up at Blue Team. They were all grabbing their personalized gear. He went over and checked them over one by one to make sure everything was good on their armor and weapons, they couldn't risk any chance at a weapon or armor malfunction, but as he expected from his team, their armor and weapons were impeccable.

They were cleaned, polished and well maintained, everything you expect from a Spartans equipment. He looked up at the flashes in the sky above him that signified explosions of friendly and enemy vessels as the battle raged on.

"Our time is almost here" his gravely voice said to no one in particular.

* * *

 ** _Aboard the UNSC Indomitable_**

 ** _Nearby Nebula_**

 ** _/*\_**

"Now!" Captain Carter ordered her battle group to preform a slipspace jump into the system effectively surprising the aliens as the Autumn Class Cruisers fired their MACs at them shredding the ships like a .50 cal through paper. Her plan succeeded in surprise and a good number of enemy vessels were destroyed, but now it was up to the men and women aboard these ships to fight their all and come out victorious, but just in case all escape pods were prepped and ready to go. "If you have religion...now is the time to pray." she said to her crew her eyes never leaving the battle as the enemy ships turned and started to engage them.

"Fire all 50 mm as well as the pulse lasers, launch Jericho missiles, Delania will coordinate firing solutions." She ordered calmly as the ship shuddered again as another MAC round left the Indomitable spearing one of the enemy vessels as the other birds of prey activated their laser point defense against her ship and the missiles.

* * *

 _ **Callsign Aurora**_

 _ **In contact**_

 _ **/*\**_

Ripley was using all her skills as a pilot but these aliens fighters were putting the Covenants old fighters to shame in turns of maneuverability, but their weapons were...lack luster honestly they didn't pack much of a punch but they outnumbered her allies by a great margin. "Hey Dan? How much you wanna bet we get out of this?" She asked preforming an immelmann loop to ditch the bird on her tail before launching a trio of missiles on an enemy mini-corvette rupturing its fuel cells.

"You and your good luck betting, 50 creds say we die here but we take a whole shit ton with us." Dan retorted firing the 120 mm Ventral gun.

She chuckled while replying "Always with the death I will take that bet and I will ra- an explosion shakes the Longsword as one of the alien fighters crashes into the wing.

"Fuck...should have bet earlier...I am going to try and crush us down on the planet...we ain't dieing today Dan." She aimed the fighter to New Singapore.

"You are a crazy woman you know that!" Dan yelled while still firing the ventral gun at any fighter he could to try and make sure none of the birds take advantage of their damaged wing.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Pride of Palavan**_

 _ **/*\**_

The battle was going well in the Turians favor, their ships moved too fast for their main weapons to track, but then to Dexiions horror a strange lance of white light shot out from the Super-Dread Infinity and sheared through five ships. {Massive Energy based weapons! Whats next!} she growled already knowing the enemy dreadnoughts had a form of guardian laser.

"Continue firing, don't let up we need to bring them down! What is the status of our troop transports?" She ordered the tactical officer.

Her tactical officer spoke up quickly "They just entered atmosphere but are experiencing have triple A as well as a smaller version of their ships main weapons fired from a gargantuan vehicle."

{Soon it will be over and this world will be ours...but he said it was only a colony...great.} She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple before looking back at the tactical map seeing another one of her ships destroyed, this time a Corvette that a fighter destroyed. {Hopefully this wont be a long war}

* * *

 ** _Aboard the UNSC Infinity_**

 ** _/*\_**

Lasky was scowling, they had just lost the last of the Stridant Frigates except for the two they were leaving in the Infinity as life boats. It had been rammed by one of the mini-corvettes whose engine was going critical.

"How are we looking Roland?" the A.I. looked up at him with a remorseful look in his holographic eyes "Not good Tom...we have about half the Paris frigates and three of the remaining Autumns, one ODP is disabled as well, our fighters can't keep up either...they are pulling maneuvers most covenant fighters couldn't do, its just like our capital ships, our fighters hit hard and are more heavily armed and armored but they move so fast, and they have many more than us."

Lasky sighed looking at the boards and seeing our fighters drop one by one faster than he wanted.

"Our only chance is on the ground isn't it?" He asks softly as Roland nods.

"We don't know if they have more ships ready to be called in the Infinity is tough but she is only one ship, a powerful ship but these guys will just whittle us down."

Lasky nodded while thinking of a plan "How long can we stay here?"

He watched the remaining ODP blast more ships, it was overkill, when they were grouped up we could get more kills with it but now they are spread out the ODPs effectiveness was reduced.

Roland brought a hand up to his chin "If we use the energy from the Stridants and the energy projector we could increase the output to the shield generator but it wont buy us too much more time as soon as the other ships fall...the Energy Projector has given us an edge but the charge time is too long on it"

"Sir! They are attempting to land troops!" said one of his bridge officers who turned to look at him.

He watched as the Indomitable launched another volley of archer missiles destroying three more ships, and a Paris rammed a corvette splitting the smaller ship in half.

"There is nothing we can do...order a full retreat...we will move just outside the system into that nebula...we will do quick jumps in for hit and run tactics and see how that goes...I hope they can hold out down there." He looked down at the city watching mini-MAC fire targeting the transports and hitting a few of them.

* * *

 ** _A/N Yea, Im going to be ending it here...I'm still working on how I want the ground battle to go...sorry for this late probably lack luster chapter, I should be posting the ground war tomorrow and then maybe post something on Sunday. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story and is following and favoriting it. Thank you so much please leave a review and as always have a wonderful day/night._**

 ** _Update: wooooohooooo finished this update, added some to the battle after watching dog fights as well as naval battle. I hope you enjoyed it_**


	7. Chapter 6 The bloodshed begins

_**A/N sorry with how late this is coming out I am having many problems so far. One my laptop breaks, two all the progress on the story didn't save, and three I haven't had as**_ _ **much time to write as I thought. I apologize to everyone who is enjoying the story I enjoy writing it. This will be the longest chapter written so far and will also be the most detailed as almost all the permanent Original Characters are ground pounders, Marines, Spartans, ODSTs and such there are a few space OCs that will be put into more detail like our pilot duo Dan and Ripley...you kinda know where I got the character ideas from...yes Dan will be loosing his legs before you wonder. OK my rant is over, enjoy the chapter. Please review and follow and as always have an amazing day.**_

 _ **UPDATE 10/13/2017 1820 ended 10/14/2017 2028- :Fixing the ground war, making it more detailed and more in depth, and hopefully more bloody mwahahahah! Word increas from 3,675 to 5,156.**_

* * *

 ** _{Thought}_**

 ** _[Radio chatter]_**

* * *

 ** _Race 683 Colony World_**

 ** _August 23_**

 ** _Turian Troop transport_**

Colonel Decivius Octaviculus was an older Turian and one of the best, he fought in the first contact war as well as many engagements with mercs and pirates. In his long military service he has always come out as the victor. It was one of the reasons he was chosen to lead the first wave.

Octaviculus walked among his troopers and checked their gear and as expected everyone was ready. {Fine troopers all of them} He sat in an empty seat next to one of the new privates who was shaking.

"Calm down Private, we are going to be fine." He said putting on hand on the privates shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

"But sir, if they have that kind of firepower in orbit what do they have down on the ground?" He was still shaking his Phaeston rifle clinking against his armor. "What if they use nukes on the surface!?" His words brought on some glances from some of the other troopers around him who started muttering and created a small wave of fear.

"Look...what is your name son?" He asked softly to which he got a proud reply

"Drusius Aetlianus sir!" he said putting his hand over his heart.

{Aetlianus? As in?} "No relation to General Maxiruns Aetlianus perhaps?" he asked softly

The private smiled as he replied "my father sir."

He laughed heartily clapping the private on his back"It is a small Galaxy, I served under your father, he saved my rear many times don't worry son I will repay the favor."

The pilot came over the intercom "we cannot land inside the city triple A is too heavy we will be landing 5 klicks out."

{well that's my cue} he stands up raising his Phaeston. "Listen up! This is for all you new people. I have one rule. Everyone fights. No one quits. You have your job till your dead or I find someone better. Do you get me!" He yells to be heard over the ships engines

"WE GET YOU SIR." He nodded and smiled.

He called out again loudly. "All right, that is what I like to hear. Our mission is simple, while the rest of our forces will be focused on taking out the Triple A, we are going to be securing a staging area for the second wave to land inside the city close to the center, now we have three Mako's for support."

The Pilot voice called out "30 seconds! Clear the Ramp! Spirits be with ya".

"For those of you fearing these aliens and their weapons, don't! We kicked their cans in space we can do it here!" He yelled once more looking over his men

Octaviculus did one final check over his gear before stepping up to the landing ramp {Time to do our part}. The Transport shuddered slightly as it touched down and started to drop, Octaviculus leaped out the transport before the ramp was fully down and took a combat stance kneeling down on the wet grass, his rifle raised scanning the landing zone. He looked around to see if these aliens had set up an ambush point at the landing zone.

{So far so good} he glanced back at his troopers as they fanned out forming a small perimeter to which he was proud of, not one order given and they knew what to do.

The Pilot called out "A couple of us are going to be holding back to act as quick response medivac, good luck." All but four of the landing transports left the field where they had landed.

Octaviculus took out his Advance Reconnaissance Scope and over looked the the city. It had a familiar look to it, but different at the same time. There were many odd purple colored structures that had a curving aesthetic to them as well, but what stood out the most was the four kilometer tall tower in the center that looked to be still under construction.

{By the Spirits what could they need that thing for}. "Alright! Lets move out troopers we got a job to do and I intend to finish ahead of schedule." He called out over the radio to which all his mean but four who secured the landing site moved closer to him as they entered the forest in front of them.

* * *

 ** _New Singapore_**

 ** _Outskirts_**

 ** _Defense Outpost Alpha 1-1_**

 ** _/*\_**

Colonel McMillin walked out of the command post and put on his Helmet, both his Helmet and Armor were the old ODST armor set which was given to the common soldier while they got something better. Only difference was only Officers got the old ODST helmet, everyone else got an old style Military Police helmet from the Fall of Reach day,s but of course with necessary upgrades.

He walked over to look-out tower and climbed the tower quickly. "What is the situation Corporal?" He asked the young soldier manning the tower.

Corporal Donovan took his head away from the scope of his SRS-100 Gauss Anti-Matériel rifle, the successor to the SRS-99 that just left testing phase.

"Not good sir, I watched about seven dozen transports come down, give or take a couple." he returned to looking through the scope "Depending on if they are being careful, I would give them another ten fifteen minutes sir, they resembled old WW2 amphibious assault craft we used on D-day."

He patted the Corporal on the shoulder and slid down the ladder going to the rest of his men, one of which just jumped over the defensive barrier.

"Hey Jonesy you finish laying the mines?" One private asked the returning private.

"No Mavis just got done with my mid-day stroll, of course I finished laying the god damn mines." Jonsey retorted while slapping Mavis upside the helmet getting laughs from other Marines in the unit.

"Enough horsing around, we got targets moving in, Donovan thinks we got ten, fifteen minutes before these bastards get here so check your shit and get ready we are about to have company."

He called out raising is MA5B-2 assault rifle, an upgraded version of the MA5B this kept the ammo capacity of the B while having the accuracy of later variants, "So I want silence, helmet comms only, do not engage until I give the order and do not be seen." He ordered over his helmet comm.

He looked over the the Command post seeing the large vehicle under the tarp "lets give them a little surprise shall we?" His troopers gave all green acknowledgment lights and he smiled {they sure know how to follow orders}.

All his men were hunkered down with weapons facing the forest. They had anything they could get their hands on, one of his volunteers was a gun collector who upgrades his weapons to fire newer ammunition. The man with the M4 Carbine and a Desert Eagle was in the Foxhole next to him. Davidson I think his name was, good man was first in line to volunteer.

* * *

 ** _New Singapore_**

 ** _Defense Outpost Alpha 1-1 Command Pos t_**

 ** _/*\_**

Dante was doing some minor work on his armor and loaded his arm, his right arm was robotic but heavily modified, it had an M7 Caseless SMG and a Type-54 Plasma pistol built into it upon his request. He was so focused in working on his armor that he didn't register his name being called until he got a smack to the shoulder.

"Hey Gold! Head out of the clouds we got incoming." He rotated his shoulder looking up at Fallen before picking up his personal M90 shotgun Wolf Bite

"Alright Fallen whats the boss got planned for this one." He asked cocking the weapon

Fallen just shrugged and cracked his neck. "Seem the Colonel in charge of this Battalion wants to do an ambush, make um think we are just using the mines cause we don't have enough troops or something then we gonna let um have it, as long as that big Grizzly out back is mine I am ok with any plan we make." Fallen picked up a Spartan Laser and a BR55H putting the laser on the magnetic clamps on his back.

"Shock and Awe kind of mission aye? Then you are definitely getting that tank into the action." He patted Fallen on the shoulder and walked over to Apolonir.

"Orders sir?" He asked giving a salute to his superior.

"You are going in with the two Sangheili Sword Masters we got so grab Active Camouflage module out of the gear and get out there, you are our Chaos squad." He said smirking. "Show these bastards what a Spartan can do son."

He saluted his CO again before he grabbed the Active Camo unit, and went outside to meet with the two Sword Masters one wearing a set of Black Reach Spec-ops armor, the other was wearing a set of Commando Armor used by the Navy.

"So I will be with you two it seem." He said calmly walking up to the two Sangheili who responded very casually

"So we are Spartan, are you ready to bring the hurt as you Humans say?" the one in Spec-ops who turned out to be female replied.

He smiled at the Sangheili "we are gonna get along just fine."

The Commando nodded "That we are Demon, we shall show them why you are called as such are we not?"

Dante just nodded and cocked his shotgun which got a evil chuckle out of the Sangheili before we set out into the Forest.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Palavans pride**_

 _ **In stationary orbit**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Dexiion sat in her command chair "give me a full system wide sensor reading let's make sure these aliens have no surprises for us" she commanded all the sensor operators in the fleet. She sat patiently her eyes darting from screen to screen.

"Ma'am we scanned the energy signature that was found and there seems to be a settlement on the planets third moon." She walked over to the sensor station and started looking over the readings.

 ** _Delta Class moon_**

 ** _Methane based atmosphere_**

 ** _cold climate_**

 ** _signs of habitation_**

"Hmmm interesting why would they colonize the moon when it appears that they biologically cannot live there?" She mused looked at the sensor date. {They do not appear to be Habitation modules either, just a city on the moon itself}.

Dexiion went back to her command chair and sat back down. "Send down two shuttles of the Recon Brigade, find out what is down there and see if it is of any strategic significance to these aliens." She ordered as she looked across her bridge she smiled {Proud Turians doing their duty for the Hierarchy}.

* * *

 ** _New Singapore_**

 ** _Small farm just outside the main city_**

 ** _Small Turian Patrol_**

 ** _/*\_**

Lieutenant Fana Acanis lead his patrol through what appeared to him to be some sort of agricultural location indicated by the rows of strange crops, some looked like human plants others looked to be vastly different being colors that would look right on Thessia. Their orders were to search for any of the aliens.

"Dexiton, Laedonis search that large red building." he ordered two of his troops pointing to the large building.

"Aramatius check the house with Maxaralias" He told the two Turians when he heard a growl. The new private in his Squad jumped and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Calm down Private it was probably just some pet these aliens keep, these things are barbaric enough to use nukes who knows what they keep as pets" he stated calmly which got laughs out of his men.

Turns out that comment pissed someone off.

"YOU CALL ME A PET YOU IGNORANT WHELP FEEL THE POWER OF MORIBAND!" A rough and gravely voice said just as the wall next to him exploded and debris went everywhere as his troopers flew through the air. He saw Aramatius hit the ground nearby his chest caved in and crushed.

Acanis hit the red building hard the substance cracking he shook his head before he looked up and saw a giant creature covered in dark brown fur and strange armor wielding some sort of gigantic bladed hammer which seemed to distort gravity as he swung it at his men. {Oh my god, another race like the Krogan!} was all he could think looking at this hulking beast as he swung the Warhammer like weapon around like it was nothing killing Dexiton by literally cleaving his head off.

"Pathetic weaklings...you are nothing to me" it stepped up to me and raised its hammer high "Even the Unggoy can win against you." It taunted before dropping its hammer onto him with all its strength and he knew no more.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Moriband Farm**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Pathetic Weaklings!" Was all the former Chieftain could say looking at the splattered blue blood of these invaders. He snorted "Call me a pet will they...I will take pleasure in ripping them apart."

He looked over in the distance and saw more in his fields so he walked over to one of his animal pens and opened it giving a sharp whistle.

From inside the pens a growl came and out charged a large pack of blind wolves each one trained to kill anything on his property. Moriband chuckled as the large Alpha Wolf its darker coloration and larger tusks left the pen and charged out leading the pack.

"That should teach the vermin hahahah" Moriband laughed loudly putting the hammer on his shoulder and walking back into his home to let the Humans know.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Outskirts**_

 _ **Defense Outpost Alpha 1-1**_

 _ **/*\**_

Colonel McMillin smile {Oh the boys are gonna get a kick out of this one}.

He set an open radio channel [So one of the alien patrols made it to a certain farm of our favorite Chieftain Moriband, lets just say he did not like their trespassing more then he doesn't like ours. He used the hammer, then he released the pack. He also said and I quote for all you spineless whelps who survive first rounds are on me]. That got a lot of hoots and whistles.

Jonesy next to me snickered "Always knew he wasn't all bad, he still fights with us."

I nodded smiling wider {Thats right, we have a brute Chieftain...one of the most powerful Jiralhanae there is on our side, all cause he wanted to go farmer} he chuckled at the thought of it, then he pictured these aliens being ripped apart by Blind Wolves and shuddered.

* * *

 _ **Small Shuttle heading towards the third moon**_

 _ **Turian Reconnaissance troopers**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Helmets on weapons at the ready there is sign of structures on this moon, if not the aliens it could be Prothean so be careful." Sergeant Servitis Verinis said to his men

The shuttle set down carefully and ten Turians hopped out looking around through the thick blueish fog with Servitis Verinis being the first.

[I can't see anything in this soup any of you] Opimus asked, everyone shook their head.

The went forward until they reached the first structure and Faeeus spoke up [Not Prothean, or curves, they don't build in purple and the aliens ships had no purple in their construction. Other alien ruins?] Most of the squad shrugged thinking it was the only logical explanation {Not really our pay grade I guess}.

[I thought I saw something] Hotius declared pointing to the right his rifle raised. [It was kinda small and squat but it was definitely a biped]

I nodded [Command this is Servitis Verinis on ground scout team one. We have structures not matching the aliens construction and what appears to be small bipeds here what are our ord-]

A high pitched voice yelled out "ATTACK THE INTRUDERS!" and green and blue balls of light started flying at them from all directions. They started returning fire but they started falling like flies.

He watched as Opimus took on to the chest and it started burning through his armor. {Plasma! Weaponized Plasma!}

Servitis picked up a second Phaeston from Faeeus' body after he took a round to his face and began firing both into the mist in random directions and was hoping he was hitting what ever was slaughtering them. The only indication he got was small bursts of a light blue luminescent liquid. He was starting to feel when a small blue light landed in the middle of the group. Servitis looked at it for a second and realized it was a grenade before jumping yelling out [Take cover Grenade].

The small grenade detonated and he was blown through the air and landed on the rough soil. His ears were ringing from the explosions and he could barely make out the screaming of his men as they all fell to these unknown aliens. The ringing and disorientation subsided and he pulled out his side arm slowly getting up from the ground but he realized he was surrounded by many small creatures with strange armor on. They had thick carapace for skin or maybe it was an exoskeleton he wasn't sure.

The apparent leader spoke up he armor more elaborate and seems almost religious in nature. "You have invaded home of Unggoy. You have attacked Humans!"

The rest of these Unggoy seemed to shake in fear at hearing that. {What? That happened Thirty years ago}.

"You have attacked the CIS by landing on this moon and planet...joint colony, they will send massive fleet!"

They all seemed to cheer. "Too bad you wont see it." They all aimed at him as their leader said this and fired before he could even raise his weapon.

"Deacon Yib-Yib what should we do?" One of the Unggoy minors asked.

He replied simply "We fight, like we have always done, but now we are on our territory...in a swampy methane filled world full of fog and mist. This is an Unggoy world and we shall triumph on it!" The rest of the Unggoy cheered and went to prepare more. Their Goblin Mechs and Ghosts moved around to reach ambush positions as other shuttles came down to the moons surface.

* * *

 ** _Approaching the Alien City  
_**

 ** _Turian Staging Force_**

 ** _/*\_**

Octaviculus and his troops with their Makos stayed behind the forward lines so they could provide support if necessary. He was getting old his body ached and groaned in protest but he kept on strong but ordered his units to halt when he saw some kind of shimmer in a tree.

He pulled out his ARS and zoomed in on where the shimmer was but saw nothing, he lowered the scope and saw several other shimmers {local lifeforms reflecting the light?}.

"Sir we have lost contact with Third and Sixth squad." His Comm specialist said his radio sparking to life. "Last word was they were approaching enemy structures, then screams."

"Those were some of my best recon patrols! Alright which squad is closest to that area?" He asked looking at the deployment map.

Octaviculus didn't get his answer as explosions erupted from the front and gun fire started. "Makos! Move forward and provide support fire! The rest of you come with me!"

He charged forward Phaeston at the ready already taking pot shots ahead. Soon they reached the edge of the treeline where the explosions happened and they hopped into the craters with the survivors. "Whats the situation Corporal!"

The Corporal looked up "They got a mine field sir...and some pretty damn good snipers...took our COs head clean off with one shot, its like a Widow or something."

He peaked up just above the crater and ducked down quickly as a trio of rounds hit the rim of the crater. "Ok we hold out, the second line will be here in two minute until then start taking potshots while the Makos fire from the tree line got it?" All his men nodded and fired their Phaestons blindly from behind cover.

He opened up his radio [Palavans pride this is Dog 1 we are pinned down requesting a low fighter strafe to get rid of these mines over.]

The radio was silent for a few minutes [Roger Dog 1, request received and authorized, we have two fighters coming along low, I would get low in your holes, also be advised second wave just entered system and will be landing shortly].

[Roger that Palavans Pride bring the fire] he replied taking one last burst at the enemy.

"Everyone get down we minesweepers coming through!" He yelled as he huddled up into his foxhole the best he could.

The rest of his men followed suit some saying prayers to the spirits for safety.

* * *

 ** _Turian Fighter_**

 ** _Codname Zakera  
_**

 ** _/*\_**

Decimus Artalias flew low with his wingman Albanius they were hopefully too low for triple A. "Albanius you ready? We got five minutes till target." He asked his wingman and got an amused chuckle in response. "Oh that's right you're always ready, you crazy bastard." He made sure his mass accelerator cannons were ready, that was the third time he had checked his systems.

"Fire when ready buddy I follow your lead." He waited for a bit and then Albanius opened fire on open ground between the trees and the building. Artalias also fired noting all the large explosions, and giving a thumb-up to friendly forces before he heard pings hitting his fighter. He cursed and looked over a the enemy lines and saw a massive tank moving out and a small red dot on his fighter, he then received a warning of a missile and saw the tank fire a missile. {Too low to maneuver, got to eject} [This is Decimus Artalias to all Turian ground forces I am ejecting I am ejecting] he yelled over the radio.

He smashed the button launching him out of the fighter just as the missile hit it decimating it the blast pushing him further away. He began his free fall and realized he was getting closer to the ground than he wanted. Artalias opened his omni-tool and turned on his pilot ejection safety system that activated a mass effect field to allow him to hit the ground safely (Mass Effect Parachute).

Artalias stood up and took note of his surroundings. He was behind enemy lines, and he only had his M-9 Tempest, with two back up Thermal clips.

"Damn...just my luck eh?" He ran over to one of the buildings but as soon as he got inside the structure he heard a click. He slowly turned around and saw one of the aliens holding a strange rifle. "Well...my luck just keeps getting better..." He sighed dropping his locust putting his hands up.

"Colonel this is Davidson, I got the pilot that ejected." The alien walked over and kicked the Tempest away but was close enough that Artalias made his move.

He smacked the barrel of the rifle away and was about to activate his omni-blade to impale the alien when he heard a massive bang seeing the alien was smart enough to have the massive side arm ready.

Artalias looked down watching his blood ooze from the massive hole in his stomach before he dropped and the alien aimed at his head. "Make it quick." Artalias said closing his eyes as the alien pulled the trigger ending his life.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Callsign Aurora crash site**_

 _ **/*\**_

Lieutenant Ellen Ripley opened her eyes slowly and tried to get up but her body ached and pain shot through it as she tried to move. She looked down and saw a giant piece of metal on top of her was the source of her pain so she pushed it off of her with all her strength and it was barely enough. The large piece of metal was part of her flight console and it took her a second to remember that she crashed. Her visor was cracked of her pilots helmet and she was missing some pieces of her flight uniform.

Ripley sat up and looked around, her ship in pieces and she was bleeding pretty badly a small chunk of metal was embedded in her leg. She didn't know where Taylor was either, she stood up and grabbed an M88 Enforcer rifle from the only locker nearby. The small weapon was popular among pilots.

Ellen started to search through the wreckage and found some extra ammo, about two magazines worth, and a working radio, then she found Taylor. His legs were gone below the knees, severed in the crash, she looked around and couldn't see them anywhere.

Ellen dragged him away from the crash and turned on the radio [This is Callsign Aurora. We have crashed on New Singapore with two survivors I Lieutenant Ellen Ripley and Lieutenant Taylor Dan. Dan is severely injured and is in need of immediate medical attention any U.N.S.C. personnel please respond]. Only static was the only response.

She took note of their surroundings and saw something that scared her, they were not within U.N.S.C. line. "Shit, this ain't good." She said raising the rifle slowly and panning around.

She sent out the transmission every ten minutes for about an hour. She was giving the last of their water to Taylor when she got a gravely response. [Lieutenant Ripley this is Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117 we read your distress call and are inbound to provide medical triage and evacuation to command center how copy]

Ripley nearly jumped out of her skin trying to get to the radio just in case they lost the signal [I copy, please hurry I don't know if Lieutenant Dan can last much longer]

[Don't worry we are close by, we will be there momentarily] was his response, she started relaxing then stiffened {Wait...did he say...117}.

She just about cheered when she heard a crack from behind her, she quickly turned and saw one of the aliens invading the planet. Her eyes darted to the rifle over by Dan. {Its too far away...I'll never reach it}

The alien started to raise its rifle but was soon being hit by rounds, she looked over and Dan was firing the M88 at the alien.

The few rounds that were bouncing off its shield and the alien shifted its target when the alien was blasted apart from the tell tail sound of a Gauss weapon.

Ripley sighed in relief turning to see a SPARTAN step out of the Gauss Hog. Her voice caught in her throat realizing who saved her. It was Humanities savior, It was the Master Chief.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Blue Team**_

 _ **In-route to HQ**_

 _ **/*\**_

Chief was behind the wheel of the Warthog with Kelly and Fred while Linda drove the transport hog with Kurt and the two pilots, one of which probably is going to die. "Chief, why did we save them? We should be at Outpost Alpha 1-1 by now not heading back to HQ." Kelly asked him from the side seat speaking over helmet comms.

"It's because of our secondary mission, keep up moral, Spartans saving people brings up moral. Besides Alpha 1-1 already has a Spartan team they will be able to hold out a few more minutes." He took a right turn to miss a couple mines that the ODSTs had placed around the city, the Mines highlighted in his visor.

"He has a point Kelly, besides don't we always ride in triumphant when we are needed?" Fred laughed leaning on Gauss Cannon.

"Thanks Fred hopefully we are not needed cause that means they beat one Spartan team already." Chief declared making another turn to avoid a pit trap.

Kelly agreed and looked up seeing enemy landing craft. "Second wave...means we kicked the firsts ass."

Chief nodded and allowed himself a small smirk.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Defense Outpost Alpha 1-1**_

 _ **/*\**_

Colonel McMillin smiled the mines and quick and precise fire quickly brought down the enemies first wave. Unfortunately they had a recon team or something with some APCs that have fired from cover to keep their Grizzly still behind cover.

He popped up real quick firing of a couple quick bursts of his BR55H and saw a burst of blue blood. {Got another one, they sure due drop fast. Pathetic shields too}. He looked up and saw more of their transports coming down. [Ok Chaos team second wave inbound this is where you get your chance wait till your in the middle of them then tear through them.] He got green acknowledgment lights.

He shot at another of the birds that tried to rally a charge his shields holding this time but then the M247 blasted him a gigantic burst of blue blood.

He opened a channel to all his troopers [alright, we got more of these bastards comin, we don't got the minefield anymore so this is going to be bloodier so make every shot count, it was an honor serving with you all.] He got many salutes from his men all across the field before they got back into position opening firing on any birds popping up. {I hope to God that we can do this}.

* * *

 ** _A/N Whoop Whoop! Another chapter bites the dust, again Im sorry it took so Long to get out to yall but its not been my last couple weeks. Ill start working on the next chapter immediately. Please leave a review and I hope you all enjoy the story. As always have a wonderful day/night!_**

 ** _Update: Yea finished this chapter update and it got long._**


	8. Chapter 7 Revalations and fear

_**A/N Next chapter awesome and who is ready for the big reveal! Yes the Citadel will be finding out who they are fighting now and yes pants will be shit. As always please leave a review and I do accept private messages. Also how did everyone feel about the Brute I included? Just curious. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **UPDATE!: Started 10/14/2017 2033 ended 10/14/2017 2124. Again fixing battle scenes and hopefully making the story better! Word increase from 3,564 to 4,147.**_

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Pride of Palavan**_

 _ **Stationary Orbit**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Dexiion was getting angry, the first wave was wiped out by a minefield and well place snipers and heavy machinegun fire. The three patrols she sent to the moon have all gone dark with the only word coming back to her was different aliens. {Two alien races living so close, they have to be allies} she thought to herself.

"Ma'am, the second wave just landed, they have two Mantis Gunships for support as well as several Salarian STG and a handful of Asari Commandos, as well as survivors from the first wave. The staging force at the landing zone are still holding their own." Her com officer reported sending her the report.

"Good, with that minefield gone this should be more in our favor, I want all ships to stay on alert, its only a matter of time before those ships come back to try and catch us by surprise". She got many 'yes ma'am's' and nods from her crew as they maintained high alert. {Its only a matter of time before these aliens are subjugated under the Hierarchy, and maybe the victory here will shorten her sentence. No she can't think about that now she needed to stay focused else more Turian soldiers will die}.

"Ma'am we have a report from the second wave!" The com officer reported with fear in his voice "Ghosts that cut men in two with blades of light are slaughtering their rear flanks!"

"Don't be absurd it is probably some kind of cloaking tech, we have seen it before get the Mantis to level the area if you can't see them!" She hastily ordered to which she got a couple of nods and solemn looks, the risk to Turian lives was high, but hopefully worth it.

* * *

 ** _Colony of New Singapore_**

 ** _Behind enemy lines_**

 ** _/*\_**

Dante was a blur when his active camo was recharging his knife cutting alien throats while Wolf Bite tore through their and blew them apart. He mainly used the Active Camo unit to reload but he found out the enemies shielding was susceptible and weak to plasma. {Hmm haven't encountered plasma based weaponry I guess}. He looked over to see his HUD outline the Sangheili sword masters as they used their Energy swords to absolutely tear through these aliens. Limbs were flying through the air and many of the aliens were decapitated.

[Gold you and the sword masters fall back we got two gunships incoming on your position looks like they plan on leveling the place] Apolonir came over the radio reporting the gunships that came over the trees, he looked over to his partners who were already on their way back. Getting a smart idea Dante sets his plasma pistol to overload its charge and started running towards friendly lines with the Gunship following.

The sword masters pulled out Plasma Rifles and fired behind them to keep the infantry suppressed but the Gunships flew in and started blasting the entire area with missiles and some form of heavy machine gun. They were even catching a few of their own in the fire. {Heartless bastards...} Dante jumped high kicking off a tree to attempt to get higher, turning in the air and firing the overcharged shot at one of the Gunships.

The large green bolt struck the Gunship and the effects were immediate. The Gunship started to spin out of control as it lost power forcing the second to pull away or risk getting stuck by the now out of control ship. {Bulls-eye that should help us out a lot} the Gunship crashed to the ground on one of the enemy APCs and was enveloped in a fireball as it exploded.

[Gold what was that explosion] Appolonir asked over the radio. [Just the usual, leveling the playing field, destroying stuff, saving humanity and our allies, you know the drill sir].

The radio was silent for a few seconds [well good job, just don't stick your neck out so much we still need you in this fight].

Dante didn't reply he just sent a green acknowledgment light and kept on running the enemy closing in behind.

Before getting to the open field that used to be a minefield he activated his Active Camo unit again to cross without taking more accurate fire from the Aliens.

He leaped over the defensive line and deactivated the camo looking back at the tree line seeing the mass of aliens setting up positions along the tree line. {Great they are digging in}

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Normandy SR-2**_

 _ **Returning from Refueling Station**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Shepard you have a priority one message from the elusive man" said the red head at the station next to the Galaxy map.

"Thank you Kelly...lets see what the ass hate wants this time" she replied while heading to the QEC in the briefing room.

Commander Alexia Shepard hated talking to her so called ally. He already tried getting her and her team killed. Alexia sighed as she stepped into the orange light.

"What do you want this time Timmy" she said annoyed while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well one I would like for you to stop calling me that." He said irritation in his voice before pausing to sip whatever he kept in his drink and took a drag of his cigarette "and two I got some Intel for you, apparently there is a new species out there, and their weaponry was able to take down a Turian Patrol fleet in two shots."

He took another drag on his cigarette before continuing "the Turian Hierarchy has declared war on this race in retaliation even though they shot first and three of the council members support this invasion, not Anderson of course he doesn't know about the invasion."

Her foot stopped tapping "two shots? Pretty powerful weapons." She started thinking on the power necessary to do such damage. "And what do you want from me?" She asked her arms crossing across her chest.

He sipped again "I want you to use your stealth systems and make contact with this race. But not for the reason you think, according to reports that went straight to the Primarch." He paused again taking a drag which pissed Alexia off. "The Turians have detected no element zero in the races ships." he smirked letting that sink in.

Alexia's jaw dropped {No ezzo!? That means they are not bound to Reapers methods} "These reports accurate?" she asked trying to hide her surprise and her excitement.

"They went straight to the Primarch." He took a drag long drag releasing the cloud of smoke "I'd say they are."

Alexia thought about it for a second "send everything you got to Kelly, we need these new allies, lets just hope the Turians didn't fuck us all over."

She turned and left the orange circle. She went to the nearest intercom and turned it on. "All squad members report to the briefing room immediately and I mean pronto, we are taking a break from the collectors...and we may have found our victory over the reapers."

* * *

 _ **Normandy SR-2**_

 _ **Briefing room**_

 _ **/*\**_

Alexia looked around the briefing room at the shocked faces of her team. She had told them all exactly what TIM told her and they were in disbelief, even Legion looked shocked his little eyebrow parts raised and his flashlight seemed to get brighter.

"Our mission here, is to contact this race and try and get peace between the council and these aliens...kinda hard since the Turians are currently at war with them and have council support." She sighed seeing how hard this mission is going to be.

"Shepard...with this kind of firepower...who knows what other tech they have...the Collectors...the Reapers...it could all be over." Miranda softly put out seeing an end to this struggle.

"EDI I want you to pause your work on the Reaper IFF, this mission has our full attention" Shepard declared while looking over at the small holographic panel.

"Of course Shepard, given the location of Relay 683, to not be discovered it would take us an addition three hours on the two hour journey" EDI said in her usual tone.

"Well you heard her, you all have five hours to get ready. Its all hands on deck for this mission, if he need to attack the Hierarchy to get peace so be it." Alexia said with a determined look on her face "Dismissed."

She watched all of them leave except for Tali "You have something you want to ask me Tali?" she asked.

"Um...yea...Shepard do you think they would willingly share technology?" She started rubbing her hands together a sure sign of nervousness from the young Quarian.

"You are hoping they have something to help the Migrant fleet don't you?" Alexia asked with a gentleness in her voice only two people have ever heard. Tali slowly nodded and looked down at the floor. "Don't worry, I am sure they have something to help the fleet." She slowly walks over and wraps her arms around Tali hugging her close.

"Oh Shepard you always know how to make me smile" Tali said softly returning the hug nuzzling her for a second before heading down to engineering to work on some of the upgrades.

Alexia walked out of the briefing room and went to the elevator to head up to her quarters. {I hope that we can stop this war before it escalates}.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Turian Front line/Assault staging ground**_

 _ **/*\**_

Colonel Octaviculus looked around him the second wave had taken a pretty big hit but we were still a sizable force. He pulled out his Advance Reconnaissance scope to approximate enemy numbers.

What he saw didn't make his day any brighter. Their numbers were just under his and with that sniper fire and the better cover, these aliens had the advantage. Not to mention that tank they have in the back, if it wasn't for the Mako's we would have been decimated.

"Well shit...we may have superior numbers, more vehicle support and the one gunship. But they have better position, accurate snipers, and one big tank." He crouched down in his foxhole and tried to think of a strategy that didn't get all his men killed.

[Palavans Pride this is dog 1 do you read over] he said over his encrypted channel.

[Roger that Dog 1, what is it you need?] a male Turian responded.

[I am requesting use of the Mk 8 disruption bomb on enemy position] he calmly said over the channel.

[Hold one Dog 1] was all he received for a few minutes before he got a response.

[Dog 1 this is Admiral Dexiion, what is your reasoning behind the need to use the Mk 8?] the commander for this whole operation asked he stiffened going into a kneeling attention at the Admirals voice.

[Ma'am the enemy position is highly entrenched with snipers and anti armor and small man portable air defense systems. We are outgunned and I have lost enough men today before we even get a good look at these aliens.] He responded with a little frustration in his voice.

The line was silent for another couple minutes before the Admirals response came. [You have full authorization Colonel, I am sending the command codes directly to your omni-tool, do not allow these codes to fall into enemy hands colonel. Spirits guide you.]

[Spirits be with us all ma'am] was all he said before the Admiral closed the connection.

"Men! Get ready to charge...we need to cross this field as fast as possible after a mark eight warhead is dropped onto the enemy position...we will only have a minute or so before they are able to respond to our attack" Octaviculus paused looking around "I wont lie but we will have casualties, but so will they! We will make them pay! For every Turian, Salarian, and Asari that has lost their lives here and in orbit."

He saw the few Salarians and Asari that were part of the second wave nod in appreciation.

"Remember your training. And you will make it back alive" He raised his Phaeston.

He entered the command codes into his omni-tool and waited patiently.

* * *

 _ **Turian Atmospheric Support Cruiser Fierce Predator**_

 _ **In Orbit**_

 _ **/*\**_

Weapons Officer Alterias Decilatus watched his monitor waiting for a weapon drop or a bombardment. {Spirits give me something to do!}

As if the Spirits were answering a message came through his monitor. _Prepare for Mk. 8 drop on coordinates Latitude: 35.23538, Longitude: 50.42171, Distortion: 1.50. Authorization code 1f911s70923D500I2. Command code 11k353D42829O55s12 how copy.  
_

Alterias just stared at the screen for a couple minutes {A mark 8?! Well...lets get to work}. He typed a response fairly quickly _Roger that eta for weapon drop five minutes_.

He radioed up to the helm [Decimar I need you to alter our position to a set of coordinates I am sending to your omni-tool, please verify position as over the front line and set us into geosync orbit].

[Roger that Decilatus] a few minutes passed [Fierce Predator is in position].

He typed up a message to the troops on the ground. _Get low and keep your heads down dropping the Mk. 8 warhead now_. Alterias pressed the launch button and a small round object guided by mass effect fields and small thrusters to make sure it stayed on target fell from the Predator onto the enemy line.

* * *

 _ **Outpost Alpha 1-1**_

 _ **/*\**_

Colonel McMillin watched as the Turians started taking cover more and no longer taking shots at them. {Strange...} [Keep on your toes boys, I think they are about to try something].

He was about to call HQ to see if the enemy had more reinforcements coming when the cities A.I. connected to him. [Colonel McMillin I am detecting an object approaching from orbit to your position it was launched from a small support vessel].

[INCOMING! Take cover!] He yelled over the radio as he ran for a building while looking up he saw a small speck that was growing larger. {Bastards are bombing us from orbit}.

McMillin got to the possible safety of the command post and turned around seeing many of his men looking for any kind of cover he was about to run back out when the A.I. spoke up again. [Object landing in Ten, Nine, Eight, Sev-] he cut the transmission and looked up at the bomb that was about the same size as a Pelicans cockpit.

The bomb detonated about fifteen feet from the ground with small explosion, but what it caused was utter chaos. Marines floating in the air in all different direction at different speed. It was as if someone fucked with gravity.

He watched one Marines holding on to a pipe for dear life as he was floating towards the sky.

McMillin was not safe from these forces but he acted his magboots that latched onto the metal floor of the CP. {SHIT!} [New Singapore command this is Outpost Alpha 1-1 we have been hit with some form of gravity weapon and out line is shattered, the enemy will surely charge soon and we need support. Requesting ETA on second Spartan team?]

[Outpost 1-1 we read you and they are five mikes out, we are also redirecting a Wasp to help you deal with that Gunship, good luck and godspeed].

* * *

 _ **Turian Front Line**_

Colonel Octaviculus smiled as the Mk. 8 detonated he could already hear the panicked voices of the Aliens. He jumped up out of his hole

"Come on! Charge For Glory! For our Brothers! For Palavan!" Octaviculus charged forward determined to finish these aliens.

A couple of leftover mines that didn't detonate earlier took out a couple Turians but Octaviculus kept charging and made it to the enemy barricades right as the Mk. 8 mass effect fields faded and he watched the aliens fall over the place except for one who had different styled armor. He was standing in a doorway and already started firing on him and his men. {Must be the leader, capture him and his men will surrender}.

Octaviculus fired on alien leader and was shocked as some form of Kinetic Barrier popped up everytime one of his round hit him. The Aliens weapon was powerful as it was bringing his barrier almost down with just one burst. {Powerful Shields...Powerful weapons what don't these bastards have}.

He took cover and watched now as the battle rage on, these aliens recovered quickly and engaged his men in CQC to which they were surprisingly efficient bringing out knives, bayonets, axes, even a few swords to fight the Turians.

Two Large aliens, obviously different species, came out and used bright white swords to slash through his troops.

The battle was relatively equal until the Mantis showed up and started killing the aliens with heavy machinegun fire. The remaining MaKo drove over the trench and started engaging the enemy.

Octaviculus jumped out of cover shot a burst at one alien bringing it down before turning back to the leader who was still firing from the doorway shouting orders to his men.

One of the Asari commandos sent a singularity towards the Leader and he was thrown from his feet as he struck a wall his helmet coming off. Octaviculus took advantage of this and charged him while putting the gun to his head but he froze as the alien looked at him. He was shocked cause this Alien wasn't an Alien...it was a Human.

The Human had a ragged scar going from his upper left forehead down diagonally across his face down to his chin. The Human yelled at me in English "Come on you xeno basterd! Shoot me!"

He pulled up his omni-tool and did a scan. a healthy Human male. {What the fuck is going on!} he was about to order his men to stand down when two strange vehicles came into the fray. They had four wheels and a relatively open cab. One with a Machinegun the other with some form of high powered cannon and it was taking out the Mako fairly easily with it.

He started looking around the battlefield and noticed a squad of these Humans had turned the tide after seeing these two vehicle come into the battle. They cheered as they were massacring his men yelling 'Chief Chief Chief' over and over, as well as the ones in the vehicles that had similar armor. The rest of the Humans looked to the vehicle with the Cannon and started cheering as well. Octaviculus realized a war hero just entered the fray. A small gunship that was similar looked to the Mantis, entered the area and engaged the Mantis as well as the giant twin barreled tank came around the corner.

[All Turian, Asari, and Salarian forces retreat to the evac zone. I repeat all Citadel forces retreat!] He took one last look the Human who looked confused as why I had yet to shoot him and why the Turians were retreating.

"Spirits be damned...its never easy is it" Colonel Octaviculus turned and ran, helping out a private who had been caught in the explosion of the now crashed Mantis. It turned out to be Private Aetlianus and his face was badly burned and scarred. "Come on Aetlianus...I told you I would get you out and I plan on making sure you do."

He looked behind and the Human leader ordered all units to seize fire before looking back at him. The rest of the Humans looked confused, except for the giants from the vehicles they were passive and showed no emotion.

* * *

 ** _Turian Evac Zone_**

 ** _Citadel Forces Evacuation in-progress_**

 ** _/*\_**

[Colonel Octaviculus to Admiral Dexiion, I have priority intel for all forces] he said over the encrypted channel.

[What is it Colonel, and why have you ordered the retreat] she asked obviously angry.

[Ma'am the aliens have been identified. We are not fighting an unknown race...we are engaging Humans] he replied calmly looking over at Private Aetlianus getting on the medical shuttle.

[What! Are you sure!] she said, slight fear in her voice.

[Yes ma'am...Omni-tools confirmed it as well as visual confirmation, these aliens are Humans] he replied looking around. He was the last person on the field and turned to his 2IC. "Everyone off the Field Sergeant Major?" He asked the older Turian.

The Sergeant nodded "All the dead and living have been accounted for Sir." Octaviculus sighed and he jumped onto the shuttle as it took off. He turned his radio back on. [That was why I ordered the retreat]

The line was silent for a few minutes before the Admiral replied [You did good colonel...we need to discuss how we are to fix this...problem report to me as soon as possible] and before he could reply the line was cut.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Pride of Palavan**_

 _ **Moving away from the Planet**_

 _ **/*\**_

 **"** Colonel do you know how bad this could be for the Citadel...that we just engaged Humans! AGAIN!" she asked him to which he nodded looking a little shook up.

"I do ma'am...I was shocked when I saw the Human, but these Humans are not a part of the Systems Alliance so damage to our reputation with them would be negligible" Colonel Octaviculus said motioning to the lack of Eezo and different weapons and vehicle design aesthetic.

"I hope you are right...but we need to come up with a contingency plan on this an-" She was cut of by her comm officer who burst into the room.

"Ma'am we are getting those strange reading when ever the enemy uses their...portals...but its at a much greater magnitude." he reported a little afraid.

"Understood I am on my way." She replied motioning for the private to leave. "Colonel we will continue this later...maybe we can broker a peace now."

She walked to the bridge and sat down and it wasn't long before the strange black-blue-white portals opened up, except it was much much larger, it seemed either a lot of vessels using one portal.

She gasped as a fleet of massive vessels came out of the portal many the same size as the Super-dread these Humans have. What made her afraid the most was a vessel came out of the Portal that her sensor Operators said was 120 Kilometers long. {Bigger than the citadel} the ships were purple and silver and were smooth and bulbous like some massive marine animal definitely didn't match these Humans preferred design.

The Colonel turned and whispered in her ear "There were some buildings that had similar designs to these ships...this may have been a joint colony ma'am."

She was about to open a channel when her sensor operator said the larger vessel released two more ships that were 28 kilometers long.

"Ma'am, we are receiving a communication from the largest vessel visual and audio." her comm officer reported.

"Put it through." She ordered and the front view screen popped up with an Alien in silvery white armor. It was a reptilian with four mandibles two of which were cut short in scar tissue. Octaviculus looked at the Alien and she realized he had seen one before meaning they were on the colony.

"This is R'tas 'Vadum Fleetmaster of the Fleet of Divine Judgement aboard the Ultra Carrier Shadow of Intent you have attacked the Conclave of Independent species by landing on our moon as well as attacking our allies the U.N.S.C. and invaded a joint colony prepare to be destroyed you pathetic whelps!" and the line was cut.

* * *

 _ **AND CUT! The big reveal happened at the Citadel forces are not prepared for the CIS. Please review and I apologize for this one being late. I hope everyone enjoys and as always have a wonderful day/night!**_

 _ **YAYUPDATE: yup finished this one and was happy with how it kinda came out, though I hope you all enjoy it!**_


	9. Chapter 8 Baptism by Plasma

**_A/N Next chapter is here! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. The story is going to be a majority of Political for a little while, of course after the Turians baptism by Plasma! I hope you all enjoy._**

 ** _Note: The Covenant vehicles look the Halo 5 vehicles while the Covenant Remnants vehicles look like Halo CE-4 due to them still being made the same._**

 ** _Update Started 10/14/2017 2252 ended 10/15/2017 0243: Hey still going though to find and fix mistakes and add a little: Word Increase 1,737 to 2,133._**

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Ultra Carrier Shadow of Intent**_

 ** _New Singapore System_**

 ** _/*\_**

R'tas 'Vadum grinned (a Sangheili Grin not a human one) as he saw the fear in these Aliens faces. "Sensor Operator what does our ship detect." He asked turning toward an Unggoy.

The Unggoy Ultra replied in its squeaky voice. "All enemy forces have abandon the planet and are starting to flee from the system Fleetmaster, it seems they recognize our superiority!"

R'tas nodded, "Send both Super Carriers to the hole in the debris field...we must destroy as many of these vile whelps as possible."

A Kig-Yar communications officer turned from his station "Sir their Capital ship is hailing us, it is the Lead ship."

R'tas 'Vadum clenched his mandibles "Put it through on my personal view screen." A holographic screen popped up in front of him with what he assumed was a female of this species due to physical differences and a more feminine voice.

"This is Admiral Dexiion of the Turian Dreadnought _Palavan's Pride_ , I am imploring you to not to attack, we did not know we were attacking Humanity. This has all been a mistake!" She had a look of fear in her eyes as she implored him. But it was something he has seen in human Captains...it was fear not for her own life, but for the lives of her crew.

"We cannot let this transgression slide Admiral, many have died this day, prepare your crew for the afterlife awaits them." He replied before cutting the transmission as she tried to speak again. He growled seeing the desperation in her eyes...to save her crew, it was admirable.

He made a last minute decision and stood up and walked toward the forward view screen "Try and disable the ships...prisoners will give us a better position when dealing with these new aliens when they come."

He received nods from his entire crew as they worked diligently at their stations, charging the lateral lines and the forward energy projector. The lead tactical officer turned to him giving the Sangheili salute of hand over his heart. "Weapons are charged Fleetmaster!"

He looked over the enemy fleet, ships minuscule compared to theirs. He turned back to his command chair with his arms behind his back saying one word. "Fire."

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Palavan's Pride**_

 _ **Fleeing enemy fleet**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Dexiion was worried and scared for her crew, many so young and full of life. Many of her new crew were running around getting to escape pods or even just laying down crying. She noticed a comm signal coming through and decided to activate the line.

[Palavan's pride this is the _Fires of Manae_ , we and the _Steel of Nanus_ will try and distract the enemy for you to escape. Good luck and Spirits be with you].

[Wait don't sacrifice your lives! We can escape!] she ordered as she sent orders to retreat across their fleet.

[Sorry ma'am...we have to do this] and he cut the line.

She looked at the view screen at the two cruisers rushing towards the massive vessels. "Spirits guide your path." She whispered softly before shouting various orders while the ship turned. What she saw scared her, the two 28 k behemoths were blocking the hole in the debris field. They were trapped and many lives would die trying to escape.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Ultra Carrier Shadow of Intent**_

 _ **/*\**_

R'tas chuckled as the two vessels started firing on the Intent right as the Lateral Lines fired their plasma torpedoes. {Brave...trying to act as a screen for the rest of their fleet...a Human tactic} he went to a weapon station. "Please remove yourself from your station." He ordered the Sangheili manning the station.

The Young Major Sangheili immediately stood and left the station allowing R'tas to sit down. R'tas was on the forward energy projector, he manipulated the energy output and fired upon the _Palavan's pride_ the white lance of pure energy shearing off her wings disabling the ship.

"You may have your station back Major." He said getting up returning to his position at the forward view screen.

"At once Fleetmaster." He said saluting before he got back into his station.

* * *

 ** _Open Space_**

 ** _Battle Overview_**

 ** _/*\_**

The _Palavan's pride_ was disabled and hundreds of plasma torpedoes from the fleet started damaging engines and destroying wings and weapon systems the Turians GUARDIAN lasers doing nothing to slow down the plasma based weapons.

Energy projectors carved through ships their ceramic based hull being shredded by the pure energy and plasma. The Kinetic barriers not even activating.

The two cruisers the _Fire of Menae_ and the _Steel of Nanus_ continued to engage the CIS their broadsides and guardians firing at full affect, their full complements of Distruptor torpedoes launching at the enemy ships in hopes of getting a lucky shot.

The Turians fleet launched escape pods by the dozens trying to escaped the burning ships and were quickly picked up by modified Spirit dropships and brought to the Shadow of Intent

There were five cruisers protecting a frigate that had the leader of the Salarian STG and Asari Commandos on it. The ships taking heavy damage but still attempting to allow one ship to escape this carnage.

Turian Fighters launched from the remaining Carrier and charged towards the enemy fleet when thousands of Banshee and Seraph fighters including a new fighter that no one has seen before launch from the fleet and engage the Turian fighters disabling as many as they could but still had to destroy many.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Fire of Manae**_

 _ **/*\**_

Captain Arianel continued to bark out orders to his men to keep firing even to the end as the plasma started boiling the metal around them and their flesh was seared from their bones. Their screams died off as the plasma killed them quickly.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Ultra Carrier Shadow of Intent**_

 _ **Bridge**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Fleetmaster there is one ship being protected and is close to escaping." A Yanme'e sensor operator reported.

"Let them escape...their people need to hear of what has happened to their fleet." He ordered growing board of this engagement. Even the Humans in the beginning of the war were harder adversaries.

"Fleetmaster a message is coming for you directly." His communication officer a female Kig'yar reported.

"Put it through." He said calmly as the face of Admiral Dexiion popped up on his screen her face as solid as steel her eyes as cold as a Bahalo winter "Admiral."

"Fleetmaster R'tas 'Vadum I Admiral Colilonia Dexiion of the Turian Hierarchy fleet Hammer of Justice commanding officer of the Turian Dreadnought Palavan's Pride surrender to you." She looked down for a second the pain of loosing troops in her eyes. "I will await transport to your vessel in the hanger of my ship, my crew has already put down all weapons and we will not engage you further."

"I Fleetmaster R'tas 'Vadum of the Fleet of Divine Judgment and the Shipmaster of the Ultra Carrier Shadow of Intent accept your surrender, I will personally escort you to my vessel, you have served your people well." He cut the line and stood up and started for the gravity lift.

"Shipmistress Isonia you have command while I am gone." He ordered his second in command before stepping into the lift which took him down to his personal hanger which contained two Seraphs and a heavily modified Phantom. His Honor Guard stood by the Silver and Gold Phantom.

His Honor Guard consisted of four Sangheili, two Mgalekgolo bond pairs, three Kig-Yar Skirmishers, and one Jiralhanae Chieftain.

"Fleetmaster we are ready for departure." The Jiralhanae reported kneeling his silver plated armor showing him as the leader of this honor guard.

"Thank you Suevem, and rise my friend." He replied to the Jiralhanae as we entered the Phantom "We have an Admiral to escort."

* * *

 _ **Open Space**_

 _ **/*\**_

The small Frigate and two of the five Cruisers protecting it were allowed to pass by the Super Carriers and went to FTL speeds rushing towards the Mass Relay to report on this massacre.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Palavans Pride**_

 _ **Hanger deck**_

 _ **/*\**_

Admiral Dexiion stood in the hanger with two guards which were Turian Cabal. She watched as the odd gold and silver oblong ship floated into the hanger with its two fighter escorts waiting outside the ship.

The side ramp opened up and lowered to the ground. Walking down it was a tall hairy brutish alien in silver armor that looked very ceremonial and had glowing redish orange accents, to his side were two of the reptilian aliens with small bird like aliens in a triangle formation in the middle, all of them in the same style armor but red.

After them the Fleetmaster walked down in his Silver armor with glowing purple accents flanked by massive creatures again in the same armor as the rest of the guard.

"Admiral Dexiion a pleasure to meet you." He walked up to her and was towering over her eyeing the armed guards "They are not necessary but if it would make you feel at ease they may come." he said very calmly his eyes still analyzing her guards.

She swallowed and calmly retorted "Protocol dictates that the commanding officer be guarded by at least two Turian forces in a surrender situation as to protect her against possible assassination." Her response got a small chuckle from the Fleetmaster.

"I think we will get along just fine, please." He motioned for her to get into the ship. She walked up the ramp her guards followed closely behind. The Fleetmaster followed her up and offered her a strange container filled full of of water before motioning to sit down.

"Thank you Fleetmaster." She said bowing her head in thanks before taking the large container and sipping it, the water tasted sweet with some assortment of minerals she did not know.

"What is to happen to my crew, and all the troops under my command?" She asked carefully handing back the container.

"They will be recovered and taken to the surface to be placed into a compound until our governments can come up with a peaceful resolution to this conflict or until one side fully surrenders." he replied sitting down on the fold out seats.

"I am curious about several things that have come up in this...campaign." She said sitting across from him the chair slightly unfomfortable.

"Speak Admiral." He replied simply crossing his arms seemingly curious as to what she had to say.

"Well, how are we able to talk...our species have never met, and your ships are massive how did you build them? And how do you know Humanity" she asked, her last question had the Fleetmaster looking at her strangely.

"The Forerunners whos technology we have based ours on has created a translation program that works almost instantaneously and has allowed us to speak with new species, Our ships are carefully built and is classified, as for Humanity we have known them for quite a long time now, the _U.N.S.C._ used to be our enemies...the better question is...how do you know of Humanity." He replied swiftly and she was confused now.

"The _Systems Alliance_ and the _Turian Hierarchy_ have known each other for Thirty years now after the Relay 314 incident, and what is the _U.N.S.C._?" She replied and he looked even more confused now.

" _Systems Alliance_? Relay 314 Incident? You confuse me Admiral...all will be resolved soon." He simply said with a subtle tone that said enough talking.

{Colilonia what have you gotten yourself into now} she thought to herself as the ship slowed to a stop inside the massive ship.

* * *

 _ **A/N Yea I know short chapter but didn't really want a half battle half political bull. But anyways hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday season. As always please review and have a wonderful day/night!**_

 _ **UPDATE: Hey Y'all yea couldn't find too many changes about this aside from make the Brute HonorGuard an Ultra Honor Guard as he is their leader.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Peace before war

_**A/N So this one is started on Christmas day so it gives you a timeline when I started and put this out. I hope to have it out before next Sunday considering I have all day tomorrow to write as well so I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Note: This one is taking me forever!**_

 _ **UPDATE!: Hey everyone...really don't like how this chapter came out so I have reworked it adding things to make certain things make sense.**_

 _ **UPDATE: Started 10/15/2017 0246 ended . Same ol' shit again, working through the chapters working on parts and grammar. Word increase 2,922 to 3,454.**_

* * *

 _ **Aboard the SSV Normandy**_

 _ **Approaching Relay 683**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Shepard I just want to say this is pushing our stealth systems to the limit" Joker said shakily as he slowly came into the system sweat glistening off his brow.

"Don't worry joker you know we are faster then any Turian ship" she replied patting him softly on the back her own body covered in sweat as the heat in the ship kept building. As they got closer they saw two heavily damaged cruisers and a frigate come out of the relay.

"Jesus what in the hell happened to them" Miranda gasped "The armor looks melted"

The Cruisers were barely functioning, pieces of their hull were missing, whole decks looked decompressed. The Frigate looked a lot better as if the cruisers were shielding the ship.

{The dangers of going through a Relay with that much damage...what were they running from}

"Shepard, I think you would like to know not even a collector particle beam can cause the damage seen on the Turian vessels" EDI reported.

"Then it has to be Reaper" Garrus said with a little shakiness in his voice.

"Negative, a Reapers main cannon would have destroyed the Cruisers all together this indicated a weapon not yet encountered by any known race." EDI countered.

As they were speaking one of the Cruisers detonated the explosion threatening to damage the other two vessels.

"Well, Joker take us through the Relay and make sure the Steath Systems are reactivated as soon as we arrive on the other end" Alexia ordered which got her a frightened look from Joker. "Don't worry Joker everything will be ok".

The Light Frigate approached the Relay and shot through space the Turians not taking notice due to trying to get the people off the damaged ships, but a small angular drone did notice and sent a message to its master, a floating orb with one glowing eye. "Interesting, they have survived, I guess my predictions that they would not survive were...premature."

* * *

 _ **Aboard the UNSC Infinity**_

 _ **New Singapore Orbit**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Arbiter I thank you, if you had not arrived I am sure the colony would have been taken." Lasky said giving a traditional Sangheili salute with right arm across his body his hand over his heart.

"Do not fret Admiral, my friend, this enemy is a threat to CIS as well as the UNSC and it is our duty as allies to assist." the Old Sangheili said calmly returning the salute. "In other news we have determined their technology is based on something we call Mass-less Matter."

"Mass-less Matter? Care to elaborate?" He asked leading the Arbiter to a large conference room.

"The Covenant discovered this Mass-less Matter nearly four centuries ago and deemed it a heathens material and all technology based on it must be eradicated...now with the fall of the Covenant we have looked back at Mass-less Matter and discovered many properties, it can lower or raise the mass of an object with the correct electrical signal...in fact we have started incorporating it into our newest generation of Fighters we call Phantasms to make them the most maneuverable fighter we have."

"So these aliens have all their Technology based on this Mass-less Matter?" Lasky asked hoping there was a weakness to this technology.

"Indeed so it would seem, it is a very poor practice as we have not found much Mass-less Matter across our section of Galaxy and it is very restricting." The Arbiter claimed as he sat down.

"How do we fight this technology?" He said as he sat down passing the Arbiter some water.

"Thank you, well we are not sure, their shields are kinetic based and their weapons seem to overheat given time and their lasers are quite effective but cannot deflect plasma weapons and your missiles are too great in number for them. Again a weak technology." He said drinking some water.

"Ok, a better question...will they be back?" He said grimly looking out at the cleanup efforts.

* * *

 _ **Normandy SR-2**_

 _ **Orion Arm side of Relay 683**_

"And we are through the Relay Commander, Jesus there is a lot of debris out here, looks like the fight started here" Joker stated and it was an understatement.

She saw cruisers and even a dreadnought broken in half. Some seem to have been blasted apart by hundreds of missiles.

There seemed to be very little of what ever the Turians fought though only small traces of a titanium alloy.

There was debris everywhere and sensors picked up pockets of high radiation similar to that of Nuclear detonations.

"Damn...no planet so this was likely a Relay guard...Joker can you detect any residual Eezo trails?" Shepard asked turning to the pilot.

Joker works on the console cycling through the various sensors. "Yes but very faint, I would say a little over half a day old." He turned to Shepard already knowing her order. "Want me to follow it?"

Alexia nodded putting her hand behind her back. "Lets go attempt friendly first contact...And hope the Turians didn't fuck us all over."

The Normandy SR-2 started forward before going into Faster Than Light speeds to find this new species.

* * *

 _ **UNSC Infinity**_

 ** _Bridge_**

Roland was busy going over the long list of damages and casualties when the sensors picked up a small blip at the edge of sensor range but it soon disappears. "Hmm strange" he activates the Forerunner sensors and quickly finds the culprit, a small corvette that looked similar to the Turian ships but was too different to actually be one their ship.

"Roland to Admiral Lasky come in please." He said over the comm channels.

"What is it Roland." The Admiral replied he could hear the Arbiter in the background.

"A stealth vessel has entered the system, design shares some aesthetics to the Turian ships but I believe it is a different species." He told the Admiral sending the sensor data to him.

"Thank you Roland, you have permission to detain this vessel, do not fire unless fired upon, we already have one war on our hands." Lasky said before cutting the line.

Roland opens a channel to the ship and runs it through every known translation system. "Attention Stealth Corvette this is the UNSC Infinity and you are in violation of UNSC and CIS sovereign space, if you do not answer this transmission or leave it will be deemed a hostile act and you will join the debris of the recent battle." Roland then smugly crossed his arms, a habit he got from Cortana.

* * *

 _ **Normandy SR-2**_

 _ **Unknown Garden World system**_

They had only been in the system for a few minutes looking at the artificial debris field and the Turian debris when something sent a small power surge through the ship.

Soon after that their comms turned on, "Attention Stealth Corvette this is the UNSC Infinity and you are in violation of UNSC and CIS sovereign space, if you do not answer this transmission or leave it will be deemed a hostile act and you will join the debris of the recent battle."

"How the hell!" Joker cursed as the transmission came through. "They detected us Commander, I don't know how...and they called my baby a Corvette!"

"No matter, open a channel." Alexia ordered after sighing. Joker nodded and gave her a thumbs up to show the channel was connected. "This is Commander Alexia Shepard Commanding Officer of the Normandy SR-2 Frigate, "I have come to start a peaceful dialogue with your species in response to the greatest threat this Galaxy has ever seen."

Several silent minutes later and a response came. "Normandy you are clear to come to us, be advised you will be Docking with the PDV Shadow of Intent, sending a waypoint to your AI." The same voice responded

Shepard looked at EDI with a look of confusion. "My apologies Shepard I could not keep them from discovering me but I was able to mask the crews Bio-signatures they do not know how many are on the Normandy."

"Good work EDI, now Joker take us to where they told us to go...slowly." Joker nodded and turned off the stealth systems before going forward and it isn't long before they see the Shadow of Intent.

"By the Goddess its huge!" Liara gasped.

"Spirits..." Garrus exclaimed.

"Intriguing must need vast amounts of Eezo to operate" Mordin mumbled.

"I concure with Doctor Solus but I am not detecting any Element Zero on the vessel" EDI said.

"And I thought the Citadel was big" Shepard calmly said.

"I want to see how it works" Tali claimed with a hint of love in her voice.

The Normandy approaches the massive hanger bays and easily lands within the ship. The Hanger of this ship had several ships larger than theirs and even a Turian Dreadnought with the Nacelles cut off.

"Ok I am going to take Liara, Tali, and Garrus with me" Shepard said as she went to the Normandy's hanger dropping the ramp "And only bring side arms".

The team nodded as they walked down the ramp and were greeted by several tall reptilians with four jaws, two tall gorilla looking aliens, two squat aliens with triangular packs, and surprisingly a Human.

The Human eyes Shepard confusingly while the reptilians looks at each other and conversed with each other he cause something that sounded like wort. "Welcome aboard...Human?" Asked the human regaining his composure and which Shepard nods "How?" He asked again then his eyes went even wider seeing Liara.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asks now very confused.

"All will be discussed soon." One of the Reptilians with very ornate armor said stepping forward "Now come with us please." He motioned for them to walk down a corridor.

* * *

 _ **PDV Shadow Of Intent**_

 _ **Primary Communications Room**_

 _ **/*\**_

The were led to a large conference room that had three Turians in it that glared daggers at Shepard and her crew.

"Now we may discuss this situation in private." The reptilian said walking around the table. "First Introductions, I am Arbiter Thel'Vadam of the Sangheili and leader of the Conclave of Independent Species, CIS for short."

"I am Admiral Thomas Lasky of the United Nations Space Command, the Military and scientific branch of the United Earth Government and the Commanding officer of the Infinity flagship of the UNSC." The Human said eyeing both Shepard and Liara with interest and confusion.

The female Turian stood and went to attention "I am Admiral Colilonia Dexiion, Commanding Officer of the Turian Dreadnought Palavan's Pride, and the leader of the Turian fleet Hammer of Justice".

Shepard stood and gave a respectful nod to everyone in the room. "I am Commander Alexia Shepard of the Human Systems Alliance, Commanding Officer of the Normandy SR-2 stealth frigate."

The Arbiter did what Shepard assumed was a smile. "Good, now since we have the upper hand here...we will ask the questions first...Admiral you may start."

Lasky stood up and looked at Shepard. "What is the Systems Alliance...and how do you have a ship with technology no Human has ever seen before?"

Shepard stood and cleared her throat, "The Systems Alliance is the Government of Earth and her colonies, and the Normandy has the best technology in the Galaxy aside from the Reapers and Collectors."

"Sorry lady but the Government of Earth and Her Colonies is the UEG, and the best discovered Technology in the Galaxy is operated by the UNSC and CIS ...while the Turian ships are good...your mass-less matter is stagnating your technological growth." Lasky retorted with an air of confusion in his voice.

"I have never heard of the UEG, UNSC, or CIS before today...and what is Mass-less matter?" she asked.

Tali stood up and turned to Shepard "I would assume he means Element Zero which all our technology is based on."

"And you would be?" the Arbiter asked with interest.

"I am Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy, head engineer aboard the Normandy of the Quarian race." she replied sitting down.

"This is Doctor Liara T'soni my Archeologist, intelligence officer, and Field Medic of the Asari people, and Garrus Vakarian my weapons officer a Turian." Alexia said motioning to the crew with her.

"This is splendid! Absolutely Splendid!" An energetic voice cried out as a golden flash of light happened in the center of the room revealing a floating orb with a golden eye like device in the center. "Peaceful relations between the Humanities...and one of my makers tests with Zero Matter! Ooooh Splendid indeed...Maybe I should have made them true Reclaimers..."

The Arbiter sprung up "Oracle!?"

Lasky groaned "Not another Monitor..."

"Greetings! I am 195409 Stoic Reclamation Monitor of the Orion Arm and the reseeder of Humanity! It seems my plans have been too fruitful...two different Human civilizations discovering space flight and meeting oooh this is just splendid. As well as the subgroup known as the Asari!"

Lasky interrupted the monitors speech. "Whoa whoa wait a minute! You seeded two humanities in the Galaxy? Why? And what is this zero-matter test?"

Shepard was now thoroughly confused at this floating orb thingie.

"Two separate Humanities had a higher chance of survival and achieving the Mantle of Responsibility. I created a Shield world that had a connection to Forerunner Artifacts on Erde-Tyrene to have the same Geological formations as well as structure. Due to this the two Earths as you call it are exactly alike. And as well the Asari were a test to put Human DNA onto a planet with an abundance of Zero-Matter!" The Monitor said cheerily which was very creepy.

Shepard stood up after realizing what he said. "Ok wait! Are you saying Earth...my Earth is just a copy!?"

"My people are just a test..." Liara looked down at her hands and seemed to fall back into her chair.

The Monitor turned to Shepard and tilted. "Why yes it is, though you would never be able to tell, the Shield world I built only encompasses the core of the planet! Making almost impossible to detect."

It then looked at Liara "Do not fret Asari, my creators had high hopes for you after your development into a sentient species...it is why you were decided to be indexed to be seeded after the firing of the Halo Instillation."

Alexia sat down slumping in her seat and Tali put her hand on to her shoulder to comfort her.

"I understand this is a lot to take in...but I want to know about this greatest threat to the Galaxy...the Flood must be stopped." the Arbiter calmly said but with anger tinged in his voice.

"Flood? No I am talking about the Reapers...sentient machine hell bent to destroy all life in this Galaxy." Shepard said even more confused now.

"Holy Oracle what are these Reapers she speaks of?" The Arbiter asks the floating Orb to which went high up in the room.

The Monitor takes over the holograms in the room and turns them on showing Reaper capital ships.

"Reapers is the designation of a group of sentient machines given to them by a Species labeled as Prothean, once every Fifty Thousand Years Reapers Return from Darkspace to destroy all advanced life in the galaxy using the knowledge of those races to build a new Reaper, hardly the Greatest Threat as this Reclaimer says, though they would be to a race based completely on Zero-Matter" the Monitor says still cheery.

"Though they are indeed a threat that my creators drove off easily during their time...I am afraid I am unsure if your current technological level is capable to fight of the Reapers...now that the Mass Relay is open they can return to the Orion Arm...something that due to my altering of the device they could not achieve, the Mass Relay could only be opened from this side."

"What is more dangerous than Sentient Machines Destroying all life?!" Alexia yelled at the Monitor.

"Well there are two answers to that Reclaimer...one is a creation of my masters called a Halo, its purpose to starve out the greatest threat in the universe...the Flood."

The Monitor said non-nonchalantly the cheeriness suddenly gone from his voice. "And their threat you greatly reduced Reclaimer...from stopping Nazara from continuing the Cycle, a feat the Protheans who were much more advanced failed to do."

"How did you know about that?!" Shepard exclaimed looking at the orb that new about the Battle of the Citadel.

"Quite easy in fact, I detected the activation of the Relay hub and as Nazara was destroyed it sent one message through to the other Reapers that I was able to pick up as it went through out the relay network." It got closer to her, uncomfortably close. "It said one thing above all else...it said...Shepard."

"If you stopped one of these Reapers before what is the big threat now?" Lasky asked.

"Because to destroy one Reaper it took the Citadel Defense Fleet and the Alliance Fifth Fleet...and both suffered extreme casualties." she said solemnly thinking of the countless deaths that day.

"I see...and you are asking for our assistance in this?" The Arbiter asks while looking at Lasky.

"I am...our Governments refuse to believe in the Reaper threat...preferring to believe Sovereign...or Nazara was simply a Geth Dreadnought, from what you demonstrated in decimating a Turian fleet...which damages our ability to fight the Reapers, you have the capability to defeat them." Alexia said with desperation in her voice.

"Well...Shepard its not in my ability to decide anything...I have to contact my superiors." Lasky said one hand scratching the back of his head in thought.

"And I must alert the council to this, I cannot make a decision of this magnitude alone anymore." The Arbiter claimed.

The Monitor still looked at Shepard "I have already started allocating my resources to combat any Reapers coming through the Relay, My sentinels, Prometheans, and automated Forerunner defense Turrets, while limited, will attempt to hold back the Reapers but I am afraid I do not have many to offer...I can give your vessel several sentinel drones to protect it as well as Pomethean watchers"

"Thank you Stoic Reclamation." Alexia said bowing her head in thanks.

Admiral Dexiion was still quiet looking at the hologram. "Well Shepard...the Council and the Hierarchy might not like it but you have my support...this thing seems to have evidence...of course none of my ships are battle ready anymore."

Shepard nodded "Thank you Admiral...I am sure you will be able to help somehow."

"Splendid, shall I transport you both to your respective governments? I have translocation grids across the spiral arm." Stoic asked both Lasky and the Arbiter to which they both nodded and in a flash of golden light all three were gone.

"Well...we have some allies now at least" Garrus said sighing.

Alexia nodded just before the Monitor returned in another flash of golden light.

"Stoic Reclamation?" Liara started slowly.

"Yes Asari, do you have an inquiry?" It spoke floating over to her eagerly.

She nodded "where there any other tests that the Forerunners did with Human DNA?"

Stoic paused for a moment "Yes my databanks indicate that there were two planets in the same system my masters did the same test without the Zero-Matter...in fact it is only a short jump from here..."

* * *

 _ **Well the Chapter is complete...yes it is a SHIT TON of talking but thats what this chapter and the next chapter is mainly going to be. Politics and all that jazz. Well I hope you all enjoy the story and please leave a review they do help and as always have a wonderful day/night!**_

 _ **Update done: didn't change much with this chapter but even small grammar changes are good changes.**_


	11. Chapter 10 Peace, War, and Asylum

_**A/N Hey everyone, next chapter is coming out, started writing this one on the 23 of Jan. It might be a little slow coming I am dealing with some personal stuff at the moment. I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **note Feb 4: sorry for the long wait. Personal issues finally resolved today! well not all of them but I am good to keep writing.  
**_

 _ **Note: I apologize for the long wait in between updates and I am trying to get quicker with them again like I first was.**_

 _ **UPDATE! So still working on these updates, works been keeping me busy and I appologize: Word Increase 3,551 to 4,514.**_

* * *

 _ **Sol System-Earth**_

 _ **SODP Tokyo**_

 ** _Lord Hoods Personal Office_**

 ** _/.*\_**

Lord hood was enjoying a cup of coffee when a golden light filled the room causing him to pull out the pistol from his desk and aim it and the glow. When the glow faded and standing before him was Admiral Lasky he lowered the weapon.

"Admiral! How the hell are you here!" He exclaimed checking his computer and noticing the Infinity wasn't in the system.

Cortana appeared on her pedestal "Sir if I am not mistaken that is the work of a Forerunner Teleportation device." She turned to Lasky with a grin. "Am I right Admiral?"

He nodded "Cortana is right, we have repelled an assault from a species called the Turians, and we have been contacted by a Forerunner Monitor and...well he has provided us with quite the information...we also encounter a...second humanity Sir."

Lord Hood shook his head and rubbed his temple. "Forerunners...why does everything weird that happens involve them in some way?" Lord Hood sighed looking at the Admiral, "Ok Report Admiral, a quick one if you please."

Lasky nodded and took a breath. "Ok I will give you the shortened version, a Turian fleet came out of the Galaxy Gate with large numbers and destroyed several vessels, we decided to retreat to the Colony and prepare a better defense of the colony should we not be able to hold orbital supremacy."

He walked towards a holotable and brought up New Singapore before putting a disk into it shoiwng their battle plan and the battle itself.

"We created a debris field since their Faster Than Light is in real space, and we also put Nuclear mines into the field, we held them as long as we could but they focused all their fire on one ship at a time as well as we believe they were able to detect our energy build up when we charged the MACs." He showed the maneuvers that the Turians were doing when the MACs charged.

"This gave it the appearance that the Turians were dodging our MAC fire, of course thats not really true but it had a pyschological effect on our men, they quickly got into knife fighting range where we had to limit MAC use, in close quarters they had more of an advantage, they also quickly acquired fighter superiority but they didn't seem to have dedicated bomber craft which gave us a slight edge." He paused thinking of all the lives lost.

Cortana spoke up "You did all you could Admiral."

There was a caring look as if she was trying to make him feel better.

He smiled and nodded to the AI. "Thank you Cortana, we had already dropped off all our ground forces so we hid in the nebula near by to preform hit and run tactics after we gauged our status, our front lines on the ground held out until the Turians preformed an orbital bombardment on our lines, they were breaking through but for some reason they retreated...we now know it was due to one of our troopers loosing their helmet and the Turian seeing he was Human."

Lord Hood looked over the battle with interest. "I take it their Humanity and the Turians have some form of Alliance?"

Lasky nodded and brought up the data on the Systems Alliance. "They are part of a Galactic Government called the Citadel...no its not like the Covenant before you ask...anyway the CIS soon arrived and incapacitated the Turian Fleet with no casualties...they brought in the new Shadow of Intent Ultra Carrier."

Lord Hood chuckled "Leave it to the Arbiter for over kill...now about these new Humans?"

"Well from what we have determined only one of them has the Forerunner Gene that makes us Reclaimers and that would be this Commander Shepard we met...she came in a Stealth Corvette of sorts to make contact with us...apparently there is a Race of Sentient Machines called Reapers bent on the destruction of Civilization and she has requested our help in the matter seeing the power of our vessels on the Turians, who are the greatest military in the Citadel."

Lord Hood sat down sighing. "Our help? We have enough issues with the Jiralhanae Empire and the Covenant Remnant that popped up...we just made peace with the Kig-Yar Confederacy and they are now a member of the Conclave...how destructive are these Reapers?"

Lasky cleared his throat bringing up the image of the Reaper ship the Monitor showed us. "From what we determined they are deemed a sever threat according to the Forerunner Monitor."

He turned to look out the window. "They are second only to the Flood with our current level of technology in the Monitors words."

Lord Hood nodded before asking. "So in reality they make our current enemies look pathetic?"

Lasky just nodded not having to speak again.

"What was the Arbiters thoughts on this incident and this revelation?" The aging Admiral asked quietly.

"The Arbiter believes that the Reapers are a valid threat and is currently talking to the Sangheili Council about firing up their ship foundries."

Lord Hood sighed before standing back up. "I want to help but since this isn't wartime I don't have the authorization...if these Turians were the threat, I could since they attacked first...I need to inform the President and hope she believes us."

He presses a few buttons on his console and a woman in business attire appears "Lord Hood what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"I have priority Omega and need to speak with President Lanford immediately authorization code Wilco-Indigo-Nova-Tango-Echo-Romeo Charlie-Oscar-Nova-Tango-Indigo-Nova-Gulf-Echo-Nova-Charlie-Yankee acknowledge".

The secretaries eyes went wide hearing the Admirals words. "Acknoweldgment code Romeo-Echo-Alpha-Charlie Two-Five-Five-Two is in effect sir."

"Roger I will arrive within the hour." He turns off the console and pulls Cortanas chip

"Come admiral we have a meeting with the president." He walked to the elevator with a fast pace.

"Yes Sir." He replied standing next to him as two Spartan-IIIs entered the elevator. These Spartans were Lord Hoods personal guard Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091.

The elevator ride went by quietly as they went through the massive station until they arrived at the private hanger for Lord Hood and his escorts.

Hood and Lasky walked into a White Pelican guarded by a squadron of Claymore fighters. Lasky looked at the Claymores, the new fighters were just unveiled and made the Longswords look pathetic in comparison. Lasky entered the Pelican before the two Spartans got into the pilot seats and turned on the Forerunner shield generators making the small vessel practically invulnerable.

"Lets make history Lasky...again." Was all Lord Hood said as they took off.

* * *

 _ **PDV Shadow of Intent**_

 _ **Orbit of New Singapore**_

 _ **Bridge**_

Admiral Dexiion looks over the damages she caused on the joint-colony before turning to R'tas.

"Fleetmaster" she said calmly.

"Yes Admiral." he replied slowly turning towards her.

She cleared her throat and firmly stated. "I would like permission to use what resources I have to help repair the colony...as one part of the atonement of my actions."

The Saurian looked at her with a far gaze, as if remembering something.

"I feel that would be good in rebuilding the bridge between the Turians and the UNSC."

He turned to one of the advanced holographic interfaces, "The Normandy is going down to assist the reconstruction...you may take your guards and some crew to help."

She nodded and walked over to the strange elevator with no floor. {What did they call it...a gravity lift}. Colilonia shook her head, she didn't care what is was called all she knew was she hated the stupid things. The gravity lift was quick though and she soon arrived in the gigantic hanger bay.

Dexiion quickly found the Normandy for while it had organic like curves like most of the CIS vessels, it was vastly different then every other vessel in the hanger. The color a black with white a sharp contrast to the purples and pinks surrounding her.

She approached the Normandy just as commander Shepard stepped down the ramp.

"Admiral, to what do I owe this visit" Shepard asked politely offering her hand.

"I wish to join you in the reconstruction efforts...Fleetmaster R'tas has allowed me and my men to do this." She said quickly taking the offered hand. "Permission to come aboard?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow before replying. "You know they are going to hate you down there right?" Her question was valid. Colilonia nodded and Shepard sighed "Welcome aboard the Normandy Admiral."

Colilonia smiled as she motioned for some of her crew to board the Normandy. {I hope this will help}.

* * *

 _ **Sol System-Earth**_

 ** _Australia-Sydney-Capital of the UNSC_**

 _ **Presidential chambers**_

Lord Hood was not pleased and many people gave him a wide berth, sure it might be due to the two Spartan IIIs behind him but everyone knew when Lord Hood had that scowl on his face it meant trouble.

Hood and the President were not on the best of terms at the moment, each for their own reasons. Lord Hood didn't like that she pushed more and more of the Shipyards and arms factories into disrepair. President Lanford did not like him due to him taking 40% of the UEGs budget to build better ships and defenses for any threat that they may encounter. {Well...I guess this incident had proven my point}

As Lasky and Hood approached the door the two veteran ODSTs that stood guard over the Presidents Office, saluted as sharp as the could which Lord Hood returned before they opened the door.

"Jesus Christ Terrance...what is going on...my Secretary was crying when she let me know." Elizabeth said looking at the Admiral. Elizabeth Lanford was was 53 years old and has held office for five years. Her black hair was swept back and she looked tired.

"Well...good news or bad Liz?" He asked sitting down in front of her while Lasky stayed standing.

"Good first bad second..." She sighed obviously thinking it cant get much worse.

Hood nodded and started off. "We won the battle against an Alien fleet that came out of the Galaxy Gate...though at significant losses and we only won because of the CIS stepping in."

Lanford nodded and smiled softly. "Good thing you called in those favors."

"It was then we met with the Admiral in charge...right after another ship came into the system carrying a Human from a separate government." He continued with the debrief.

The President looked very confused. "How is that possible?" She asked with a surprising calm.

"Oh that would be because of me." A energetic but synthetic voice started which made Lasky groan as the Monitor as well as the Arbiter transported into the room.

"I am glad you have a Forerunner artifact as a desk ornament or I wouldn't have been able to locate you as easily as I had." The Monitor said happily.

The Spartans and ODSTs jumped into action aiming their weapons at the Monitor before Lord Hood stopped them. "Don't shoot at the thing trying to warn us, and that has a giant laser in its eye."

"Ah so you are the leader of the Reclaimers...odd I did not expect you to become a matriarchal society in this iteration of Humanity." It said in a slight confused voice while tilting to the side like a dog.

Everyone in the room except the Spartans started laughing at the Monitors comment.

"Did I say something funny?" It asked quizzically.

Lasky stopped laughing first holding his stomach. "No Stoic, its just we are not a Matriarchal society...we elect officials to their positions."

Stoic paused for a second before gleefully explaining. "Interesting, a very interesting system you must allow me to do further research into this Reclaimer."

"Very well...Stoic was it? But at the task at hand..." President Lanford started "Explain your actions."

Stoic nodded and floated around the room as if he was Sherlock homes deducing something. "As you have learned Humanity is the inheritors to the Mantle of Responsibility, but after the firing of the Halo Array and the reseeding of the different races I had to take measures to ensure Humanity can reclaim the mantle, I had to have a fail safe as it were."

Lanford nodded slowly, she had read about the Mantle from reports from the Ark and from the Librarian on Requiem.

"So I created a shield world that mimics your homeworld in every way possible using Forerunner artifacts here on Earth as you call it." Stoic slowly floated over the Presidents desk and finished his explaination, "Now that Humanity asks for aid against a threat postponed by my makers, but after their fall..."

"They returned." Lanford finished his sentence and the Monitor nodded.

The Arbiter stepped forward "The CIS council has decided to assist in this matter, but not our full forces...we cant risk these Reapers getting to our homeworlds, or acquire too much of our technology, as well as the Jiralhanae are still a threat."

Lanford looks at everyone in the room and sighed "I got a declaration of war to make..."

* * *

 _ **Across all Colonies of the CIS and UNSC**_

 _ **/*\**_

President of the UEG Elizabeth Lanford and Arbiter Thel Vadam of the CIS stood side by side and their holographic images were sent across every view screen in UNSC and CIS space.

Lanford started "Attention! People of the Orion arm!"

"We are under a great threat!" The Arbiter said next "A threat the Forerunners once thought defeated."

Lanford looks at the crowd. "It is called the Reapers...a race of AI, bent on the destruction of all Sentient life, similar to that of the Flood."

Thel nodded before continuing. "We have decide this threat as one of the greatest we have ever faced...almost as great as the Parasite!"

"So it has been decide...like the Unggoy Democracy, the Yanme'e Hives, the Kig-Yar confederacy, the Lekgolo Colonies, The Sangheili Empire! We the United Earth Government shall join the Conclave of Independent species!" Lanford exclaimed.

Across the colonies there was shock this has been talked about for years but nothing ever came of it.

The Arbiter stood forward and activated his energy sword raising his arm high in the air. "And now We declare WAR! WAR ON THE REAPERS!"

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Aboard the SR-2 Normandy**_

 _ **/*\**_

The Normandy picked up the transmission and everyone's jaw dropped while Joker gave a small nervous chuckle "Well...heh...someone finally takes us seriously."

Shepard just nodded, she was shocked an entire government system united against the Reapers...{ if only the council could pull their heads out of their ass like this}.

The Normandy was just coming into atmosphere and was sweeping low to land on the surface and found a decent clearing to put her down.

Shepard and the rest of the ground team with the Admiral and her crew walked down the ramp and was met by seven four wheeled vehicles two with guns the rest completely open with seating for eight not including the driver.

"Commander Shepard of the Alliance?" The lead soldier asked as he stepped forward to which she nodded.

"I am Colonel Devin McMillin United Nations Marine CORPS, I am to escort you and your people ma'am." He took off his helmet and extended his hand which Shepard took.

One of the Turians that came with the Admiral stepped forward. "You...you were the one leading the forces against my men."

McMillin stiffened slightly looking at the Turian that almost killed him, "I am, your men fought bravely."

The Turian extended his hand as a show of peace. "And so did yours Colonel, I would like to know their names, I am colonel Octaviculus, leader of the Turian ground forces."

"Not every day you meet the man who almost killed you the day prior, I will send you those names as well, if you send me the names of your men that died." McMillin replied taking his hand giving it a firm grip.

Admiral Dexiion let out a deep breath that she was holding in. "whew...I thought that was gonna be worse."

Shepard nodded taking her hand off the Carnifax and stepped into the vehicle and her crew followed suit.

The strange vehicles started up and they drove along the bumpy roads towards the colony.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Outskirts**_

 _ **/*\**_

The 'Warthogs' as they found out they were called stopped at the battlezone of the outskirts of the city. There were ruined building every where and there was still blood stains.

Alexia looks around at the destruction. It was nothing new to her, she lived through Mindoir, led the defense at Elysium, assaulted Torfan,defended Eden Prime, saw the Citadel in flames, tried to save Horizon, and saw the piled of dead in the Collector ship. She was no stranger to war, destruction, or death.

Dexiion looked around at the destruction and you could see the pain in her eyes. "I caused this..."

"Yes you did, but you are taking measures to fix it after realizing your mistake, there should be more people like you out there." Shepard told her.

She looked at the commander and nodded and said sincerely "Thank you Commander."

Grunt was looking around drooling imagining the battle that happened here, before chuckling like he wanted a fight and ran off into the rubble.

"GRUNT!" Shepard called out trying to grab him.

McMillin saw the direction he was going "oh fuck." Was his only words before her grabbed his radio.

In the distance Shepard saw a large hairy beast that was heavily muscled and was currently lifting a very large piece of rubble from what looked like a Turian fighter. Alexia then realized what Grunt was going to do and started to sprint after him but she wasn't fast enough to catch up to him in time.

"You! Hairy thing!" Grunt exclaimed still chuckling and cracking his knuckles as he approached the Jiralhanae "I want to fight you!"

The ape like Alien turned to Grunt and snorted dropping the wreckage. "Hmph you may look like a bit of a Challenge for a Jiralhanae Chieftan, what is your name Reptile?"

Grunt punched his hand looking into the Cheiftans eyes. "I am Urdnot Grunt! I am pure Krogan and I will fight you!"

"Urdnot Grunt...I am Moriband of the Bloodline Tartarus and I accept your challenge." The Jiralhanae shifted into a combat stance as Grunt charged.

* * *

 ** _New Singapore_**

 ** _Outskirts_**

 ** _/*\_**

{Five hours...they have been at it for five hours} Shepard internally groaned as she helped pick up rubble with her biotics.

Grunt and Moriband had been constantly fightiing for the last several hours and now they were so tired they could barely lift their arms to hit each other.

Both their bodies bruised and bloodied, many pieces of rubble had been broken as they slammed each other into them.

"Okay okay Moriband, Grunt you have proven you can fight till your both exhausted call it a draw already." she yelled hoping they might listen.

Grunt looked at Moriband then back at his battlemaster and chuckled. "I have to agree with Shepard...you are a worthy opponent."

"As are you Grunt of clan Urdnot." Moriband said smiling before walking over to a case and pulling out a Gravity Hammer. "I grant you this weapon of the Jiralhanae as a show of your strength, I also declare the Krogan friends of the Jiralhanae." He also gives Grunt a mauler pistol "you might like this too."

Grunt looked at the hammer and thought it was a Krogan warhammer on Steroids before looking down at the shotgun pistols and gave a low chuckle.

All the people around them just stare which made Shepard ask McMillin what was going on.

"For a Jiralhanae to grant someone a Gravity hammer is a grand honor." McMillin stated watching the exchange.

"Gravity hammer?" She asked afraid of what Grunt could do with a weapon like that.

McMillin nodded "yea it does what the name implies distorts gravity around the impact site."

Alexia groaned before going back to the clean up, around her were Humans, Sangheili, Turians, and Unngoy that were helping out.

An odd humming sound was heard and she looked up to see a purple craft she recognized from the _Shadow of Intent_ descend and land close by. The ramps slowly lowered and a Group of Sangheili approached.

"Admiral, Commander your presence is requested" the lead in Golden armor with blue glowing accents said calmly.

Shepard nodded and told Tali and Liara to come with as Admiral Dexiion came alone. Once inside the ramp inside the craft raised as the dropship took off and started back to the _Shadow of Intent._

* * *

 ** _Shadow of Intent briefing room_**

 ** _/*\_**

Shepard walked into the Meeting room and saw the Arbiter the monitor and a Human she did not recognize but could feel his aura of authority over the room. She walked up to him and gave a sharp salute especially seeing his rank. "Fleet Admiral, Commander Alexia Shepard SSV Normandy of the System Alliance reporting as requested."

The man chuckled and looked her over briefly. "At ease Commander." He extended his hand to which she took. "I am Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood."

He then nodded to Admiral Dexiion "You ma'am caused us a lot of trouble but I am willing to overlook it due to our current state."

He said while sitting down "Unfortunately since you are a foreign power we cannot repair your ships."

Dexiion looked at him strangely. "As you humans say, I'm sensing a but in there"

Lord Hood nodded "I read your mission reports from your database, your a good soldier, we looked also through your personal logs, your trial included."

She noticeably flinched and looked down "It seems you know a lot don't you Admiral."

Hood nodded and continued as he picked up a folder. "We looked deeper into your database and found out your full sentence, three years in a penal colony...recommended Omega tier...typical survival time for Omega Tier is 14 months...for retreating in the face of an enemy."

He lowered the folder, "You saved the men under your command, I very much respect that...and no doubt for surrendering like you did the Hierarchy would punish you greater...so I am offering you a choice Admiral."

"A choice?" She asked confused and afraid not knowing she was to be sent to an Omega Tier penal colony.

He nodded resting his elbows on the table. "I am offering you and your men asylum within the Conclave of Independent Species, your ships will be repaired and you will also serve as an ambassador of sorts should talks between the Citadel and the CIS happen."

Colilonia was speechless her mouth hung open in surprise and Shepard looked at Lord Hood strangely.

It was a few minutes before the Admiral was able to compose herself and she cleared her throat. "Admiral Hood...while Turians have a code of honor, and a strong loyalty...I believe this is best for the men and women below me for they all will be punished for not questioning my actions or taking command from me...I accept your offer."

Lord Hood and Admiral Dexiion shook each others hand, "Unfortunately it will take time to rebuild your ships so I will be providing some of ours...you will have your own Cruiser and Several frigates under your command, you will keep your rank as you have shown you deserve it, I suggest you talk to Captain Carter of the Indomitable, she can bring you up to speed on our weapons and equipment."

Admiral Dexiion did her best human salute which was returned.

"Now Commander Shepard...you have been abandoned by your government and now working for a terrorist organization, now while I understand why, we cannot let you leave this system so...I offer you the same deal."

Alexia stood there dumbfounded "S-sir?" She stammered looking at the Elderly Admiral.

"We cannot upgrade your ship without you being a member of the UEG and the CIS, and we cannot let you leave knowing the location of our Colony." Hood continued, "Of course after this war if you wish to join the Alliance we will allow it but we will remove any upgrades we put on your vessel understand."

Alexia nodded and saluted again. "I accept your offer the SSV Normandy, its crew, and its CO are at your disposal Sir."

Liara stepped forward, "W-would the upgrades include your method of FTL? There is a planet I would like to check out nearby to see if something the Monitor said is true...sir." Liara gave a clumsy Salute.

"Well yes we will provide you a standard Corvettes slip-space drive, it in itself is only one part, it only opens the door for your normal engines to go take you there." Hood explained briefly.

* * *

 _ **Citadel**_

 _ **Council Chambers**_

 _ **/*\**_

 _"_ We can't get any clear information from the survivors...even our Specter is currently in a fear induced coma...what ever happened scared them so much their minds shut down" an Asari doctor told Tevos.

"Thank you Liana please do anything you can do to help them." She said calmly before ending the call and opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Thessia Brandy before looking at the damage reports, at the melted armor. "Goddess help us all."

* * *

 _ **A/N Hello Everyone! I know its not as long as I said just short of being the longest. I tried to make it longer but it seemed to drag so I don't think I shall be doing chapters are more than 2000 words. So recap Peace is made, War declared, and troops defecting. I hope you enjoy this chapter like my previous chapters. As always have a wonderful Day / Night! Stay amazing my friends.**_

 _ **Update done: I changed some things, made things more detailed and fixed some of my little fun cameos I put in every chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 11 Demons of the Past

_**A/N So, I realized some things wrong...it seemed rushed with no reason for the UNSC to join the war or allow anyone to join them. I had the idea on why but forgot to put it. Also please feel free to ask me questions and I will do my best to answer them.  
**_

 _ **Note: No there will be no Star Destroyers, only Consular Class and Pelta Class, and maybe the Corelian class.**_

 _ **Note: Now I know many people didn't like me bringing in the Star Wars aspect of the story, and very little star wars will be coming into the story. I mainly did it to make light of why Asari look so much like Humans and made additional examples because 1. you never stop at one experiment 2. it could have been a fluke accident 3. you need to establish baseline evolutionary traits in species.**_

 ** _UPDATE: Next Chapter update being released with 17. also more people keep complaining about me shoehorning in Star Wars into this. Well I have this to say, my explanation isn't as bad as some out there on this site. I ain't just cobbling together every sci-fi there is all together. I make small refrences and subtle hints and bring some tech that might be created by the UNSC or the covenant factions as well as the Citadel races. Look, I know people are gonna hate my story, I know people are gonna love it, I know some people are gonna read it and think, oh its good just not my thing. I ain't gonna be an asshole about it._**

 ** _And why some people can't believe the Forerunners would do these experiments is beyond me. They actively evolved/devolved entire species._**

 ** _Word Increase 1,331 to 2,098._**

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **CIS-UNSC Headquarters**_

 _ **/*\**_

Alexia sat at her temporary desk in her office reading reports on the battle just a few days ago, as well as the History of the UNSC and the CIS. Currently she was just getting to a chapter where the two histories finally merged as the two powers finally met, called Harvest: First Contact {Curious, I finally get to see how these two powers met}. She poured a glass of water and kicked her feet up on her desk reading the data pad enjoying the relaxation.

She had just taken a sip when she reached what the UNSC found at Harvest and saw a picture of the molten ball that used to be a farm world forcing her to spit out the water. "Jesus Christ..." She muttered softly just staring at the image. "How do they trust anyone after that..."

"I can answer that." A deep voice similar to Andersons said from the doorway. Shepard looked up to see the Arbiter standing there wearing his Kaidon armor as she read it was called the golden armor covered in runes was very complex.

"After the Great Schism which you will read about later I am sure." He walked to the window pausing his tale. "Both the Sangheili and the Humans were greatly distrustful of each other, considering what we had done to each other, I am not surprised, especially after we formed the CIS they were even more suspicious."

"How did they trust you?" She asked softly and put the water and data pad down. "I still distrust Batarians for Mindoir and Elysium but this was just..." She had a far off look in her eyes as she remembered those terrifying days.

The Arbiter turned to her briefly "A fleet of ships from the Jiralhanae Empire attacked Earth...a fleet of 700 ships of the former Covenant, ranging from the small Hekar taa-pattern blockade runner, too a behemoth CSO Class super carrier."

He looked back out the window into the distance watching a said Blockade runner take off from the complex. "We had received intelligence about the attack and we mobilized our fleet of 1000 vessels to assist the UNSC...It was then while we fought together once more that they started to trust us."

"After that?" Alexia said offering him a water which he turned down.

"Together we beat back the Jiralhanae to their own territory...save colony after colony, Comradery, is what you call it I believe, was gained." His mandibles moved together and turned up a little, a Sangheili grin. "We fought many battles, both in space and on the surface, and it made us closer...but many still had pain from the Great War, it was then we started Joint colonies like this one."

Something clicked in her head. "So that Comradery isn't lost! With your people living together and helping each other." The Arbiter nodded.

"We had to make sure another war didn't break out between our people, these Joint Colonies seemed like the answer to our problems." He said turning for the door before turning his neck to look at her. "Careful with history Shepard...you may not see us the same way."

The Arbiter then left Alexia to her thoughts.

"Damn...its a little hard to swallow..." She looked back down to the data pad and looked at everything she still had to read. {Fall of Arcadia, Search for the Spirit of Fire, The Loss of Cole one of our greatest heros, Spartan: Demons of the Battlefield, Battle of Earth, HALO, ARK, Onyx Incident, Shield Worlds: The Future? Forerunner...wait Spartan? whats that}.

She opened up to the Spartan: Demons of the battlefield section and started to read it over and she nearly spit out her water seeing the feats the Spartans preformed and the battle won. "Oh my god...they were literal Super soldiers..." she kept reading and something caught her eye **_117_ _Savior of Humanity_** the image showed a green helmet with a golden visor that seemed to reflect her image back at her. {Who was 117?} she thought before going to read the rest of the history.

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **The Green Knight-117 bar**_

 _ **/*\**_

Alexia just got off duty and needed a drink after everything she had read. She still had much to read about their history but it was so...painful. {All those billions...dead}. She just looked up to catch the name of a bar that was close to the base {There that number is again...117}. She went in and saw it was serving drinks to all species, even a few of the Turians {odd, they must have dextro-drinks here}. (I am making Unggoy, Grunts, a dextro species)

Shepard sat at the bar and ordered a Sol stout, the apparent favorite of the bar patrons here, she sipped it and was surprised at the warm flavor that just made her feel good.

She nodded in approval at the beverage and looked around the crowded bar and saw many people in military uniforms enjoying drinks this obviously was a popular hang out for off duty personnel. It was then the lights dimmed and she noticed a stage rise from the floor and a small band stepped up on to it carefully with their instruments.

The lead singer looked around his multitude of scars across his face barely noticeable in the low light and said. "War...this song is for the war we are now in...and the saving of millions."

It was then he started singing a low, deep song she did not know (I know you-Halo Wars 2 trailer) and Shepards jaw drop at not only his voice but the way the song reverberated through the room and resonated in her soul.

 _ **I know you**_  
 _ **We've been here before**_  
 _ **No surprises**_  
 _ **A settled score**_

 _ **I know the darkness**_  
 _ **From inside**_  
 _ **Reckless rage**_  
 _ **And poisoned pride**_

 _ **I know the weakness**_  
 _ **I know the pain**_  
 _ **I know the fear**_  
 _ **We do not name**_

 _ **And the one who comes to find me**_  
 _ **When my time is through**_  
 _ **I know you**_  
 _ **Yeah, I know you**_

All the patrons stood up Human, Sangheili, Unggoy, Turian, Kig-Yar, it didn't matter everyone stood, some lit their lighters. They all felt as she did, many of the people here veterans of battles that left them scared in one way or another. The elderly bar tenders eyes glistened as he gripped a large collection of dog tags, more than anyone should have to carry.

It was then she noticed the booth in the dark with a massive dark shape standing there and a green helmet sticking out of the dark with the glint of a golden visor. She was awestruck at the massive figure who towered over everyone even the band on the stage that was raised a foot above the floor. Soon enough the song ended and the singer called out in a commanding voice of an officer. "Remember the Dead!"

The entire bar with the exception of herself and the Turians raised their glasses an yelled so loud her glass vibrated. "But Fight for the Living!" After that everyone sat down and went back to their conversations some left after finishing their drinks. Shepard turned back to the darkened booth in the corner and the dark figure had just disappeared, the helmet gone and even the booth seemed to not be there.

A couple UNSC Marnies and Navy personnel came and spoke with her some hitting on her, others interested in her Carnifax, but she really wasn't paying attention just focused on the drink in front of her.

"I am sorry I need to speak with the Commander here." A voice behind her spoke that sound familiar but couldn't place not really paying attention and everyone scattered.

"Look buddy I ain't interested in a one night stand, I am happily taken so turn around and keep walking." She said in her best bitch tone as she turned around to shoo who ever it was off, when she looked at the person and saw Admiral Lasky standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face her eyes went wide.

He started stuttering and scratched the back of his head while clutching the datapad in his other hand. "W-well uhm I just came to give you your orders."

"Shit sorry Admiral, here sit let me get you a drink." She offered while apologizing as he nodded sitting down. "Two of what ever those blue things are." She ordered pointing at a Kig-Yar and a Sangheilis drink. The bartender quickly brought over two blueish drinks in a purple ball like glass and lit them on fire.

"Two plasma grenade shots as ordered ma'am." He said going to serve other customers.

"Man Aboim sure made these to look like real Plasma Grenades." Lasky mued looking his drink over carefully.

She picked hers up and turned to him. "So what are my orders sir."

Lasky cleared his throat picking his drink up. "You will be our initial envoy to the council and other races to prepare for the Reapers after an initial shake down run of your choice commander...I have already given orders to some CIS personnel that will be stationed aboard your ship, all of them Veterans and the best in their fields."

"Thank you Admiral I will do my best." she raised her shot before remembering what the singer yelled. "Remember the Dead."

"But fight for the Living commander." he replied smiling at her raising his and downing it. She followed suit and downed hers with a cough at the end as it burned worse then the aged Ryncol that Wrex often drank..

Lasky stood up and fixed his uniform "Tomorrow O'nine Hundred Unification station, your ship will be ready, also...your doing great fitting in, I hope you stay with us after the war." He turned and left at a brisk pace.

{Finally off my ass}

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok peeps I would like some help I need a few OC's for Shepards crew (no Spartans).**_

 _ **Update: Also I forgot to mention this but I have a shout out to Gabenator5's story the Unknown Defender which is one of my favorites. The Green Knight was a nickname the Chief got and it fit so I decided to use it. Soon after that a read the Unknown Defender and smiled at our similar use of the title so I made it a shout out.**_

 _ **Hope y'all are enjoying all the changes and fixes I have been making to the story.**_

 _ **Long range expert: Heavy Weapons expert: Tech Expert:**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _ **Height:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Hair/Feathers:**_

 _ **Eye color:**_

 _ **Sexual Orientation:**_

 _ **Armor Color:**_

 _ **Armor Type:**_


	13. Chapter 12 Peace refits and Amagalation

_**A/N Heyo! I am back hopefully this chapter comes out a lot quicker then the last one. This chapter is being started on April 4 2017 at 8:00 am. This one will have a little more action then the last as well as politics. And we will see everyones favorite Green and Blue couple. Another thing, there is a reveal in this chapter you all may like or you may hate, but I had the idea and I am rolling with it.  
**_

 _ **Update: again updating all these chapters yada yada, Word count increase 2,317 to 3,013.**_

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **Orbital Shipyard code-named Unification**_

 _ **Docking Bay D-24**_

 _ **/*\**_

Commander Alexia Shepard walked down the dull grey corridors of the Shipyard making her way to Docking bay 24 {Some engineers idea of a joke after seeing the data in the computer} she thought as she entered the massive bay that could hold much larger ships then the Normandy was. She sighed looking over the empty hanger before she looked at the Normandy.

The CSS Normandy as it was now called, had received numerous upgrades including point defense pulse lasers, a slipspace drive, a fusion core, light energy shielding as well as the Cyclonic Barriers projectors being upgrades so the Normandy has a secondary shielding system, a small Forward Energy projector, a single plasma torpedo launcher which was attached to the Thanix Cannon, a mixture of Titanium-A battle platting, and Covenant hull plating with the Silaris Armor they had was being researched to see if it could be used as a secondary armor, an active camouflage stealth system, and a new paint job of the CIS and UNSC colors.

She looked it over slowly taking in the changes. The black stayed, the white was replaced with a purplish color she saw on CIS vessels, and the redish-orange was now a dark green highlighted with gold.

To her the colors kinda clashed and looked kinda ugly, but due to the Normandy being the first CIS ship to be 'commissioned' since the UEG joined the CIS the colors were really a test.

Her original crew remained and also she was given additional UNSC and CIS personnel. She smiled knowing the crew that trusted her remained. She was thinking about the upgrades as she approached the docking tube which had a long line of people outside of it.

"Whats going on here?" She asked the crew confused as she looked to see every member of the crew was there including the CIS and UNSC personnel.

Garrus walked up smiling. "Well we all agreed you should be the first to step on her Shepard, after all you are the Captain." Everyone nodded to what Garrus said and that made her smile. She turned and opened the air lock. She was about to step into the ship but she hesitated and turned her head looking at the crew.

"Well, lets go save the galaxy again shall we!" She yelled back towards the rest of the crew before stepping on the ship as the loud cheers behind her started. {A girl couldn't have gotten luckier with her crew}.

The interior of the vessel was given a white and blue color theme, which surprised her since neither the UNSC or CIS used that color scheme on their interiors. She also noticed that all the orange holographic controls, and panels where now a vibrant dark blue. She liked the interior scheme, better than the outside.

{Nice change, should be easier on the crews eyes, I'll make a note to the designers that this color scheme works}. She walked over to the CIC and watched as the entire crew board the ship and get settled in including the CIS crew members. Before long EDIs avatar popped up next to her on a new Holotank pedestal.

"Shepard thanks to the UNSC I have been given some upgrades and was able to hack into Cerberus databases and pulled out some interesting information." She said with a little bit more emotion in her voice.

She turned to the Hologram "Such as EDI?" she asked smiling.

"Multiple Cerberus storage facilities as well as many experimental designs like a synthetic body capable of housing A.I." She said bringing up the body which brought a slight shock on Shepard. "I have already sent the designs to our small manufacturing plant and two are being made in the hanger bay currently."

"Why two?" Alexia asked confused as to why two bodies were being made.

The second holotank pedestal activated and a blue woman who appeared to be naked with lines of code across her body materialized looking up at her

"That would be for me Commander, my name is Cortana the AI of one of your crew members." She said cheerily with a soft smile.

"Two AI? And which crew member gets a personal AI?" She was really confused now.

A rough and gravely voice spoke behind her which startled her slightly.

"That would be me ma'am." She turned and saw a mammoth of a man in green armor with a golden visor standing behind her. {That helmet...could it be that guy...and how did he sneak up on me}. Even with her raised a foot on the CIC he was still at least a foot over her. He gave a sharp salute and spoke slowly. "Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra One-One-Seven Reporting for duty ma'am."

"At ease Master Chief." She said saluting back trying to get a read on the man. "Got an actual name?" {That number again...is this the Savior of Humanity}

The chief nodded but gave a slight shrug. "I do but its classified ma'am."

"Hmph." She looked him over once again before nodding. "Secure your gear and be in the meeting room in 30 mikes."

"Yes ma'am." Was his reply saluting again before stepping on to the elevator and going down.

"Don't worry...he's not as bad as he used to be." Cortana said with a smile before blinking out.

EDI spoke up her avatar shifting as she talked. "Is there anything you need Shepard?" Alexia shook her head and got on the elevator up to her quarters which were thankfully untouched other than some more exotic looking fish and a couple new trinkets. There was a note on the desk.

"Shepard, we saw your fish tank and brought some native fish from all corners of the Orion arm, including two species we discovered on Delta Halo, as well as made a better auto-fish feeder, we also placed some things you might find interesting considering the strange orb on your desk, also nice hamster" -Chief engineer Dan Tyler head of Normandy Refit.

She chuckled at that as she picked up what she guessed was a Forerunner artifact. From what she saw of the other UNSC and CIS ships luxuries were not really a thing but I guess she was an exception.

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Briefing room**_

 _ **/*\**_

The entire ground team was waiting for her including the Master Chief who unlike all the others hadn't taken his armor or even his helmet off.

"Ok everyone, we got new tech, some new crew, but our mission is the same." She stated crossing her arms. "The CIS is our new bosses and they want a shakedown run to make sure everything works...so Liara the floor is yours." She motioned for the young Asari to take the floor.

Liara stood up smiling. "Of course Shepard...the Forerunner Monitor Stoic Reclamation claimed to have information regarding another planet the Forerunners did a test with DNA on similar to my species apparent creation, there could be a new species there that is intelligent so I think we should go there for our shakedown run."

Everyone nodded as EDI and Cortana popped up, EDI started the conversation. "I would give an opportunity to help another species and gain Allies against the Reapers."

Cortana continued crossing her arms. "But we must be careful not to provoke them, Forerunner technology might be on the surface and if that is the case then they might have access to it, and trust me Forerunner tech is not to be trifled with."

"Well lets test out this new drive, ground team be ready for combat, Liara work on first contact message, Tali I want you to work on our translators with EDI and Cortana." Shepard ordered and everyone nodded and got to work.

* * *

 _ **Normandy**_

 _ **Going through Slip-space**_

 _ **/*\**_

Joker didn't like people messing around with his baby but he had to admit this slipspace was more efficient then their FTL drives. He kinda missed the multi-colored affect that Mass Effect FTL did, but the dark void of slipspace was calming to him.

"Shepard five minutes before we exit Slipspace." He said over the intercom.

"Roger that Joker activate the stealth systems as soon as we enter the system." She ordered.

"Yes commander." He replied as the dark of slipspace opened up to the starlit skies of realspace and the Normandy soared out of the rift into normal space quickly shimmering out of existence.

"Commander we are cloaked, the sinks are good, Active and Passive stealth systems working and we are flying silent."

Shepard made her way up to the helm and looked out the view screen.

"Shepard I am detecting two habitable planets on this system." EDI reported bringing both systems up on the holotable.

"As well as what seems to be a space station in between both worlds, it is roughly the size of Arcturus station." She said again showing the strangely designed station.

Cortana looked carefully at the station. "The Station has some Forerunner Aestetics but I see differences that would be consistent with a separate species."

Alexia was shocked {we knew there was a high chance of a species being here but to have built a station wasn't something the expected}.

"Liara how is the fist contact package coming along?" She asked over her Omni-tool.

"Almost finished Shepard, are we in system?" Was the Asari's reply.

Alexia looked at the sensors view of the station before she replied. "Yea and we have confirmation of intelligent life, we have a space station."

"Shepard that is wonderful news, it would help our job of communicating much easier, we can pick up their communications and decipher their languages." Liara said and cut the channel.

"Joker move us in nice and slow." Shepard ordered while putting her hand on the head rest as Joker used the Normandys mass effect fields to silently move closer.

The Normandy drifts slowly closer to the station, it was the size of Arcturus and they noticed the sensors picking up slip-space ruptures inside the station and how much power this thing was putting out.

It had been a couple hours of silent running before Tali rushed up to the bridge activating her omni-tool while breathing heavily. "The translator is finished Shepard sending the software to you now."

"Thank you Tali, that is the last part of the plan, Joker move us away and turn off the stealth systems but keep us out of weapon range." Alexia said calmly.

The Normandy shimmered back into sight of visual and sensors and was almost immediately bombarded by communications from the station, the translator was unable to decipher all the messages but soon all messages stopped and one kept playing over the screens. 'Who are you?"

"The is Commander Shepard of the CSS Normandy, I am from a foreign government outside of this planetary system called the Conclave of Independent Species." Shepard said slowly sending it through the translator before it went out.

There was a long pause before the reply which was text only 'enter the docking bay with the flashing blue light' they all looked up and saw blue lights start flashing.

"Commander?" Joker asked hesitantly looking back at her and Shepard nodded. The Normandy glided into the bay which was larger then a Cruiser. They went slowly moved forward until they reached the end of the docking bay. They soon saw a docking seal come towards the airlock.

"Liara, Tali, Chief, and one of those spec-ops to the airlock." Alexia said over the intercom system.

It was a quick five minutes as the requested members arrived at the airlock, Shepard turned to the Sangheili and noticed it was female.

"Whats your name Sangheili?" She asked the warrior looking her over.

"I am S'Lana Vadam daughter of Arbiter Thel' Vadam ma'am." She said with a bow of her head and her hand over her chest.

"Arbiters daughter eh? Good to have you aboard." She said returning the gesture with got a small smile from the Sangheili.

Shepard turned to the airlock and walked through it.

"Hey Shepard the air is breathable on the other side so no need for helmets" Cortana quickly reported as Shepard was grabbing hers from her belt.

"Thanks Cortana as she waited at the other end as her team filtered into the airlock and the system cycled through.

"Alright everyone...showtime!" She said as the door opened up and as they saw two aliens standing there she realized she had a second surprise with this mission. Two different species.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Station  
**_

 _ **Unknown System**_

 _ **/*\**_

The two aliens were average height, around 5'8", one was blue with two head tentacles coming out the back of her head and wearing some leather outfit, the other was red with similar tentacles coming over her shoulder but with horns that were white with black diamond like markings she was wearing robes of some kind.

"Welcome to Ryloth-Shili Halfway station." The red one says with a bow a slight Spanish accent in her voice.

The blue one copied the gesture her tentacles almost touching the floor.

"We are the leaders of our respective people, I am Ayala Secura Sovereign of Twi'lek people." The blue one said with a french-like accent.

"And I am Shaak Ti Empress of the Togruta, together we have formed the Republic of Shana'lek which is the name of our system." The red one now know as Shaak Ti said.

"I am Commander Shepard of the Conclave of Independent species, the CIS for short." Shepard said while turning to her crew. "These are some of my crew, Doctor Liara T'soni, Talizorah vas Normandy, S'Lana Vadam, and the Master Chief."

The two rulers bowed once more which the team returned. "Come with us please we have much to discuss." Secura said walking down the hall to what looked like a mix between a grav-lift and a normal elevator.

It was a fairly silent journey to what looked like a conference room with a circular table that everyone sat at. "The Forefathers told us of the coming of beings from outside out system, their technology has guided us and we have waited for this moment for centuries." Shaak Ti said calmly sitting down.

"Yes from our translight engines to our plasma based weapons, even our turbo-lifts, the Forefathers have never led us astray." Ayala said slowly with a hint of reverence which mad S'Lana and the Chief tense slightly.

S'Lana stood and crossed her arms. "You have been touched by the technology of the Forerunners, what you call the Forefathers, our technology is based on theirs as well."

Shaak Ti looked up at S'Lana with suspicion. "Prove to us your technology is based on that of the Forefathers."

S'lana places her plasma repeater and energy sword on the table. Ayala picked up the energy sword and activated it looking at the blue blade. "We have a similar weapon...held by our most esteemed warriors."

Shaak Ti took the Repeater and was able to pull off its casing seeing the Forerunner circuitry beneath.

Cortana sprang up on the table. "If you can access slip-space how are you not out of your system yet?"

The two rulers eyes Cortana strangely and with interest. "An AI, like the holy one but without physical form."

It was at that moment a yellow ripple appeared and there was another monitor, it was rust colored and spoke in a female voice. "Reclaimers! Here! I knew you would come to this system! You are here to guide my makers creations!" The two rulers bowed to the Monitor.

Shepard looked at the monitor.

"You were the monitor that oversaw the test?" The monitor slowly bobbed up and down in a nod. "You have guided them?" It bobbed again.

"I have sent them on the path but they have developed without my intervention, I have also prevented their access to the Forerunner facilities on their worlds for the most part but some have been damaged and I could not lock them down." The monitor stated in a cheery voice still. "And they are slow growing, their slip-space engines are too massive to be put in a ship so three gate stations were built to transport ships across! I was so excited for they can be quite ingenious!"

Cortana nodded slowly her hand on her chin. "Theoretically it is a sound practice, something we could set up in our space for commercial use."

"The Holy one called you reclaimers...as in...our saviors, the guardians of life?" Ayala spoke softly her eyes slightly wide.

The Chief nodded his gravely voice filling the room. "Yes we Humans are the Reclaimers."

Shaak Ti stood and bowed and excitedly said. "Let us join the Conclave of Independent Species, let us join you and defend the Mantle."

* * *

 _ **A/N and END! yea yea its a cliff hanger, I played on this cause of the whole Asari were a Forerunner experiment thing so what do you thing. Also brownie points to who can guess the weapon they have that is similar to an energy sword! As always please leave a review, and I don't mind pm's. Have a wonderful Day/Night!**_

 _ **WHOOOO another chapter update done!**_


	14. Chapter 13 Oration and Unity

_**A/N: Chapter 13 Everyone! I hope everyone enjoys the story! Please if you have any questions just ask them. Also remember I replaced Chapter 11 in case you missed it.**_

 _ **Note: The Normandy's layout mainly follows the ME:2 but the armory was removed and instead the ME:3 checkpoint is there and the War room is there. The Armory was moved to the hanger as well as the hanger was cleaned up, the Firewalker is still there as is a Kodiak. there are also six HEV pods three along each side.**_

 _ **Update: next one is coming and almost finished with the chapter updates: Word increase 2,770 to 3,580.**_

* * *

 _ **Shana'lek System**_

 _ **Ryloth-Shili Halfway Station**_

 _ **/*\**_

Alexia was shocked to hear this declaration from the Empress and Sovereign. "Just like that?" She asked slowly.

Secura nodded sitting back down. "We have been waiting for the Reclaimers of the Forefathers legacy for generations, before we even achieved space travel." She explained while putting the energy sword down.

"And you are the Reclaimers...the ruins speak of your greatness, of the your resistance against the Flood." Shaak Ti continued as she sat down. "Our plasma weapons are limited to our special forces...and of course the limited hard-light weapons we have recovered go to our royal guards."

Ayala turned to Shepard. "Yet you have plasma weapons more compact then ours and a slipspace drive inside your ship, we have yet to achieve this as well."

The gears in Shepards mind were turning. "This would benefit both of us, we get more people, while your technology increases and so does your faith."

The two rulers nodded smiling. "Yes, our people have long awaited your arrival and no doubt all of our people already know an unknown ship came into the system." Ayala said sitting back down. "Could you make an announcement to our people about your arrival and who you are?"

"Why would you want me to do that?" asked Shepard warily knowing public appearances were a risky venture. {What are they planning}.

They both looked at each other confused. "Are you not the leader of your vessel? Should not a leader also be a diplomat?" Shaak Ti said turning back to Shepard.

Liara whispered to Shepard. "She has a point Shepard."

She sighed and help up her hands in defeat. "Fine Ill do it."

"Excellent!" Ayala said happily while typing on a data pad of some kind.

"Your speech will be tomorrow, I would like for it to be on Ryloth but I think it best be done here on the station."

Shaak Ti nodded typing on her own data pad. "And I would prefer it be on Shili but I agree with it being on the station. It would make sure it does not look like favoritism."

"Understood, so...I just explain who we are?" She asked and got nods from both of them. "

Very well...I will be back in my ship" She stood up and bowed.

The two rulers bowed back. "Rest well Commander." They said in unison as the Normandy crew left.

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Elevator**_

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard was going down to the hanger deck which got a massive redesign. It was cleaner and more organized, none of the random crud that was in it. The elevator stopped and opened up she immediately looked over to the pods now in her ship {Orbital insertion...crazy bastards}.

As she was looking around she saw something that shocked her, next to the pods were soldiers in black armor, the ODSTs assigned to her ship, and they were the band from the Green Knight.

She walked up to them and the snapped up to attention. "At ease...you are the...ODSTs? thats it right?" She asked and they nodded.

"You also are a band." She stated with a grin and they looked at each other and nodded.

"How did you know ma'am?" The Sergeant with the scars and lead singer asked.

She smiled sitting down "Saw you the other night at the Green Knight, you got your gear with ya?"

They nodded some scratching the back of their heads. "Yes ma'am we have it stored by Bigs pod." He replied pointing to a pod at the far end.

"Bigs? Whos that." She asked looking at the three.

The Sergeant turned and yelled. "Hey Bigs the Commander wants ya."

Shepard looked down at the pod and a massive man of pure muscle stepped out of the pod and walked over and saluted. "Corporal Bigs reports as Ordered ma'am"

She was shocked at his size but then saw he was the drummer. "At ease trooper, its a pleasure to have you on board...I have a question for you all...who was the man in the dark booth at the bar that night?"

The looked at each other a glint of admiration in their eyes. "That was the Chief ma'am, the place was named after him."

"Yea he goes there and sits in the same booth that has an active camo screen, he just sits there listens to some music while drinking water." One of them said before he went pale and stiff his eyes widening.

"It had a good atmosphere...and a good band." A deep gravely voice said behind her. She turned around and saw the Chief standing there and now that she had a better reference she could tell that he made Bigs look small.

"Master Chief...how can you be that quiet in that armor." The sergeant asked calmly with a slight chuckle.

Chief looked up. "Simple Matthews...I'm a Spartan."

{So he is the savior of humanity...the best of the Spartans} "Well Chief I can't wait to see what you are made of." She said with a smile as she turned to go back to the elevator.

She looked over the Hanger once more before she looked at the panel and pressed deck 1. {Time to rest a little}.

The elevator stopped and opened slowly until she could fully step out and when she entered her cabin. She had already started removing her clothes when she heard the shower running in the bathroom.

She looked around the room for evidence of who it was and she saw a certain purple mask laying on her desk. {Tali is out of her suit again? But wont that make her super sick again too?}. She had a hint of worry on her face as she stepped to the building when she finally noticed the slight static in the air. {Strange...}

She walked into the bathroom and saw Tali under the stream of hot water the steam rising as the water flows over the curves of her body making Shepard bite her lip. She just whispers softly with a hint of a seductive tone "Oh Tali..."

Tali turns around seeing Shepard crossing her arms across her lovely breasts. "Bout time you out here Alexia...was worried we were gonna run out of hot water." She said softly.

Alexia smiled and finished stripping off her clothing slowly giving Tali a little show before joining Tali in the shower ."What about getting sick?" She asked with worry in her voice as embraced her lover.

"The UNSC gave us sterile field generators and placed them all over the ship...I don't have to be in my suit on the ship anymore." She whispered with a happiness in her voice she hadn't heard since Shepard proclaimed her love to Tali.

Shepard slowly leaned in kissing Talis soft lips.

"Tali that's great to hear...cause." She kissed Tali's neck and gently nibbled up to her lips causing the Quarian to moan. "I missed the feeling of your skin against mine."

Tali blushed and slid her hands down to Shepards rear (her favorite of Shepards 'Ass'ets) and squeezed gently while looking into her eyes. "I did too Alexia."

They then embraced in a deep kiss as their hands explored each others bodies. They hadn't had time to before but now, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Deck 1 Captains Quarters**_

Alexia opened her eyes and looked over to see her beautiful lover sleeping soundly next to her wrapped up in her sheets. {Now this...is bliss.} She kisses Tali's forehead before gently and slowly getting up as to not wake Tali up.

Shepard walked over to her closet and got dressed in her new UNSC white uniform, putting all her ribbons and medals on. {They let me keep my ribbons and medals...and gave me some new ones after seeing my record.} She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled, she knew she was gorgeous but she never purposly used it to her advantage, she fought for everything in her career. She nodded in approval at the new uniform and headed down to the crew getting a cup of green tea from the mess before she went up to the CIC.

"Enjoy yourself Shep?" Cortana asked as her Holotank activated and she had a smirk on her face.

Alexia blushes briefly but then glared at her. "Don't spy on me Cortana." She growled starting not to like the AI.

"Hey I didn't spy on you! You should be thanking me too!" She snapped back looking at Shepard. "If it wasn't for me those sterile field generators would only be in the medbay...I convinced them otherwise."

Alexia was dumbstruck and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry...w-why would you do that." She asked slowly.

"Cause when we were going through the Normandy's data we noticed the Quarian immune system...and a certain Quarian getting antibiotics and herbal supplements before going to your quarters, and after which she got really sick." She said shrugging with her smirk. "You both were being very careful but I am a smart AI you cant escape my notice that easily."

Shepard blushed again but smiled. "I thank you for helping us...just...keep it quiet."

Cortana smiled and slid her finger across her lips like a zipper. "lips sealed Shep."

Alexia nodded and checked the time 0656. She sighed closing her eyes for a few seconds. "Better head out the speech is at 0730."

"Good luck Shep." Cortana said before winking out.

Shepard straightened out her uniform and walked to the airlock {What have I gotten myself into..}

* * *

 _ **Ryloth-Shili station Conference room**_

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard looked over the huge room (think UN big) seeing the large crowd of Twi'lek and Togruta. She then looked over to all the cameras and the three screens, one showed her, the other two showed a room full of Twi'leks and a room full of Togruta.

Shaak Ti stood to her right, and Ayala stood to her left. They were both dressed in their respective formal wear, Ayala in another leather outfit but covered her exposed skin and had a form of cloak with gold inlays. Shaak Ti wore another set of robes, these ones much more elaborate again with gold inlays.

They both nodded for her to start so she tapped the strange looking mic in front of her and cleared her throat. "Attention people of the Shana'lek Republic! I am Commander Shepard, commanding officer of the Conclave Species Ship Normandy." She said calmly looking over the room. "As you can tell I am neither Twi'lek nor Togruta, my species is called human, we are one species of the Conclave of independent species."

There were murmurs throughout the crowd before she continued people looking around at her and each other.

"But you know my species by a different name, one given to us by the Forerunners, your Forefathers." She called out and everyone stopped talking and looked at her confused and stunned, some with a look of realization. "I am human, a Reclaimer...the keeper of the Mantle of Responsibility!"

The crowd erupted in noise, cheers, and questions being thrown at her and she started to panic slightly when Empress Shaak Ti yelled out. "BE SEATED!" Everyone sat down at words to which Shepard was grateful.

Ayala looked around the room and called out. "Her identity has been confirmed by the Holy one...they are the Reclaimers...and as your leaders, we both of decided to join their Conclave of Independent Species!"

Everyone looked stunned before one person stood and started to clap clapped, followed shortly by another, and another. Soon enough the entire room was in a roaring applause.

Both leaders smiled and bowed to their people before walking off with Shepard quick on their heels. "You didn't tell me that many people would be here." She said looking at the two.

Shaak Ti chuckled looking at the Commander. "Well what did you expect Commander?"

She had to admit she should have expected it. "So what now? What will you both be doing?"

Ayala smiled still walking. "We will come with you to talk to your leaders as well as take some of our people for your crew."

"Well...we do have to go back there...but certainly you would prefer an actual diplomatic envoy ship...not my warship." Shepard started thinking about her ship, then remembered how much more luxury her ship had compared to those of the UNSC. "The crew I wouldn't mind though."

"We are sure Commander, while your ship my not be luxurious it will do nicely." Shaak Ti said with a soft smile as she walked down the Normandy docking tube and waiting by the airlock were a Togruta and a Twi'lek.

"Commander meet Ashoka Tano and Hera Syndulla, your two new crew members (Ashoka is the rebels Ashoka not the clone wars), Ashoka is a very skilled fighter and intelligence agent, while Hera is an excellent pilot and engineer".

The commander looked them both over quickly, Ashoka had an orange skin and similar tails and horns to the Empress {Lekku and Montrals if I remember correctly} she was an adult Togrutan, tall and fit, with montrals that rose high above her head, and lekku that went down to her midsection and was wearing a leather like under suit with some white form fitting armor with blue markings, a blue shoulder pauldron and a pair of black Kama (Think Captain Rex armor).

Hera was a green skinned Twi'lek wearing a worn out pair of orange overall like garb and several pieces of dark armor plate on her torso and shoulders, her white undershirt had some oil stains on them and goggles.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy." She said shaking both their hands and walked past them into the Normandy with the four women following her.

"Welcome back commander." EDI said over the intercom.

"Thank you EDI." She replied and turned to a crewmen "Show these four where they can stay for the journey."

He saluted and guided them into the ship.

Shepard went to the cockpit where Joker was bickering with his two new co-pilots. "I am telling you this is a Frigate! And she is a beautiful one at that!"

Lt. Ellen Ripley sighed "Not anymore, by our standards it is a Corvette a small one at that...and while it is a super powerful corvette it is still a corvette."

Lt. Dan shook his head obviously annoyed. "Will both of you shut up the commander is here."

Shepard smiled and shook her head. "If you both are done bickering could you take us back to New Singapore please?"

"Yes Shepard, exiting docking bay, setting the course now, ready to go into Slipspace on your mark." Joker said while navigating the complex controls.

"Into the void Joker." She ordered as she watched the slipspace portal open infront of her.

* * *

 _ **Just coming out of Slipspace**_

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **/*\**_

The Normandy came out of slipspace and Shepard saw many differences. It has only been about four days but already there were many ships around the planet and those ODP systems around the planet.

"CSS Normandy this is New Singapore control we have received your IFF you are free to begin docking sequence with Unification Station." A Turian said his flanged voice easily recognizable.

"Wow just joined and they have been given positions like that...Copy that NSC we will be landing at the HQ landing pad we have HVT aboard." Joker said sending the information.

There was a brief pause. "Copy that Normandy you have received clearance to land."

"Thank you NSC." Shepard said as the Normandy soared into the atmosphere flying over the city which now had a massive base outside of it.

{Prefab bases on a scale unheard of by the Alliance...I'm not sure I would want to go back}.

The Normandy delicately set down on a landing pad outside the CIS HQ. Shepard went to the Cargo bay and meeting the Empress and Sovereign there. "EDI lower the cargo bay door."

The ramp lowered and she saw Lord Hood was standing there waiting for her and her crew. He was about to say something when his eyes went wide briefly seeing the Empress and Sovereign. "Shepard, I see you made contact...why are they here." He asked slowly.

"Because we are here to request to join the CIS Reclaimer." Shaak Ti said calmly bowing before Lord Hood.

Hood looked at Shepard but before he could say a word the Monitor from the Shana'lek system flew out the Normandy. "Interesting multi-species government on a large scale most fascinating."

"Ah...another Monitor...so what is your designation" Hood asked the monitor with a look of annoyance.

"I do not remember it. some of my memory banks were damaged in a volcanic eruption I attempted to stop...I have been referred to as the Holy one...but call me...Preservation yes I like that!" It replied cheerily.

Hood nodded slowly already tired of the Monitor. "OK Preservation...you told them about the Reclaimers?"

The Monitor bobbed in its version of a nod as Stoic Reclamation appeared "Why isn't this a pleasant surprise, I had not known the Monitor of Test one three Alpha was a success! Come with me your assistance will be most appreciated!"

Preservation nodded again as they were both engulfed in the golden light disappearing.

"Well...OK you two may come with me and we will talk to the Conclave Council." He said turning and walking into the HQ before he turned around. "And Shepard your mission is a go!"

Shepard Saluted Lord Hood as he walked away and bounded up into the Normandy "Joker head to the Relay its time we go back to Citadel space."

"Yes ma'am raising the ramp and beginning take off" He replied the Normandy slowly raising off the ground.

Alexia got into the Elevator and stopped by the crew deck to get a bite to eat when she caught a part of a conversation.

"Wow Tali you look surprisingly human...maybe the Forerunners did something to your DNA too." Liara said excitedly.

"Maybe...but there are stark differences as well Liara such as our digitgradal legs and three finger hands as some of the more obvious." The next voice was Tali's but it didn't have the electronic hum of her mask {She took it off! Or at least the mask}.

Shepard turned the corner seeing Tali in her suit but without the mask, she turned to Alexia smiling. "Shepard! Isn't this great!"

"Yes it Tali, for many reasons." She replied grabbing a sandwich from the fridge before grinning at the little innuendo she just said.

After devourering the sandwich she went up to the CIC deck and walked to the cockpit standing next to Joker.

"Thats great about Tali not having to be in her suit anymore right commander?" The Pilot noted with a small knowing smirk to Shepard "Of course that only includes the ship."

Shepard gave him a glare but politely replied. "Yea it is great, she and her people are very lucky."

Joker took the hint and looked back at the controls.

"Entering slipspace in 3" Joker started counting down.

"2"

"1" they all felt the shutter of slipspace {Into the Void...to our destiny}.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well here it is folks Chapter 13! I hope you enjoy the story so far and the cameos from other universe that are taking place! I hope you leave a review and tell your friends!**_

 _ **Now about the Audiobook...It will be happening! One of my good friends on here gave some ideas and well we need some voice actors! yes its not gonna be just me speaking the whole thing, it would be a tad bit boring would it not.**_

 _ **So if you are interested put it in a review and here is what you put.**_

 _ **Who you want to voice:**_

 _ **Why you want to voice:**_

 _ **Also not everyone will get the character they want to voice but the story isn't even a tenth done so there will be many chances to voice a character.**_

 _ **Also again I need some OCs for Shepards crew (**_ _ **no Spartans).**_

 _ **Long range expert: Heavy Weapons expert: Tech Expert:**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Species (all available):  
**_

 _ **Height:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Hair/Feathers:**_

 _ **Eye color:**_

 _ **Sexual Orientation:**_

 _ **Armor Color:**_

 _ **Armor Type:**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys! And as always Have a wonderful Day/night!  
**_

 _ **Note I still need OCs hehe I got a lot but they will appear through out the story.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Announcements to the Council

_**A/N: So chapter 14 is here! I would love to get them all filled and for some help in getting this audio book set up. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and for those who think its gone completely Shepard Centric it will be changing here. This chapter is mainly. What is happening in the Galaxy chapter with our favorite characters! TIM, Aria, Lasky, Hood, Arbiter, ect.**_

 _ **Second to Last updated chapter! Dont expect these last two to change too much. Word Increase from 3,112 to 3,528.**_

* * *

 _ **New Singapore**_

 _ **CIS Headquarters**_

 _ **/*\**_

Lasky walked through the antique wood halls towards offices of the two leaders of the CIS military, Fleetmaster R'tas 'Vadum and Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood. He opened the door and the two were looking at a three dimensional holographic map of the Galaxy gate something he has seen a couple times now.

"Ah Admiral Lasky it is nice to see you once more." R'tas said looking up at him with his arms behind his back.

Lasky saluted sharply them both sharply. "Like wise Fleetmaster 'Vadum." The Fleetmaster returned the salute with a Sangheili one.

Lord Hood also saluted him. "Lasky good...we have a mission for you." Hood pressed a few buttons and the map changed to a galaxy map with a flashing point. "Thanks to Shepard sharing all the data she had available to her. We have the location of Second Earth code-named Terra."

Lasky stepped closer to the map looking at it in depth seeing that it would take about a weeks time in slipspace to get there. "Your mission is to take the Infinity to Terra and make contact, no doubt Shepard will already contact them when she reaches their space."

"So simple...I go a week through Slipspace...pushing our engines to their absolute limit to get there in that time frame. And make contact with another group of Humanity and help them out and help them prepare for the Reapers." Lasky said reiterating what his orders were.

Hood nodded with a small smile. "Seems you got the jist of it, you are to move out immediately following this meeting, the Infinity has been repaired and fully supplied."

Lasky saluted and did an about face heading out of the room towards the transport to return him to his ship.

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Cargo Bay**_

 _ **/*\**_

Chief sat on a surprisingly sturdy crate and was disassembling the weapons he brought with him. The MA5E would be his primary weapon its multi-munition capability would be a lifesaver, he also had his M6D pistol and then his trusty twin M7 SMGs. He looked over at the vast armory the Normandy had, {Always will have a weapon nearby}

"So Chief, what do you think of the Normandy." Cortana asked in his helmet.

He placed the firing mechanism back into the M6D and put it down, he didn't need to but Cortana liked to have him at least appearing to listen. "Well...for what it is, a prowler, it was already heavily armed with those Thanix cannons, but now, the mix between three different technological groups...this may be one of the most advanced ships we have."

He went back to cleaning the weapons this time picking up one of the M7s pulling the slide back. "These Reapers will learn fear from us."

* * *

 ** _CSS Normandy_**

 ** _Bridge-exiting Slipsace_**

 _ **/*\**_

Alexia looked out the window as the Normandy came out of slipspace and gasped. Surrounding the Mass Relay were dozens of ships, and around 30 of the ODPs she read about. The ships included UNSC vessels as well as CIS ships.

"Anything coming out of the relay would be slaughtered." Joker said in a whisper.

Ripley looked up with admiration of the joint fleet. "The might of the UNSC and the CIS together...its a force to be reckoned with."

"Attention Normandy this is the Galaxy Gate defense screen, you have been cleared to head through the Gate." A feminine voice said over the comms.

Shepard nodded to Joker who replied. "Thank you GGDS, catch you on the flipside."

Shepard went down to the crew deck to talk with Chakwas about those sterile generators before they met the council.

The Normandy sailed gracefully past the gigantic cannons and shot through the relay.

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Cargo Bay**_

 _ **/*\**_

Chief looked up after feeling a slight lurch. "Cortana?"

"Its fine Chief, we went through the gate." she replied calmly.

He went back to his maintenance and hear someone walking up behind me and he looked behind.

Approaching him was one of Shepards crew, one Zaeed Massani "I've been watching you and your good on your weapons maintenance...I have a...favor to ask."

Chief tilted his head slightly "what is it?"

Massani pulled out a very old looking rifle that had definitely seen use. "I was wondering if you could fix old Jessy here, shes treated me right over the years...it would be good to have her working again, I just cant get her to work anymore."

Chief stood up and took the rifle looking it over "I will see what I can do/"

"Thanks...it means a lot to me." The old merc said giving him a small slap on the shoulder.

Chief just nodded and sat back down looking over the old rifle. "Cortana give me the specs on this rifle."

Cortana popped up next to him "Making friends already it seems." She smiled at him and snapped her fingers bringing the data up.

Chief just shook his head and got to work.

* * *

 ** _Conclave Council Chambers_**

 ** _City station Grand Repentance_**

 _ **/*\**_

Empress Shaak Ti and Sovereign Ayala Secura stood in a room large circular room. Before them were the Leaders of the CIS, Arbiter Thel' Vadam of the Sangheili, Countess Chur'R-Moq Rac of the Kig-yar, Deacon Piplup of the Unggoy, Xokore Ruri Hapmu and Lodako Ruri Hapmu of the Mgalekgolo, President Lanford of the Humans, and the Queen Mother of the Yanme'e.

Chu'R-Moq Rac started "Why do the Twi'lek and Togruta people wish to join the Conclave."

Shaak Ti bowed "To help the Reclaimers defend the mantle."

"You wish to defend life?" The Arbiter asked to which they both nodded.

Lanford scratched her chin "I see no reason to deny their entry into the Conclave."

"Neither do we." The Mgalekgolo rumbled.

"I feel the same." Moq said with the Queen Mother nodding.

Arbiter clapped his hands "It is decided...welcome."

Everyone decided to get to know each other better as they mingled.

* * *

 _ **Serpent Nebula**_

 _ **Citadel-Council Chamber**_

 _ **/*\**_

"What do you mean the Turians lost an entire Fleet!" Anderson yelled his fist slamming into the railing.

Sparatus took a small step back "Anderson calm down, you were busy with Human matters, we did not deem it necessary to involve the System Alliance in this counter-attack." He tried reasoning with the angry man.

"Don't bullshit me Sparatus! You knew Humanity wouldn't stand for this! And now that you lost an entire fleet you come asking for help!" Anderson was yelling while he paced the room.

Tevos started to speak putting her hand on his shoulder. "Anderson please we were on-" she was cut off by a loud beeping and a video came up.

In the video a Turian captain was sitting in his command chair some fear in his eyes. "Councilors the Relay 683 is showing activity something is coming through."

Sparatus' eyes went wide. "Defend that position! We are sending additional vessels!"

The captain looked off to the side. "What!" He turned back to the screen. "Councilors...one ship came through...its profile matches that of the Normandy"

Now Anderson's eyes went wide. "How!"

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Outside the Relay**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Commander we have cleared the relay...there are about 100 Turian ships all aiming their main guns at us." Joker reported looking back at her a little worried.

"Joker open a comm channel with the Flagship!" She ordered while running to the bridge.

There was a click over the intercom "Your live ma'am." Lt Dan said.

"Attention Hierarchy fleet this is the Commander Shepard aboard the CSS Normandy on a diplomatic mission please allow us through." She said over the comms.

"Commander you have exited a Relay that is the only way to our enemies on the other side, explain how you got there and what your business was there." The Captain ordered in a no bullshit attitude.

"Captain my business is SPECTER classified, I will only speak to the council about this." She said crossing her arms before whispering to her three pilots. "Prepare slipspace jump to the next Relay."

Ripley nodded "Yes ma'am, already ahead of you."

"Normandy we are detecting a massive energy build-up, what is the meaning of this!" The Captain demanded.

"Just some of our upgrades we received Captain." Shepard replied with a smirk as the slipspace portal opened up and the Normandy glided through.

* * *

 _ **Council Chambers**_

 _ **/*\**_

"They disappeared!" The Captain exclaimed "Swallowed by some weird anomaly!"

Valern watched the feed with interest and Sparatus scowled "I recommend our immediate mobilization to capture the Commander." he said punching the desk.

"Now wait just a minute!" Anderson growled pointing at Sparatus.

"Calm please." Tevos said softly in her usual diplomatic tone. "The Commander said she had business with the council...she will come to us." Everyone nodded slowly. "And Anderson...if she is a threat to this council I hope you will do whats right."

Anderson felt a knot in his stomach at her words.

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Slipspace**_

 _ **/*\**_

Lt Dan was laughing his ass off. "You see the look on his face! hahahaha."

Ripley rolled her eyes at Dan while Joker was encouraging it. "He was all like What is the meaning of this!" Joker said in his best impression.

"Ok you two cut it out." Shepard said while smirking.

The exit for the void opened up and the Normandy came through almost instantly hitting the relay.

"Dan I want the stealth systems up as soon as we exit each relay until we reach the citadel." She ordered planning the next few days in her head.

"Yes Ma'am!" Dan replied saluting.

She turned to Ripley "I want the slipspace drive spooling up as soon as we leave the relays."

Ripley nodded "Got it ma'am."

"Joker I want you to keep us moving in random patterns to avoid detection. Lets use the UNSC Cole Protocol."

"You got it commander." he replied nonchalantly

The strange bluish field of the Relay gave way to normal stars with not a ship to be scene as the Normandy shimmers out of existence to any normal scanners and visual acquisition.

* * *

 _ **Horse Head Nebula**_

 _ **Kronos Station**_

 _ **/*\**_

The Illusive man was beyond angry. The last message he received from Shepard was that they were heading through the relay.

His multiple attempts to communication were met with silence except for one which was a human he didn't recognize that flipped him off.

"Insolent fools." he growled looking at the image of the human.

A beeping came from his comm system. He pressed a button and his field agent watching the 683 relay popped up "What is your report agent."

"Sir, the Normandy its back...and its...different." He reported with fear in his voice.

"Different how?" he asked confused.

The agent cleared his throat and picked up a data pad. "New paint scheme...upgraded armor of an unknown material...a new FTL system...and some new power generation method."

TIM narrowed his eyes and turned off the feed. "So Shepard...switched sides." He said softly as the data streamed in front of him and the Normandy popped up with a strange new paint scheme. "You will regret this."

* * *

 _ **Serpent Nebula**_

 _ **Normandy**_

 _ **/*\**_

S'Lana 'Vadam was walking around the ship stretching her legs as well as socializing with the crew {This second Humanity is much more open to other sentients...probably since they didn't suffer from genocide}.

She walked to the forward battery to see these Thanix cannons she had heard about and found a Turian operating at a control panel.

"Perfectly calibrated." He said to himself not sensing her yet as he seemed pleased with himself.

"So these are the Thanix cannons I have heard so much about." She said approaching the cannon placing a hand on it. It looked like a more advanced cannon then what she saw on human vessels. "It is a kinetic based weapon...interesting."

Garrus had turned at her voice noting her interest in his favorite toy. "The **Thanix magneto-hydrodynamic cannon** is an advanced Mass Accelerator weapon that fires a stream of molten metal which is a mix of iron, tungsten, and uranium that has been shaped into an armor piercing bolt by a mass effect field." He explained priding himself in his races creation.

S'Lana put a hand to her 'chin'. "Interesting...the UNSC's MAC cannon fires a 600 ton Ferric-Tungsten round...the ODPs fire an even larger round."

Garrus jaw dropped. "Six...hundred...ton..."

"Yes...it was quite effective at destroying our vessels as soon as our shields were down." S'Lana mused remember times she had to flee a ship before it detonated cause of a MAC. "And the ODPs could take out our ships even if they had full shielding."

"Spirits.." Garrus whispered.

"But if the UNSC had these as secondary weapon systems...the war might have been different...hmmm thank you for the information." She said before she left leaving an awestruck Garrus and she only caught a couple words he mumbled.

"What I wouldn't give to calibrate one of those..."

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Bridge**_

 _ **/*\**_

Joker just moved the Normandy in a dense part of the nebula. "Commander we have arrived, Ripley will be the shuttle pilot, she is already waiting for you."

Dan turned to him stepping out of his chair to get some coffee. "Hope she doesn't make a bet." He said with a chuckle.

"She bets for luck too?" He said with an eyebrow raised looking past his shoulder.

Dan's eyes went wide "Oh god...there's two of you."

Joker couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 _ **Kodiak shuttle**_

 _ **On the way to the citadel**_

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard was standing in the shuttle, she didn't want to sit. {I wonder what Anderson will think} she thought as she adjusted her whites before looking at her team.

For her negotiators she chose Tali, Liara, and Hera. They were in their standard equipment.

For Security she brought the Chief, who had one of his SMGs and that massive cannon of a pistol he carried {makes my carnifax look weak}, then there was S,Lana, armed with an energy sword and plasma rifle {wonder if she has anything hidden}, then she decided to bring Ashoka who had a blue glowing pistol (Boltshot but blue instead of orange) and what looked like an energy sword {Their version of it}.

All in all with the Chief and S'Lana the shuttle was crowded. She watched Ashoka put on a helmet that allowed her Leku to be semi free and covered her Montrals, it had the same blue and white color scheme and a T-shaped visor.

"Remember people...we are hear to be diplomatic." Shepard said as the shuttle came in for a landing.

Ripley turned from the pilot seat. "We got a welcoming committee, I bet 50 creds this ends in a firefight."

"Ripley...I'll take that bet." Shepard said smiling as the ramp lowered and she put on her service cap before stepping off the shuttle. She eyed the C-SEC warily and a Specter stepped forward, it was Jondum Bau to which she smiled.

"Commander Shepard we are here to escort you to the council." The Salarian said hands at his sides.

Shepard nodded stepping forward, he eyed her uniform curiously. "That was our intent in coming here so already ahead of you Bau...by the way how did the contract pan out?"

"Beautifully...should have a clutch in a couple of months." He replied with a smile.

"Excellent, thanks for being friendly...puts me at ease." Shepard said as her crew stepped up behind her.

Bau looked at them with a hint of surprise. "hmmm three new species...been busy Shepard."

Shepard nodded in response as they were escorted to the council chambers.

* * *

 _ **Citadel**_

 _ **Council Chambers**_

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard looked across the wooden desk at the council, they were waiting on Anderson since they could not officially start without him and it was awkward.

"So...how are...things?" Sparatus asked kind of unsure of what to say.

She scratched the back of her head. "Things are...good."

"uh...obviously there are things new..." Valern said avoiding eye contact.

She just nodded and looked at the clock.

Tevos smiled gently. "So have you found someone yet?"

Shepard smiled back and nodded. "Me and Tali are together." She said while taking Tali's hand in her own interlocking their fingers.

Sparatus smiled and nodded slightly. "Good...I know we may not seem like...the best of people to you...but...we do care about our own."

At that moment Anderson walked in and everyone sighed in relief.

"Sorry I am late...Hacket reported a strange anomaly outside one of the Relays, unable to tell what it was." Anderson said before looking at Shepard and noticed her uniform. "Looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Shepard stood up sighing "I guess I will explain...I no longer work with Cerberus...I have joined a government called the United Earth Government...specifically their military branch the United Nations Space Command."

Tevos "United Earth Government? Isn't that the Systems Alliance?"

Shepard shifted uncomfortably "Well...during my...exploration beyond Relay 683 I found the UNSC...and their allies the Conclave of Independent Species." She brought out a small device and put it on the table projecting the UNSC flag. "A second humanity separate from ours."

Valern looked at the symbol. "Scientifically improbable a second species replicating humans in such a manner."

Shepard sighed putting up more data. "According to information we received a species called the Forerunners transplanted humans to a second Earth...our Earth."

Anderson stood up in shock. "Are you saying we are the second humanity...not them?"

Shepard just nodded and looked down. "Both their geological timeline and knowledge shows this."

Sparatus asked the important question. "Why did you join them...and why did they destroy our ships."

"They were defending themselves from attack, and I joined them because they are joining my fight against the Reapers...unlike you." She said finally sitting down.

Tevos noticed the tension and tried to ease it ."Maybe we can open diplomatic ties with them, ease tensions."

Shepard was about to respond when the Chief stepped forward. "The UNSC and our allies do not desire diplomatic ties to the Citadel for violating one of our highest value, life."

Valern looked down already knowing what he meant. "Your talking about the Genophage."

Chief nodded "And the utter annihilation of the Rachni...which Shepard luckily saved."

Tevos nodded "We are here if you ever wish to open ties."

"If this will be all I have a war to prepare for." She said standing up putting her cap back on and started to walk out of the room before remembering something. "Also councilors, I resign from Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." Before leaving the room she caught a glimpse of their shocked face.

* * *

 _ **Citadel**_

 _ **Docks**_

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard was just about to step on the shuttle when Anderson walked up to her. "Shepard...the Alliance needs you." He said pleading his eyes filled with a little hurt.

"The Alliance turned their back on me Anderson.." She replied while looking up at the shuttle.

"Alexia" Anderson whispered.

Shepard turned to him with some tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "Anderson...you have always been good to me...a father to me since mine died on Mindoir...but I can't let that stop me from saving countless lives."

He nodded slowly. "I understand...be safe Alexia."

She smirked the tears still slowly falling. "Where is the fun in that?" She replied softly before walking up the ramp to the shuttle.

"Goodbye Shepard..." Anderson said softly.

"Ill see you again Anderson...don't get yourself killed." She said looking over her shoulder.

* * *

 _ **A/N: AND CUT! I know I didn't put all the people I said would be in this chapter in, I did spread out the POVs cause like I said, I am not trying to make it Shepard Centric. I never liked how the council did a 180 on how they acted after you save them (If you did) so I made them less assholey, the way I see it the SPECTERS are like their family kinda, I guess. Anyway let me know what you think everyone. Leave a review or send a PM! As always have a wonderful Day/Night!**_

 _ **Update: This chapter is done! I fixed some slight things and added some details so hope it looks nicer.**_


	16. Chapter 15: Accords and Reunion

_**A/N Hey everyone the next chapter here, I am not stopping the story just going a little slower, some personal stuff has come up.**_

 _ **A/N: So yea...obviously not updated in a while...a lot of personal shit came up and Im still gathering my life back up but i will hopefully be able to update more often. Now this is going to be a very active chapter. There will be a lot going on and also there will be more character building. I hope you all Enjoy the story and what it is becoming.**_

 ** _UPDATE: Second to last updated chapter! This one I don't expect many changes but I will do my best to make this chapter better as well. Word count increase from 2,019 to 2,282._**

* * *

 _ **CSS Stealth Corvette Normandy**_

 _ **Crew Deck 0335 hours.**_

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard yawned as she walked across the crew deck to the fridge grabbing a glass of orange juice from inside. {Too damn early to be up...} she sits down at the table and sighs.

Cortana popped up on the table with a look of concern. "You ok Shep?" she asked politely. "Its pretty early in the morning as in only the night bridge crew is active."

"Can't sleep." Alexia replied slowly rubbing her temples slowly. "Far too much on my mind right now."

"That is understandable, you know if you ever need to talk to anyone I never sleep." She said smiling at Shepard.

Shepard smiles back and nodded. "Thank you Cortana, still weird having another AI aboard the ship though."

"Understandable Shep, you kinda were raised in a society where anything AI was big a no no." The Blue AI said with a sigh.

Shepard chuckles softly before Cortana continued and asked. "I can get you a sedative if you wish to sleep some more."

Shepard shakes her head and finished her juice. "I think I can handle it Cortana, goodnight." She said as she stands up and heads to the elevator.

"Goodnight Shep." Cortana called back smiling before blinking out.

* * *

 ** _CSS Normandy_**

 ** _Cargobay 0530_**

 _ **/*\**_

The Master Chief sat up suddenly and looked around. "Cortana time." He said his external speakers off.

"Well goodmorning to you too caveman, the time is 0530, just on time Chief." She replied in her usual snarkiness appearing on his HUD.

"In 15 minutes activate Marine wake-up protocol, time to show the Normandy crew what a warship is supposed to be like." Chief said with a slight smirk, imperceptible to anyone but a Spartan if his helmet was off.

Cortana rolled her eyes at him. "You just have to torture them don't you."

In about 10 minutes a lot of the UNSC personnel mainly the combat personnel like the guards and ODSTs were already awake and going about their duties.

Exactly at 0545 the ships speakers activated and revile plays across the ship startling awake the CIS crew and the original Normandy crew.

The UNSC personnel were all showered and ready to go in the next five minutes at their stations while the rest of the crew were still groggy and confused. Some even raised weapons thinking they were under attack.

Urdnot Grunt burst out of his room Large Claymore shotgun in hand. "Who has the quad to wake me up!"

I walked up to Grunt and looked down into his eyes, Krogan may be about the same height as the chief that is due to his hump for his head rests a little lower. "I did, is there a problem?"

Grunt growls as he stepped forward leaving mere inches between them. "I demand to know what this racket is! I was having such good dreams of skinning a Salarian." He said that last part with a demented chuckle.

"This is what the UNSC play in the morning to wake up, it has been played by some of the greatest military forces for hundreds of years." Chief said with a slight hint of pride in his voice.

Grunt looked him over noticing the Chiefs presence of a Warrior. "Hmm, the battle music for great warriors...I shall respect my Battlemasters allies...though I dislike awaking at such an early hour." He growled out still obviously upset at not skinning the Salarian.

Cortanas voice came over the intercom. "I apologize for the rude wake up but get used to it, we are currently in route to Omega ETA 10 mikes."

* * *

 _ **Omega**_

 _ **Afterlife Club**_

 _ **/*\**_

Aria T'Loak looked down at her data pad and saw that the Normandy was coming in. She made sure Shepards docking bay was open and checked the camera feed seeing the Normandy's new look. "What the fuck Shepard...it looks like a Krogen thew-up all over it after eating an Asari or something..."

It was about 15 minutes later and Shepard walked into Afterlife with some interesting individuals. Aria turned to one of her guards "Prep the special room and take Shepard there, this looks like something of a private conversation." she said standing up eyeing the two large figures flanking Shepard before she walked over to a panel in the wall opening a secret hallway.

Aria sat in her 'throne' at the head of the table and watched as Shepard in some form of black armor that looked much more advanced than her N7, and more bulky. Its paint scheme was similar to the N7 armor but on her left shoulder was a symbol she did not recognize, it was very intricate and had many curves (just made the CIS symbol imgur a/gUHyd).

"Shepard welcome back to Omega, what brings you to my station, also nice armor." She asked looking her companions over, a massive man in green armor with a golden visor, a weird split jawed alien that again was massive, a female alien in white armor with some kind of head tentacles that were not rigid like an Asari. "With such...interesting guests."

"Just wanted to repay you for your generosity in allowing me to dock here and the information you have given me, and I prefer my Colossus Armor probably going to go back to it." Shepard replied casually sitting down across from her.

Aria put her elbows on the table interlocking her fingers. "And how would you repay me Shepard, gonna finally become my hitwoman?"

Shepard shook her head with a smirk. "I am going to give you some information, and an offer." Shepard slid her a dark grey datapad. "My new allies are powerful, and would be looking for somewhere to set up a base of Operations on this side of the Relays, considering its one Relay jump from here to theirs, I thought I would come to you."

I mentally chuckled looking down at the pad. "And what wo-" I stopped mid sentence seeing the wreckage of the Turian fleet. "Well...powerful indeed...I am guessing you convinced them about the Reapers you always talk about?"

"Indeed, they would fairly compensate you for using a moon or planet." Shepard calmly replied. "Unfortunately they do not use standard Citadel Credits so I hope resources would suffice."

I thought about it for a minute or two. "So, I give up a moon for them to use, and I tell everyone not to attack them, and they give me resources and protection from these Reapers, is that about it Shepard?"

She nodded leaning back into her chair. "sounds about right, what do you say Aria? You in or out?"

Aria scratched her chin. Sure, they can build a base here, I know a moon that would work." Types some things into a datapad and slides it to Shepard "They have full rights to it, all they have to do is keep me safe if Omega is ever attacked." Aria stood up straightening her jacket. "I look forward to working with these allies of yours Shepard."

* * *

 _ **Infinity**_

 _ **In route to Terra via Slipspace**_

 _ **/*\**_

Lasky stood in the bridge looking through the window into the dark void of Slipspace the cold blackness soothing in a way. Here nothing could attack you, here nothing could really go wrong. It was so dangerous and so safe, it was awe inspiring to him.

"Roland, give me an ETA till we reach Terra?" He asked the AI sitting down picking his steaming mug of coffee up.

Roland's holographic form appeared on the holotank next to his command chair, "Approximately two hours Sir." He calmly replied looking over at the Admiral. "The idea to use the Stridants power to boost the engines made our journey shorter."

"Indeed Roland, remind me to thank Dr. Halsey and her personal AIs for the help." He said sipping his coffee looking at reports. "You know what, might as well go do that now, Alert me when we are about to leave slipspace." Lasky stood up and stretched before starting to walk towards the elevator.

"Of course Tom, I would be careful, she messing around with that Massless matter." Roland said nodding while taking control of the Bridge.

I chuckled softly but then thought of Halsey going mad scientist and shuddered. "Thanks for the warning." I replied hitting the button for Halsey's personal lab.

It took about 25 minutes to arrive at the Doctors lab having to take two elevators and walk about half a mile, Halsey's lab on the Infinity was classified so there couldn't be an elevator directly connecting to it and such having to use two elevators that go to specific floors and not any others was a necessary inconvenience.

Lasky sighed knocking on the good doctors door.

He heard the firm but soft voice of Dr. Halsey. "Come in." And he promptly did, she was after all the reason humanity exists cause she created the Spartans so listening to her was like an order..

"Admiral, how can I help you today." The elderly Doctor said looking up at me. "I just woke up from a nap, had some crazy dream of getting my arm chopped off by Jul' Mdama, can't remember why I was around him in the first place, something about a rogue Cortana also...it was all so crazy and absurd."

Lasky scratched the back of his head. "Sounds like it ha ha, I came down here to thank you, your idea to use the Stridants payed off, should be there in about an hour and a half now."

Just as he finished six AIs popped up, all were Cortana-class AI each a different color. "Come now Admiral, it wasn't just my idea." Halsey said with a small smile looking at the AI.

"Yes yes of course, how could I forget about your little helpers." He quickly said with a smile making the AI nod in satisfaction.

Halsey swiveled in her chair to face Lasky holding a cup of coffee as she sipped it she gave a small little grimace. "Cold...always cold."

Lasky chuckled softly. "Maybe if you drank it when you made it and not hours later you might have a hot cup".

"Ha ha Admiral very funny." She said turning back to her computers bringing up some data. "This Element Zero that was given to us by Commander Shepard is truly an interesting material, it really shouldn't be able to exist so I doubt its a naturally occurring substance. But seeing the data, it could be due to the need for a supernova."

Lasky walked over his hands behind his back. "So you think someone created it?" He scratched his chin. "Like who?"

"Possibly these Reapers or their creators more likely." She said looking at a Eezo sample. "It may be reasonable to assume that Reaper technology may be heavily based on Element Zero cause that's how they were created, similar to the Forerunner Sentinels on Forerunner instillation and on this ship."

"So they were programmed to do this task and only use this massless matter, like how the Sentinels don't use hardlight technology?" Lasky deduced while thinking of what could have created these monsters.

Halsey nodded turning back to the Admiral. "Its reasonable to assume they are not infinite like this Reaper Sovereign claims, they definitely had a creator, just like the Geth and even our own AI."

"Thank you Doctor I will relay this to High Command and Shepard." He turned back to the door but stopped snapping his fingers before turning back to the Doctor. "Oh and Captains mess tomorrow 1800."

"Of course Admiral." Halsey said with a small smile while asking. "Is Palmer going to join us?"

He nodded and opened the door as she said. "Hood, I like her, she reminds me of one of my Spartans...have a nice day Lasky."

"You as well Doctor." He replied heading back up to the bridge.

It took him a little longer to get back to the bridge for he had a lot to ponder now, but when he did arrive he heard Roland speak up. "Perfect timing Admiral we are coming out of Slipspace now."

Lasky nodded sitting down as the dark of Slipspace gave way to the stars and a familiar but different planet, surrounded by hundreds of ships.

Unknown to them, today was the parade of the System Alliance Fleets throughout their space and this was their final stop.

* * *

 _ **A/N AND CUT! Sorry this chapter took so long to put out writers block sucks. I hope everyone enjoys this chapters.**_

 ** _As always I hope you have a wonderful Day/Night, and I hope to see you all on Tuesday!_**

 ** _UPDATE DONE! ONE LEFT! GODS HELP ME MY FINGERS ARE ON FIRE! Nah not really haha! Hope you enjoy._**


	17. Chapter 16: Meeting toys Ancient Relics

_**A/N: Hey everyone hope you are all having a wonderful day on this Earth and are ready for the next chapter! I would like to apologize for the livestream both announcing it and postponing it. I realize that this is not to place to do that so I guess if you want to know if I will do one pm me. Lets get to the story shall we.**_

 _ **LAST UPDATED CHAPTER: We are almost there folks. Last chapter to update before 17 is published! I hope you all enjoy the story! Word Increase 2,314 to 2,624.**_

* * *

 _ **SSV Everest**_

 ** _Bridge_**

 _ **/*\**_

"ADMIRAL! Unidentified vessel detected!" One sensor operator reported running up to him. "It came out of no where after we picked up a burst of Cherenkov Radiation."

One of his other sensor operators gasped. "ITS TEN KILOMETERS LONG!" Another operator walked over to her looking at her screen. "Check your readings that can't be right."

"Can Confirm other vessels in the fleet are reporting unidentified Vessel is 10 klicks long." The comms officer spoke up.

Admiral Hackett grimaced and started barking out orders {A Reaper? Already?}. "Navigation coordinate with the fleet, get us between that monster and Earth! Tactical spool up the Main gun and the GUARDIAN lasers. Comms get me a line to Fleetcom and give them the situation, also give me an open line to the entire fleet."

Everyone moved and got their jobs done quickly, his comm officer nodded to him. "All ships move into a intercept formation have all weapons hot and ready! Get in between that thing and Earth I want firing solutions on that vessel now designated UV-1." A resounding response of 'Yes Sirs' from his ship and over the comms showed their training.

* * *

 _ **UNSC Super Carrier Infinity**_

 _ **Command Bridge**_

 _ **/*\**_

"SIR! I am picking up reading from over Seven Hundred Vessels of varying classifications! They are powering weapons!" An Ensign reported from her station.

Lasky nodded and stood up looking at the holotable. "Helm give me full reverse to show that we are not a threat, Roland bring the shields online and try and hail them."

"Yes Sir." the Lt from the helm reported as he brought the Infinity into reverse. As a video screen popped up to show an elderly man with a large scar on the right side of his face.

"Unidentified Vessel you are in violation of System Alliance Sovereign space state your business or be fired upon." The elderly Admiral said with a slight show of relief on his face.

Lasky cleared his throat. "I am Admiral Lasky of the United Nations Space Command, the military branch of the United Earth Government, under orders from our government and the Conclave of Independent Species to make contact with the Systems Alliance and the Human Councilor David Anderson, we mean you no harm."

The elderly mans eyes narrowed. "Lasky eh? You bring a ten kilometer vessel into our system and claim to be from the United Earth Government? You must think me daft son."

"Not at all Admiral, Commander Shepard has already likely spoken to Councilor Anderson on our existence, what she did not discuss with the council is the willingness of our Government to work with yours." Lasky said hoping he could convince the Systems Alliance Admiral.

The man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Dropping the Commanders name on any other Admiral would have been a gone on deaf ears son...come over in a shuttle with a handful of guards, Ill have Anderson meet us on my ship."

Lasky nodded and the feed cut. "Roland I want Palmer and Fireteam Osiris meet me in Hanger bay 1 Alpha." He calmly said standing up and walking to the elevator. "And have Doctor Halsey there as well, they will have questions I cannot answer."

* * *

 _ **UNSC Infinity**_

 _ **Hanger 1-Alpha**_

 _ **/*\**_

Halsey was waiting in the D-100 Eagle Class transport for Admiral Lasky to arrive so they could be underway. She was sitting next to two of the Spartans of Fireteam Osiris, Olympia Vale, and Jameson Locke, Edward Buck and Holly Tanaka stood at the entrance to the Eagle awaiting Lasky. Halsey looked at the Spartan IVs and started to think, While not as strong or fast as her Spartans or even Akersons Spartans. These Spartans did have numbers, and their training was vastly different. In reality these Spartan IVs were what I had planned for the Orion Project, the original Spartans.

These were not her Spartans, but they were Spartans, she smiled softly before she turned her head to the ramp as Admiral Lasky and Commander Palmer stepped aboard to which she nodded to them both. Lasky gave his smile and Palmer a small nod.

Everyone took their seats while the Spartans checked over their gear and sidearms, Vale checking the charge on her plasma pistol, Tanaka and Palmer loading magazines into their M6H handgun, Buck and Locke did the same with their M6H2.

Halsey checked over her Field Officer energy shield module to make sure it was working and also attached an auto-drone 'armor ability' as the Spartans called them.

The Eagle slowly took off and exited the Infinity, two Greatsword class fighters and two longswords took up escort duty flying us towards the Systems Alliance Flagship the Everest which at less than a kilometer long was smaller than UNSC cruisers.

The trip to the vessel was relatively short. Seemingly a couple of minutes had passed until she could feel the transport ship shake as the docking clamps locked onto the Alliance ships airlock. The door slowly slid open and the Spartans went into position around Halsey and Lasky. Buck and Locke were in front of them, Tanaka and Vale to their sides, and Palmer bringing up the rear.

The group entered the Alliance ship and found themselves in a kind of decontamination chamber. As the door behind them shut it seemed to activat and a synthetic voice said over the speakers. "Decontamination in progress please stand by."

A white light slowly went over them, she assumed it was some form of scanner as it was similar to the Didacts just white and much less powerful. After the room was scanned a light mist filled the room, likely a sterilization aerosol.

As the decon cycle ended the door at the other end of the chamber slid open revealing two men, an elder man in a blue Naval Uniform with golden accents on his uniform, a rounded hat with a downward visor and a huge scar down the right side of his face, his eyes had the fire that Keyes had. {Jacob...}

The other was a dark skinned man in what looked similar to a suit, he had a friendly look on his face and he was the first to speak.

"On behalf of Humanity and the Systems Alliance I welcome you to Earth, or if Commander Shepard is truthful, I should say welcome home...sort of." He said in a deep voice similar to the Arbiters just a little less baritone. "We have a conference room waiting for us in the Port Observation bay." He motioned for us to follow him as he walked down the corridor the Systems Alliance Admiral following suit.

{This shall be very interesting} Halsey thought to herself as she gave a small smirk and followed them.

* * *

 _ **Omega Nebula**_

 _ **Amada System-Planet Eingana**_

 _ **/*\**_

All was peaceful on the planet of Eingana, its natural beauty undisturbed since the Inusannon and the Thoi'han fought over this world millennia ago. But that peace was not meant to last it seems as the relative quiet of the planet was broken by the roar of powerful engines as a UNSC Pheonix Class Mobile Base and a SDV Class Corvette entered the atmosphere. From both ships large aircraft took off and landed on a ridge line deploying large prefabricated structures as Pelican and Phantom dropships dropped troops off to help assemble the base.

One Spartan stepped off a pelican, his armor seemingly painted over dozens of times as he looks around. One ODST ran up to him. "Captain Firepaw sir, Joint base Erika is almost set up, we have the main base along this ridge, a communications bunker a little further down the ridge inside a bowl that has a rocky over look on one side and hills on the others, as well we set up a small outpost currently set up on top of that mountain." The Corporal reported as he pointed up the mountain.

The Spartan Captain looked down at him and nodded. "Good work O'Connel, dismissed." The ODST saluted and ran back over to the base.

* * *

 ** _CSS Normandy_**

 ** _Cargobay Armory_**

 ** _/*\_**

Shepard looked at the massive wall of armaments that was now the armory since it was removed in the retrofit to give space to a new war room. There were dozens of weapons both based around Element Zero, Plasma based, Gauss/railgun, laser technology, and the UNSC firearms. She let out a low whistle looking some of the weapons over.

{These toys were just for the whole crew, the ground team got their own lockers for their gear}. "See something you like Commander?" The young armory asked with a soft smile as she was cleaning a small sub-machine gun looking firearm.

She smiled putting her hands on her hips. "I see a whole lot I like, but I think I'll stick with my HMW series weaponry, what are you working on?" She asked taking interest in the strange firearm.

The armory officer put the weapon back together "This ma'am is the CN-25 K-Volt, it fires electrostatic metal pellets at high speeds, capable of stunning opponents and shorting out shields and armor, this is a Prototype weapon and the only one of its kind." She handed the rifle to Shepard which was relatively light. "At only 5 pounds, the K-volt is mainly constructed using polymers, it has a magazine size of 200 rounds."

"Experimental?" She asked to which the armory officer nodded. "Its quite the piece of equipment, we got any other prototypes on board?"

Again the Officer nodded "We have two GK-8 Gauss Rifles which is a high powered railgun, a Plasma Accelerator Cannon or PAX for short, we have three Series 3 Plasma rifles and a way to recharge the energy cells, oh and we also have one MA5E Hybrid Assault Rifle its the Chief personal weapon."

"Damn the UNSC gave us all the new toys." Shepard said nodding in approval.

"Thats right ma'am, we also have some CIS weaponry and even some weapons from outside the CIS such as the Swords of Abiding Truth Needle based weapons and even a couple Jiralhanae Empire weapons." The young woman reported.

Shepard raised one of her eyebrows with confusion. "Needle based?" she asked carefully.

"Yes ma'am, we are very unsure of how they actually function but the fire a crystaline mineral called blamite which explodes and can track, I do believe S'Lana 'Vadam carries a needle pistol so she can give you a demonstration."

She nodded to the armory officer and walked over to her locker putting the K-Volt into it the SMG slot she had yet to use. She looked over her equipment, it was all HMW X level SPECTER gear she acquired hunting Saren. She lost a lot of her gear on the first Normandy but luckily she had back-ups stashed at the apartment she won which was thankfully still there.

One reason she enjoyed her old gear as it didn't rely on the replaceable heat sinks, to give up practically infinite ammunition was a mistake in her mind, the new heat sink system meant if you didn't ration or keep track of your sinks you could run out in a prolonged fire fight. Her Colossus armor had a few dents and scratches in it but it was still top of the line equipment.

Ashley walked over to her smiling. "Still using that old gear skipper?"

"Yea Ash I am, cause I will take having to be in cover for a few seconds to cool down over running out of heat sinks." She replied smiling at her old friend.

Ah nodded crossing her arms. "Yea skipper unlimited ammo is nice, only reason I think these sinks worked for the Geth so well was they had to be using a hybrid version, trade out the sinks if your in a pinch but still have practically unlimited ammunition."

She smiled getting an idea in her head. "You know Ash, that's not a bad idea. Thanks for coming with us now that we abandoned Cerberus."

* * *

 _ **Unnamed Planet**_

 ** _Ancient Cave system_**

 ** _(For the mood setting for this ruin, play_** ** _Crysis - The Nexus - soundtrack its what I was listening to when I thought of this scene.)_**

Lonora Tel'dar was looking awestruck at the structure before her. It was rocky in appearance and had a light blue lighting. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, it was irregular as if it was grown instead of constructed.

It definitely wasn't Prothean, there were no straight lines or smooth finishes to speak of. She was scanning the structure with her Omni-Tool which was getting interference. She grumbled and looked at the structure and sighed deciding to use the explosives to open it up.

She set up the small breaching charge and took a few steps away using her Omni-Tool to detonate it.

When the smoke cleared she looked down defeated. There wasn't a scratch on the wall.

It was then she heard a rumbling machine like groan emanate from the structure as it opened up. The sound hurt her ears and shook her to the bone. She looked into the light and saw something, something she had never seen before. She started to back up when it lunged, no flew at her making a mechanical chittering sound and she screamed as the thing shoved her to the ground its sharp edges cutting into her flesh as it drug her into the structure.

The Asari Matron clawed at the ground for purchase launching Biotics at it but soon she realized that the floor was different. She gasped and screamed, she was in the structure and she saw the entrance shut.

Lonora Tel'dar was never seen again and an Ancient Evil started to stir for the first time over 65 Million years.

* * *

 _ **A/N Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it all and shout out to who ever can guess who these ruins belong to, its not as obvious as you would think. Shout out to a GMOD server my cousin who has been helping me with this fanfiction as they are now in the story! Also I am going back to older chapters and flushing them out a bit more and fixing some errors so you may get notifications of chapter fixes as well as some chapters may be getting longer than they were. I am also going to try and get two chapters out a month, key word is try, as you all know life can and will fuck up all your plans. Anyway please review or send me a pm with your inputs, I am going to try and message everyone who reviews again to explain things and give my thanks. Have a wonderful day/night.**_

 ** _Update done! Also curious on what you all think of me putting the name of a track for some chapters to get a feeling going. I have seen other fanfics do it and while it doesn't detract from the story if you don't listen to it. Well sometimes it adds a lot._**


	18. Chapter 17 Council split science Pirates

_**A/N: Dun Dun DUNNNN! Next chapter is here folks, I hope y'all enjoy it. No one has figured out what the mysterious ending meant or was to the last chapter.**_

 _ **Also Remember as of now All previous chapters have been updated with better grammar, spelling fixes, added detail, and stuff like that, I would greatly recommend going back and reading it all. Every two months I will be going back and updating some stuff and fixing things as I become a better writer each time I post a chapter and read y'alls comments.**_

 ** _Will be at Anime Nebraskon the 10-12 so if any of you are gonna be there hit me up! I'd love to talk to my readers in person! Also you will all be getting two chapters a month. At least I hope I can keep to that schedule._**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Kig-Yar Confederation Space**_

 _ **Unknown System**_

 _ **/*\**_

"Pirate Queen of Omega and the Terminus?" An aged T'vaoan female watched the data streaming across her console with interest. {Hmmm possible business opportunity}.

A Ruutian came into her Quarters and kneeled. "Shipmistress Chur'R-Yed Zontala, the Helm is requesting our heading Countess." His eyes never left her feet as was Kig-Yar culture, but also was cause she demanded everyones respect on this ship.

She tossed a datapad at his feet. "Give him these coordinates, we are to take the Jewel of T'vao to this Pirate Queen."

The Ruutian picked the datapad almost immediatly. "Yes Mistress, your orders shall be carried out swiftly." The younger Kig-Yar rushed out of her Quarters to hand out her orders.

The Pirate Countess of the Kig-Yar looked out of her window as she thought of the profit to come. She started cackling as the Dark Black Heavily Modified CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer went into slipspace destined to change the face of Omega forever.

* * *

 ** _SSV Everest_**

 ** _Sol/Terra System_**

 ** _/*\_**

 **"** You want us to do what!" Councilor Anderson yelled slamming his fist into the table. Hacket shook his head, he knew how this sounded. After all the pain and suffering to get to this point.

Lasky looked up at Anderson without any reaction to the outburst and calmly. "We want you to leave the Citadel and join the UEG...or at least join the CIS, we can better defend your colonies when the Reapers arrive. We are after all, both Humans, just so you are on a different Earth doesn't mean you are not humans, and that means your our brothers as the Sangheili would say."

Hackett respected the man for asking this so brazenly, it was changing our entire history and our future. He was about to speak when Anderson interrupted him. "You know how hard we have fought to get to this position today!"

Lasky nodded and clasped his hands together onto the table. "Yes we do, we have the records Commander Shepard has given us and your codex." Lasky showed them a Data Pad. "Two species just requested entry into the CIS, and we have allowed them, they now sit on our council, there is no long process like the Citadel, everyone is equal."

Anderson grabbed the Datapad and looked it over so Hackett took this chance to talk. "Well, Admiral you certainly have guts to come here on our Independence day if you will, this is the anniversary of the formation of the Systems Alliance, we have half of all our ships here as well."

Hackett stood up and looked out the window before continuing. "I back your governments wish to bring the Systems Alliance into the Conclave of Independent Species, the Citadel Council does not have the Galaxies best interests at heart."

Anderson looked at Hackett in disbelief. "But, we are to stay our own entity and not be absorbed into the UEG and UNSC, and Anderson...don't blame them for loosing Shepard.."

Anderson looked over at him at first with a look of anger but then in acceptance. "Your right Hackett...the CIS could better protect the Systems Alliance...You alert the Systems Alliance Parliament...Ill let the council know of Humanities decision."

Hackett nodded and sighed, the Parliament wasn't going to take this idea easily. The data alone should make them at least consider the idea. The technology and defenses that would be available through trade alone will make the Systems Alliance stronger, and none of the councils hoops to jump through.

"Thank you Admiral Lasky, we both agree to this and the Parliament will likely side with us but we still need to bring it up with them." Hackett said putting his hands behind his back.

Laskys face was a mix of surprise and relief. "I thank you Admiral, Councilor, I know this is hard but when we bring your appeal to the Conclave Council they will send defenses for your colonies and to protect the Galaxy Gates from Collector and Reaper attack."

Lasky extended his hand for a handshake which both Anderson and Hackett took. "May this be the start of a great alliance."

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 ** _en-route to the Quarian Migrant Fleet_**

 ** _/*\_**

Alexia just got done giving Joker the order to head to the Migrant Fleet and was heading down to the med bay. {The Bastards dare charge her for treason}. When she entered the medbay a young woman with white hair turned towards her. "May I help you Ma'am?" She asked politely holding a datapad.

"Who are you? Where is Doctor Chakwas?" Shepard asked warily cause she saw the Doctor just this morning.

The woman replied still smiling. "I am Major Selvina Cross, me and my partner lieutenant Kai Victoria are your other two medical officers to assist Doctor Chakwas, I am also your second in Command in regards to the UNSC forces aboard this ship, just like miss 'vadam is tot he CIS croos, as regards to the good Doctor she is currently resting in her quarters."

Shepard relaxed and nodded. "I wanted to know how many extra Sterile field generators we have in storage?"

Major Cross nodded as she went through her datapad scrolling through the medical manifest. "We have 10 back up generators, each deck houses two generators so we should have enough even if they all break down ma'am"

"Alright good, I want four of those ready to be transported to the Migrant fleet, Tali has expressed a desire to open trade with the Fleet." Shepard said giving the Major her orders.

The Major nodded and went into the storage room pulling out the surprisingly small boxes. "Yes Ma'am I will get that done as soon as possible."

Shepard nodded at the Major and left the medbay her purpose there completed. She hoped that the generators would help Talis case as well as open up trade between the Quarians and the CIS.

* * *

 ** _Classified UNSC Facility_**

 ** _/*|_**

Scientist in white lab coats quickly moved around several pieces of technology that the new Cyclops V2 Amplified Mobility Unit (Avatar walker) was bringing in. The technology being wreckage from the Turian fleet. Their jobs were to build a Turian/UNSC hybrid ship to give to the new Admiral.

"Doctor McKay, I've run the simulations and I believe we can increase the power of these Mass Accelerators using our own magnetic coils from our MACs, I think you were right." One of the scientist said to the smug looking McKay.

He snorted and looked at the scientist. "Of course I was right, I'm always right, now lets get to work, and don't screw up this time." The scientist shook his head and went back to the Mass Accelerator Cannon as Dr. McKay was running calculations on the power source necessary to power the cannon. {This will get me above Halsey for sure}.

* * *

 ** _Omega Nebula_**

 ** _Jewel of T'vao_**

 ** _/*\_**

The Heavily modified Destroyer slowly sailed towards Omega while detecting the UNSC and CIS ships in the system. "Hmmm it seems the CIS have already arrived, no matter our business is not with them." The old Kig-Yar said to herself.

"Mistress we have a communication inbound." Hissed an Ibie'shan sending her the message.

A Human female popped up on her screen. "Chur'R-Yed...how am I not surprised..."

"A Captain Amelia Drake, a pleasure seeing you again." The T'vaoan said grinning as she eyed the Human.

"What are you doing here Shipmistress..." Captain Drake asked her with her usual no nonsense attitude.

She chuckled as she turned away for a second. "I am here for business Captain, do not worry, we shall not attack, these Reapers are going to take everything we can send."

Captain Drake scowled at the Kig-Yar. "You are right Chur'R-Yed...if you can help Aria prepare...we shall allow your meeting." At that the Captain cut the transmission.

"Oh this should be fun." She said clicking her talons together as the Station got closer.

* * *

 ** _Arcturus_** ** _Station_**

 ** _/*\_**

"Admiral Hackett, you know what you are requesting and asking us to do is a drastic step correct?" Prime Minister Amul Shastri asked the Admiral.

Hackett nodded slowly confirming what the Admiral asked. "I believe that the Conclave of Independent Species can help the Systems Alliance greater than that of the Citadel Council, from colony defenses, to technology, and resources they can better the future of Humanity."

The Parliament were muttering amongst themselves as the Prime minister looked at the data given to him. "While it does seem they can offer much more, we have pushed hard and gave up much to join the council...what of this, do we just forget all we have accomplished?"

Hackett shook his head. "No Prime Minister, we have shown we are resilient and resourceful, we have proven that Humanity does not give up that earns us respect in the eyes of the CIS and why we have been given this chance."

The Prime Minister nodded slowly at Hacketts reasoning. "Well Admiral...I agree to this. Let Anderson know to alert the council of our Secession from the Citadel."

Admiral Hackett saluted. "Right away sir!"

* * *

 _ **Citadel**_

 _ **Council Chambers**_

 _ **/*\**_

Anderson frowned looked down at the datapad, on it were two words from Hackett. 'Do it' sighing Anderson approached his fellow councilors with a solemn look.

Tevos saw his look and a look of concern grew over her face. "Anderson...what is it? What is troubling you?"

Valern also looked concerned. "Have more Human colonies disappeared?"

Anderson shook his head and clasped his hands together. "Nothing like that I'm afraid...the news I bring you is still as shocking. Earlier today members of the CIS met with the Systems Alliance Parliament...and convinced them to join them. As of this moment...Humanity and the Systems Alliance is no longer a member of the Citadel."

The announcement visibly shocked the councilors to the point where even Sparatus, who was normally quite reserved, mouth was agape in shock.

"Anderson...what...why?" Tevos barely was able to get out.

Anderson looked down a little. "Because they can better help defend the Systems Alliance without all the hoops to jump through Councilors, now if you will excuse me...I have preparations to make." At that the Former Human Councilor turned and left the room.

The CIS was shaking the whole galaxy.

* * *

 _ **A/N So yea this chapter is finished! I hope you enjoy this one, been going through some stuff so haven't been feeling to up to writing lately and I am sorry about that. This chapter is really a filler while I develop more ideas though a new chapter will be released before the end of November!**_

 _ **Also for those of you confused on the history of the UNSC and Systems Alliance, neithers is our history. The UNSC had a much bloodier and rough. Like the WWII for the UNSC lasted 12 years, and the Systems Alliance WWII lasted 2. The Monitor has been making major events happen that match what the UNSC was going though but the outcome was different.**_

 _ **In other news here is a list of all the Universes that have been brought in and/or refrenced**_

 ** _Halo_**

 ** _Mass Effect_**

 ** _Crysi Warhead._**

 ** _Doom_**

 ** _Star Wars_**

 ** _Aliens_**

 ** _Stargate SG-1_**

 ** _Stargate Atlantis_**

 ** _We were Soldiers_**

 ** _Saving Private Ryan_**

 ** _Forrest Gump_**

 ** _Avatar_**

 ** _Predator_**

 ** _Starship Troopers 1,2,3_**

 ** _Starship Troopers Animated Show_**

 ** _Starship Troopers Video game (the FPS not RTS)_**

 ** _Command and Conquer Generals (Zero hour too)_**

 ** _Command and Conquer 3 Tiberium Wars_**

 ** _Halo/Mass Effect Fanfic- The Unknown Defender shout out._**

 ** _So far thats all of them I think. Well anyway as always have a wonderful day/evening/morning/night!_**


	19. SNEAK PEEK!

_**Hey everyone sneak peak on Chapter 18. Going through a rough patch so may be a little while before it comes out! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Shepard ducked down and blinked to clear the blood from her eyes before peaking out of cover watching the seven Geth Colossus walkers approaching with an army of Heratic Geth among them.

"I'm running out of Thermal Clips over here!" Ashley yelled while taking a few pot shots with her pistol.

Chief was using the plasma firing mode of his MA5E and his accuracy with the rifle was impressive. "I am all out of conventional rounds and on my last two energy cells." The green behemoth reported crouching behind the rock.

Shepard frowned, she was the only one with unlimited ammo among the group using the older heat sinks. The Heratics were approaching quickly and she was out of options...they were going to die. [This is my last order...fight till you can't fight anymore...take as many with you as you can.] She ordered over the radio.

She was about to pop out from cover when her radio came to life. [That wont be necessary Shepard, sending reinforcements.] The baritone voice of the Arbiter said.

Shepard looked up to see a CAS Assault Carrier drop two objects from its from its center. The objects quickly landed crushing three of the Colossus as they raised up showing two Type-48 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platforms. The newest variant of Scarab dwarfed the Geth Walkers and the Geth quickly turned to fight this more pressing threat.

Over the radio Shepard heard the laughing of the Scarab Commanders. [Time for these Machines to feel our wrath!]

* * *

 _ **That is all for the sneak peek. I know it's short, but I hope to have the chapter out shortly just got to get life a bit figured out first.**_


	20. Chapter 18 Geth Assault and Destruction

_**A/N: So Chapter 18 is here folks. Ill be answering some reviews in this. Its a lot easier than pming everyone like I was so it gives me more time to write the fanfic then send a bunch of pms. This chapter some action will be starting once more and the political side has been put on the back-burner for a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Thank you for the review and yes Halo and Mass Effect are the main universes I have in here with either just subtle hints, name drops, or technology. Some examples are the Doom 3/2016 Plasma rifle being an experimental UNSC weapon. Now I don't know if your wording was just a little off but it sounds to me like you are telling me what to do. Similar to an order, I don't particularly like that and while it may have been a simple mistake please don't let it happen again.**_

 _ **HyperionATLAS: Thank you for the review! I assume you are talking about the multitude of universes within Halo Mass Convergence? Don't worry while there are a lot of universes involved within the story most are not big contributors to the fanfiction. Most of the** **references** **are names and lines used from those universe such as** **speeches** **.**_

 _ **Chronus1326: Thank you for the Review! Well I am not sure if Omega will be** **equipped** **with those weapons. I don't know what impact the hybrid Mass/Magnetic Accelerator will have on the story and it might even be a failed weapon, I am still in debate about it.**_

 _ **DomR1993 and CapitalClassShips: Thanks for the Reviews! Yea I always saw the Citadel as really self-centered compared to other sci-fi G** **alactic** **Alliances like the Galactic Republic or the United Federation of Planets. The Systems Alliance to me actually seems to have some sense in them. Seeing as the Systems Alliance prepared more openly for the Reapers I would assume if a more open Galactic Power came onto the scene and offered them a place that they would take it.**_

 _ **ArchAngel319: Thanks for the review and thanks for the continued support of Halo Mass Convergence!**_

 _ **Fenrir Wylde Razgriz: Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **headreviewer mk2: Hmmm was it? Maybe it was but I thought I would give a good little taste.**_

 _ **Guest: Well...I am not an Idiot...that was incredibly rude...and well yes when we see the ships in the games they look slow but in reality they are much faster ships cause thats how they were designed. Mass Effect Ships are designed to be able to move quickly and fire quick shots. And using actual calculations a Turian ship on its own can't bring down a UNSC vessel as they are in the story. But they were focusing their fire on a single target. Think of it like this, Cavemen were able to bring down massive mammoths because they got in quick and stabbed it a lot, but they were always in a group and such were able to bring down larger threats.**_

 _ **So those were all the answerable reviews left for the last Chapter.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/Ranting ahead avoid if you don't want ranting\**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Science Behind Magnetic Accelerators and Mass Accelerators related to Damage to a target-by SapphireDawn09**_

 _ **For those of you wanting to see the damage output of the Mass Effect Cruisers. In Chapter 2 I estimated that cruisers dish out roughly 24 kilotons of force. Now since Mass Effect Ships fire one round ever 5 seconds (Mass Effect 2 Gunnery Chief) that means in 1 minute they pump out 288** **Kilotons** **of force.**_

 _ **Now the UNSC ships use an advanced Modified MAC so three rounds per charge at about 78-82 kilotons of force. But they still have a longer recharge time of over 1 minute. meaning roughly 234-246 kilotons a charge.**_

 _ **Meaning in 1 minute a Mass Effect Ship deals out more damage then a UNSC cruiser but each shot from the UNSC is a** **guarantee** **kill upon hit. While it takes a Mass Effect Cruiser firing more shots to end up downing a UNSC ship.**_

 _ **With UNSC armor and shielding it would take a single Cruiser probably 4-6 minutes of continuous fire to down the Frigates and maybe a cruiser. Which equals to over 1000 kilotons. The reason Turian ships are seen taking out the UNSC ships is that its a massive fleet coordinating their fire on a handful of targets at a time.**_

 _ **Now in the same time a UNSC ship deals just under 1000 kilotons but each of those shots is a kill if it hits.**_

 _ **For those of you who think a UNSC ship can take a Reaper out in a single shot. Just think it takes combined fire of three dreadnoughts, to be able to bring one down. Now that isn't just three shots that's** **continuous** **fire on a single Reaper. Now a full charge, those three rounds, is probably enough to take out a ****Sovereign** **Class Reaper. Now a Reaper Destroyer may only take a single shot to kill but we haven't really seen a** **consistent** **damage numbers for them.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/END RANT\**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now that my rant is done. Please enjoy Chapter 18, don't forget to Favorite and Follow if you enjoy! And please leave a review! (And please no just blatant your an idiot your story sucks shit fic reviews, those don't help me to become a better writer and it just puts me down and makes me not feel like writing which makes everyone who enjoys the story suffer)**_

* * *

 ** _Council Space_**

 ** _Citadel_**

 ** _Docking Stations_**

 ** _/*\_**

The civilian docking areas of the Citadel were packed with mainly with outbound Human families. After Councilor Anderson's announcement to the council about leaving the Citadel to join a different organization many Humans decided to leave Citadel space all together and with their families, both cross-species and non, left for Systems Alliance Space to show their support for Anderson's and the Alliance Parliaments decision.

It wasn't long before the CIS sent out information to every Systems Alliance Citizen welcoming them all to the Conclave of Independent Species. Some Systems Alliance Citizens have decided to stay within Citadel Space out of familiarity.

What surprised everyone was that there were Humans being arrested and detained. The Systems Alliance quickly released the reason these people were being detained to the public. The people arrested were confirmed or suspected Cerberus agents.

* * *

 ** _Chronos Station_**

 ** _Illusive Man Headquarters_**

 ** _/*\_**

He was angry, no he was furious! The Illusive man looked over his screens and watched his operatives in the Systems Alliance slowly blink out. {How could they find out my operatives so quickly...} He smashed the cigarette into his ash tray while pulling up his operative wide communications. "All Operatives this is the Illusive Man, I am ordering a full retreat to Cerberus Facilities, Operation Infiltrate is a failure."

He got acknowledgements from all his remaining operatives as they fled from Systems Alliance and Citadel Space. Cerberus needed to change, and change quick. He lit another cigarette. It was gonna be a long couple of days.

* * *

 ** _Arcturus Station_**

 ** _Parliament Chambers_**

 ** _/*\_**

"David Anderson, since you have shown great promise in leading Humanity through the Citadel Council, we have elected you as our representative on the CIS council." Prime Minister Shastri said to Anderson and the rest of the Parliament.

Anderson nodded and shook the Prime Minister hand. "I am honored to continue to serve the Systems Alliance in this endeavor."

Cameras started clicking off taking picture of this momentous occasion. This was a huge step for the Systems Alliance and for the CIS and as such was broadcasted not only over Systems Alliance Space, but also CIS space.

Anderson smiled and wav\ed at the cameras as he boarded the UNSC shuttlecraft to get to the CIS headquarters. His new office awaits.

* * *

 ** _New Singapore_**

 ** _CIS Logistical Center_**

 ** _/*\_**

Doctor Reginald Barclay was looking over the data to connect CIS and Systems Alliance Space but he frowned turning to his colleague Doctor Linda Denman. "Linda we have a problem, we just cant build thousands of Slipspace drives! Its a resource and logistical nightmare! Not to mention their standard drivecores barely produce enough power to run one."

Dr. Denman turned to him sighing. "What would you have us do Reg? They are a member of the CIS now so they need to be able to come to our space."

Barclay started to chew his nails slightly for several minutes before he snapped his fingers. "I got it! what if we went out and got some useless pair of Galaxy Gates to combine our space! That way they can come and go and its not costly for either party! If they are inactive we can just tow one here!"

"Reg you may be a genius...but you got some crazy ideas sometimes...I'll run it through the Council." Linda replied.

* * *

 ** _Deep Space_**

 ** _Normandy SR-2_**

 ** _Communication Room_**

 _ **/*\**_

Alexia stood in the comms room now connected with her direct superior Rear Admiral Upper half Admiral Samantha Carter who was also the superior to Rear Admiral lower half Dexiion. Seems Admiral Carter was in charge of the _'Citadel front'_ as they were calling it.

"Commander Shepard, I have new orders for you, we have received intel on a possible Geth base, now through our study of a Geth probe sent through the Galaxy Gate we have determined there are two factions of Geth, we are calling the peaceful ones True Geth and the violent Heretic Geth." The Admiral said while sending her the coordinates of the Geth base.

Shepard looked over the data angry at how they had to make a detour from the Migrant fleet. "Estimates on enemy numbers ma'am?"

The Admiral shook her head. "Unknown, the base size suggests approximately what you fought on Vermire, which with your current crew, their numbers are manageable."

"Sarens base on Vermire was massive...I have fought a lot of Geth but I doubt we have enough ma'am." Shepard replied slowly clenching her fists.

The Admiral must have noticed cause she smiled softly. "Don't worry Shepard, we are not throwing you to the wolves, we have reinforcements on standby if you need them but I doubt you will, the Master Chief a squad of Veteran ODSTs and a Elite Spec-ops team are very valuable assets, some of the best in the CIS, and your crew is already formidable. We have the utmost confidence in you."

Alexia was surprised, she didn't realize what she was given and the fact she had reinforcements ready. "Thank you ma'am I wont disappoint you." Shepard saluted the Admiral to which she returned and the comms shut down.

"EDI send out a ship wide alert, I want to meet all ground personnel in the Hanger bay." She ordered as she left the comm room.

EDI popped up on her pedestal. "Right away Shepard."

As she walked to the elevator she talked to herself slowly. "Sorry Tali, but your trial has to wait, its just one mission...how bad could it be?"

* * *

 ** _CSS Normandy_**

 ** _Hangerbay_**

 ** _/*\_**

Shepard looked over all of the ground forces now stationed aboard the Normandy. There was now one ODST squad of five veteran ODSTs, a Sangheili Spec-Ops squad consisting of four high ranking Sangheili, a Marine squad of 15 Marines broken down into 3 fireteams, her own team mates, the three combat personnel always aboard the ship, and the strange Spartan.

That is 42 personnel available to her on the ground. {Now how to get them all to the surface? six ODST pods...four in the Mako...three in the Hammerhead, and thirteen in the Kodiak...not enough space...}

"Alright everyone, one Marine fireteam and the ship security will be staying on the ship, It will be up to the ODSTs and the vehicles to clear a landingzone for the Normandy to unload the last of the Ground Forces onto the surface, our mission is simple...destroy all Geth forces...R&D also want some Geth tech to toy around with so we hold the area until the recovery team arrives."

The crew shifted a little bit and Zaeed spoke up. "So, expecting a lot of Geth and a lot of explosions?"

The Chief handed Zaeed something wrapped in what looked to be a blanket. "This should make it easier." The Chief said simply.

Zaeed looked in the bundle and you could see his eyes light up in what looked like joy. "Jessie's back in the fight. Let's do this Shepard." He said chuckling unveiling the old Avenger.

"Well ain't that something...well we also have reinforcements if we need them though Command doubts it." Shepard looked over the group one last time. "Armor up, lock and load, we got some synths to kill."

The Marines and ODSTs yelled out. "Ooorah!" After that they rushed over to the armory and started gathering their equipment. The Sangheili gave a blood curdling roar their fists in the air before going over to their equipment. Chief just walked over to his crate and picked his rifle up.

All of her original crew went to their lockers pulling out their gear checking it over and deciding what they wanted to use.

Shepard followed suit, putting on her specially made Colossus X, had the Armor and shields of the Heavy variant with the Biotic and tech protection of the Light. After that she checked her L5X HMBA X master biotic AMP and her HMOT X master omni-tool to make sure they are working. Satisfied with both she started grabbing her weapons. All of her weapons were her old SPECTER gear with the exception of the new K-Volt, her second pistol which was a Carnifex, and the Geth Plasma Shotgun the Illusive man gave her but again it was her second shotgun she carried.

All together Shepard was a walking tank of weapons, an assault rifle, two pistols, two shotguns, her sniper and new SMG, as well as the heavy weapon she sometimes carried.

She looked herself over and smirked. She was more armed than a video game character from a FPS, just the way she liked it. The Geth were going to get a lot of pain.

* * *

 _ **Unknown System**_

 _ **Normandy SR-2**_

 _ **/*\**_

The Normandy soared by fast dropping the ODST pods and launching the Shuttle, before turning for another pass closer to launch the two tanks. The pods screamed down through the atmosphere while the Normandy dropped the tanks just above them.

Some Geth saw the Normandy and quickly prepared the defenses while alerting the rest, but when the six pods landed in their forward outpost they were confused and tried to reach consensus. They assumed they were faulty missiles and one Geth approached only to get destroyed from the flying door. Out of the pod the Geth saw a Massive figure in green.

* * *

 ** _Geth Outpost_**

 ** _/*\_**

Chief quickly raised his MA5E firing at the Geth infront of him, the Conventional Ballistics still doing quite well against the shielding of the Synthetic. The Geth quickly realized he was a threat and began firing at him.

He kept firing while moving into cover destroying two Geth units before checking his shields. They were down to half from all the fire so he primed a Frag and tossed it over to a group of Geth while reloading.

The grenade detonated taking the legs off of two Geth units but they were still active. Chief leaned out of cover firing in bursts at the Geth keeping them in cover while the ODSTs flanked them. One Geth in a tower started to engaged the ODSTs keeping them pinned down so Chief threw a plasma grenade into the tower obliterating the machine.

The combined accurate fire from the six Great War veterans quickly felled the defending Geth and before long there were 50 dead Geth troopers littering the ground.

[Outpost cleared, no causualties] The ODST sergeant reported while taking stock of his ammo.

It was at that time when two Geth Armatures entered the outpost and started to fire at the group.

[Take cover!] One ODST yelled ducking behind her pod and taking potshots.

Bigs threw a grenade at the approaching walkers to little effect. [Thick armor and strong shields, I got my launcher in my pod but its on the otherside of the courtyard!]

Sarge tossed a Anti-armor grenade and scowled. [No way we can make it over there, we will be Swiss cheese!]

Chief was about to sprint towards the pod when one Armature was hit from behind by a shell. He switched his gaze and saw the Mako and Hammerhead moving in from behind firing at the two Armatures.

The Mako started to circle the outpost while firing its guns at the Walker, while the Hammerhead used its boosters to launch onto the buildings to get a height advantage over the Armature.

The Armatures turned to fight the greater threat and that was their downfall.

[Violet! Get to the launcher!] Sarge ordered the Female ODST who rushed across the courtyard to Bigs pod.

The Hammerhead kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop avoiding the Geths fire while Alyssa targeted ones head with the Launcher. [Bye bye beotch] she fired both of the rockets from the SPNKR launcher blasting the head off the weakened Geth tank.

[Fuck yea! Eat it walking tin can!] Bigs yelled as the other Armature fell from the combined fire of the Mako and Hammerhead.

Chief swept the area again to make sure no surprises popped up and waited for the tanks to meet up with them.

As soon as the tanks pulled up the shuttle made its approach releasing the Marines with Zaeed, Williams, and Jacob. {Where was Shepard} He thought to himself and was about to use his radio when she hopped out of the Mako, followed by Garrus,Tali and Liara. The Hammerhead opened up and Ashoka, Grunt, and Thane.

Shepard looked around at the destruction smiling as she got on the radio. [Good job everyone, alright Normandy all forces on the ground have secured a landing zone, bring the rest of the squad in with the Spec-Ops.

* * *

 _ **Former Geth Outpost**_

 _ **Staging Ground**_

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard looked over the the small army she had and smiled. They decided to Leave the Marines and security to guard the extraction zone with Miranda and Kasumi helping them. Now with 22 people the squad was still large too large for the Mako and Hammerhead alone. Luckily the Geth left two of their Hovercrafts at the base to help get everyone to the base as well as the two small ATVs that the ODSTs rolled out of the Normandy.

Shepard approached the ODSTs looking at the two vehicles. "What are these? Fancy ATVs?" She asked them wondering about the vehicles.

Sarge turned to her with a smile slapping the small vehicle. "This here ma'am is the M-247-N Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle, better known as a gungoose."

Shepard stifled a laugh before continuing. "Gungoose? You serious?"

"Yea I know the name ain't much but with twin M739 Light Machine guns and twin MG-460 automatic grenade launchers. It was patches a punch and is fast." Sarge retorted sliding his hands over the guns in the front. "It can also have another person mounted on the back and typically with a SPNKR Rocket Launcher."

Shepard nodded slightly impressed about the small ATVs. "So quick and deadly like a cobra?"

Violet chuckled and smiled. "Funny thing is the Gungoose is a variant of the Mongoose ATV."

Alexia shook her head patting them on the shoulder before going over to the Marines who were setting up several turrets, their Sergeant was carrying a heavy machine gun of some kind that looked similar to the lighter turret that was mounted on the corners of the buildings.

She nodded at her. "Ma'am, we have set up four M247 GPMG, three M247H HMGs, and we got two Type-42 DESW, and one AIE-486H HMG. The Specs gave us the plasma turrets, they are keeping their heavy one for use in the mission." Sje pointed the several turret positions out. "Also got Bertha here." She chuckled raising the HMG with a smile. "Its a M247 GPMG, two hundred round box magazine, and we got plenty of ammo."

"Ready to take on an army it seems. Whats your name?" Shepard asked the Sergeant.

The female Sergeant smiled. "Gunnery Sergeant Charleen Kosanke at your service ma'am."

"Nice to meet you Gunny, hope your Marines are up to the task." Alexia said checking the Marines over again.

Each of the Marines were equipped with a variety of gear, from different MA5 variants to the BR55 and BR55H battle rifles. One Marine had older looking weapons which Shepard was surprised to hear was over 5 centuries old.

Davidson smiled at the commander. "If it ain't broke don't fix it ma'am."

Alexia chuckled before going over to the Hovercrafts. "Tali are these tin cans good to go?"

Tali slid from underneath one of the Geth vehicles. "Yep, each one holds six people just just enough right Shep?"

She nodded and turned her radio on. [Alright transports ready, load up and lets go.]

* * *

 _ **Approaching the Geth Base**_

 _ **/*\**_

The six vehicles rushed across the open plains towards the Geth base, the two Geth Hovercraft stayed in the back while the tanks and gungeese rushed ahead to clear out the gate defenders. The Mako started the battle with the roar of its main cannon. The large round impacted one of the Geth watch towers and before long they were taking fire from the Hammerhead and the Gungeese as well.

The Geth quickly retaliated with rocket and turret fire at them causing the assault group to take evasive maneuvers. Several Armatures were also outside the Base and fired their Pulse Siege Cannons at the group to little effect as their Projectiles were slow.

The ODSTs on the Gungeese launched their rockets at the Armatures effectively neutralizing the threat they posed. Soon after the initial attack explosions started blossoming across the Geth positions as the Marines back at the staging ground fired mortars at the Synthetics.

The vehicles parked outside the base and everyone dismounted. [Alright everyone, separate into four teams, Chief you and the ODSTs cause as much damage on the east side, Spec-ops same on the west. I will take Garrus, Tali, Liara, Ashoka, Ashly, and Grunt to the Central Command Nodule and disable it. Jacob will lead the rest of you to the the Reactor room and cause damage. Any questions?]

No one said anything so that meant there were no questions. [Alright people lets get this done nice and quick].

* * *

 _ **Inside the Geth Base**_

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard's team took a direct route to the Central Command Nodule to disable it. Not only could they gather data on the Geth here but also reduce their effectiveness. As they progressed they came upon very little Geth resistance, probably due to the fact that two of the other teams whole job was to cause chaos. She heard many explosions from the east and west so she assumed they were doing well.

She turned a corner and came face to face with a Geth Prime which made a warbling sound before trying to kick her into the wall. She used her Biotics to dodge to the right and pull up both her shotguns leveling them both to the Primes head. It made another warbling sound before she fire the Cybernetics in her arms and her Biotics keeping her arms from breaking as the shotguns ripped through the Geth leadership unit.

Grunt gave his usual maniacal chuckle. "Shepard, give us a few of these synthetics to rip apart." He aimed his Claymore at the still standing Prime and fired blasting what was left to pieces. "But it is interesting watching you fight."

Tali stepped up and shot the Geth with her shotgun as it was down. "Bosh'tet..."

"Calm down Tali, lets just do our job and destroy the base." Ashley said being the voice of reason before firing a burst a Trooper coming into the room.

Alexia nodded and agreed with Ashley before pushing forward into the Central chamber with only a few Geth Hoppers in to guard it.

"For Machines, they can sometimes be kinda stupid." Garrus declared before quickly dropping one Hopper without even looking.

Tali went over to the Nexus and started to download the data from it when they got a call from Joker. [Shepard we got a problem, Geth Cruiser just came into the system, I have the active-camo on but you guys better hurry up down there.]

[Roger that Joker, all teams retreat, get back to the vehicles.] She said over the radio.

She turned to Tali who nodded after placing a silver case at the Nodule. "Ready to blow Shepard!"

"Then lets get out of here shall we?" She said raising her rifle and ran through the halls. {We have enough time to make it out, just need a clean get away}.

* * *

 _ **Geth Base East side**_

 _ **/*\**_

Chief hooked the Spartan Laser back onto his back after destroying an armature. Shepard just gave the retreat order so they had to move quickly. He reloaded his assault rifle and started to retreat when he saw a Geth cruiser went overhead. {That may cause some problems}.

* * *

 _ **Geth Base**_

 ** _Entrance_**

 _ **/*\**_

Shepard was running hard towards their transportation to get them the Hell out of here when her blood went cold. Between her team and their transport, was no less then eight Colossi walkers, and an army of Geth with them.

"Fuck!" She yelled taking cover behind a few pillars with the rest of her team close behind.

Garrus used his sniper to get a closer look at the army in front of them. "Seems the Cruiser was able to drop its load...I'm low on thermals Shepard, whats the game plan?"

She growled softly looking at the Geth forces while contacting the Normandy. [Normandy this is Shepard, send the signal for reinforcements].

[Roger that Commander sending the signal now] Joker replied quickly.

The Geth must have been monitoring their chatter cause as soon as her message went out the Geth turned towards their position and started firing.

The Master Chief shouldered what she thought was a Rocket launcher and aimed it at the Geth. There was a soft whirling noise before a bright red beam lanced out from the weapon taking out one of the Geth Colossi. {So...make that Seven.} She thought to herself.

Everyone quickly ducked down and took some potshots at the Geth hoping to dwindle down their numbers. Shepard leaned out of cover to take a shot when a round slashes across her head, missing her but drawing blood.

Shepard ducked down and blinked to clear the blood from her eyes before peaking out of cover watching the seven Geth Colossus walkers approaching with an army of normal Heratic Geth among them.

"I'm running out of Thermal Clips over here!" Ashley yelled while taking a few pot shots with her pistol.

Chief was using the plasma firing mode of his MA5E and his accuracy with the rifle was impressive. "I am all out of conventional rounds and on my last two energy cells. That was also my last Charge on my Laser." The green behemoth reported crouching behind the rock.

Shepard frowned, she was the only one with unlimited ammo among the group using the older heat sinks, and only four of them were skilled Biotics. The Heratics were approaching quickly and she was out of options...they were going to die. [This is my last order...fight till you can't fight anymore...take as many with you as you can.] She ordered over the radio.

She was about to pop out from cover when her radio came to life. [That wont be necessary Shepard, sending reinforcements.] The baritone voice of the Arbiter said.

Shepard looked up to see a CAS Assault Carrier drop two objects from its from its center. The objects quickly landed crushing three of the Colossus as they raised up showing two Type-48 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platforms. The newest variant of Scarab dwarfed the Geth Walkers and the Geth quickly turned to fight this more pressing threat.

Over the radio Shepard heard the laughing of the Scarab Commanders. [Time for these Machines to feel our wrath!]

Shepard smiled as she jumped over the barricade charging at the Geth while firing her assault rifle watching the Geth burst with their white fluid.

One Scarab charged its main cannon and obliterated another one of the Colossi easily as the many turrets on it started firing in all directions. The 12 meter tall Colossi was no match for the 40 meter tall monsters.

Shepard threw her last grenade at a cluster of Geth rocket troopers taking aim at one of the Scarabs eliminating that threat with a smile. A strange humming noise was heard and she looked up seeing Phantom gunboats (Halo 2 Phantoms with the three cannons) start strafing Geth positions.

She smirked still firing at various Geth units while using her Biotics to pull them from cover to get better angles on them. Her team had joined her picking up Thermal Clips from the fallen Geth while the Master Chief and ODSTs picked up Geth weapons to use.

The Geth were now outnumbered and outmatched which is how it should always be in Shepards mind.

As the last Geth fell the Scarabs moved into the base obliterating it. Shepard smiled until she heard an explosion and saw the Geth cruiser crashing towards them. She turned and used a Biotic push to push the team one of the bases bunkers before the ship exploded sending her flying.

* * *

 _ **Geth Base**_

 _ **/*\**_

Tali'Zorah shook her head, the explosion was massive but the Geth bunker held up. {Wait...Shepard!} Tali jumped up ignoring the throbbing in her head as she rushed outside looking for the woman she loved. She soon found the Red head with a large piece of metal sticking out from her side that was gushing blood.

[Normandy! We have priority pick up! Shepard is down!] She yelled over the intercom as she held Shepard's hand. The Master Chief ran over and looked at the Commanders wounds.

"Biofoams no good...she needs immediate surgery. ODSTs! Create a perimeter!" The Chief ordered. The ODSTs quickly fell in defensive positions around the Commander their weapons at the ready.

Tali barely noticed the commotion around her and was only focused on Shepard. At the blood flowing over her hand that was trying to staunch the bleeding. She didn't even know that she was crying until they got back to the Normandy.

* * *

 _ **Normandy SR-2**_

 _ **Medical Bay**_

 _ **/*\**_

Alexia slowly opened her eyes and saw a bright blinding light. {Am I dead? The mission...the Reapers...all of it...for nothing?}

Her eyes adjusted to the bright light and she saw young woman with a little plumpness to her face, her greenish-blue eyes looking down into her own emerald. "Commander my name is Lieutenant Kai Victoria, you were caught in an explosion."

"W-what happened, is everyone ok?" She tried getting up but felt a rush of pain in her side.

The Lieutenant gently helped her back down. "Ma'am you need to rest, you got hurt pretty badly. Everyone else is fine, just rest. Need to keep up your great figure."

Shepard slowly nodded closing her eyes again as pain sweeps through her body. She slowly regained all her senses. It was hard to breath and she couldn't move her hand.

"You know Commander, running into explosions is typically a bad idea." Kai joked trying to get her to smile, and she succeeded.

Shepard opened her eyes smiling and laughing slightly cause it hurt, she noticed that Tali and Liara were helping in the medbay as well. "Well...how else am I supposed to get catered to by such lovely ladies."

Tali turned and gave a small chuckle bringing over some water for Shepard to drink. "Don't get used to it, still got a Galaxy to save remember."

"Yea, yea. Defeat the Reapers then I get this every day, I'm retiring." Shepard said smiling after she swallowed some water.

Major Cross came over checking her vitals. "Well Commander, I think a couple days and you should be able to start walking a bit. Until then Rest."

"Yes Doc." She replied closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N AND END! Chapter 18 is done and I am proud of myself with it! I hope you all enjoyed the Longest Chapter yet! Word count for this chapter = 5,695.**_

 _ **371 Favorites, 493 followers, and 207 Reviews! You guys are awesome!**_

 _ **For those who are asking what kind of Shepard Alexia is, well her class is basically everything Soldier and Adept with the abilities of both unlike Vanguard. Basically Alexia is a mix of Rambo (Soldier) and a master Biotic. I know people will probably get mad at me for that but oh well. I mixed the backgrounds up a little too but not too much.**_

 _ **Also I am very sorry for my rant at the** **beginning** **of the chapter. It wont happen again unless people just really piss me off. I thank all of my readers who have been patient and helped me out with this story.**_

 _ **Again to reiterate**_ _ **don't forget to Favorite and Follow if you enjoy! And please leave a review! (And please no just blatant your an idiot your story sucks shit fic reviews, those don't help me to become a better writer and it just puts me down and makes me not feel like writing which makes everyone who enjoys the story suffer)**_

 _ **Again Hope you all enjoyed! And as always have a wonderful Day/Night/Evening/Morning!**_


	21. Chapter 19 Recollect Assaults Evil plans

_**A/N: Welcome one welcome all the next chapter of Halo Mass Convergence has arrived! I am still alive (Just barely)! Sorry it arrived a little later than planned.**_

 _ ** _ **I am sooooooo sorry about how late this is coming out. I recently started two jobs and I have just been so exhausted that I have found very little time for writing.**_**_

 _ **Reviews, In order of oldest to newest.**_

 _ **MarauderPrime12: Thanks, kinda just got tired of all the negative reviews about people yelling at me about how Turian ships can't destroy UNSC vessels. Thanks for the review and hope you stay with us!**_

 _ **Ferox Pretorius: I'm gonna mix your two reviews to one response hope you don't mind. Well, everything I have read put it at 64 kilotons for the Great War. I will be sticking with that but almost every ship now does almost 20 more kilotons and does use the Modified MAC.**_

 _ **Now about bigger ships having bigger outputs. I agree that can happen but would take longer for the reactor to charge. After the Great War UNSC realized that they needed to pump out more MAC rounds onto one target so they try and keep the charge as short as can while maximizing damage. This is my logic and kind of the logic of** **militaries** **as a whole. Hence why our nukes are actually multiple smaller nukes launched from one missile.**_

 _ **Also Pheonix class colony ship MACs were actually not that powerful since they were grafted on in a sense. The Spirit of fire had three low-yield MACs that probably couldn't do much to an enemy ship.**_

 _ **Now the Infinity can one shot almost any ship out there, it was able to put a hole into a Forerunner vessel. Thats no small feat. Thanks for the help and the review.**_

 _ **Knight5946: Thanks for the review. Kinda figured with ONI helping find them Cerberus would kind of stick out compared to the shady spooks.**_

 _ **Zeus501: Thanks for the review! And thanks for sticking around. Nice example and its actually a good way to think of it. The main story will be continuing and you will just have to wait and see. Already have had a lot of OCs given to me and I got to place them in their respective places.**_

 _ **Guest: I have a reason I did what I did. Showing what Shepard can do as well as introducing the new characters. The new characters get more depth in this chapter as I don't overly focus on OCs the chapter they have been 'released'. This has been shown in all my previous chapters. But rest assured now that Shep is out of action for a mission or two the others get to shine. Now the Chief and Cortana will be having their own little arc, and it really depends on your Shepard. But the good Commander didn't become a Specter for just being able to talk. Now...Spartans with Biotics...that is kind of a hard thing to think of since to be a Biotic and Human, you have to be exposed to Eezo in the womb. And the reaction with the augmentations might be disastrous.**_

 _ **Guest: Uhm, I'm guessing you hit caps lock by accident. But the Systems Alliance will be a little dependent on relay travel as I mentioned the cost of Slip-Space drives is expensive and so they will only be getting a few Slip-Space capable ships.**_

 _ **Smilix: Well, since this is my Fanfic I can't technically be wrong but I see what your talking about. Now I can't find those numbers anywhere so I can't really verify the information. Everything I have seen says they have a long recharge time and I made my UNSC ships have the charge time stated. I would love to know where you got that information though.**_

 _ **Prometheus-G747: Thank you! Ill look into it. Now there are differences of course, the UNSC isn't battling at the speed of light so these weapons are more effective. Thank you again!**_

 _ **Digitabulum: Yes it is, and yes I answered this in a PM since you asked me but others might be confused too. The Original Infinity was indeed 5.6 Kilometers long. That Infinity was destroyed in my timeline and will be elaborated on either in this chapter or the next. The new Infinity is actually an** **Infinity** **II Class Command Carrier. There is only one Infinity II and two Infinity I class Super Carrier. Hope this clears things up!**_

 _ **Kieran Johnson: Well, its not been a few years. Its been 20 years after the Human Covenant War ended. And the CIS and the UNSC fought together in a war bringing more acceptance for Aliens. The joint colonies have also done this. But yes the Turians are an unknown and are always being watched. The ship itself will have plenty of countermeasures in case Admiral Dexiion attempts to betray the UNSC.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the reviews I hope I was able to answer your questions.**_

 _ **Now on to the Story! With Shepard on the mend and a Reaper plot unfolding how shall things go for the Galaxy! What new terror has arisen in the Galaxy and will the Normandy be called to help?**_

 _ **Like always please fav follow and review it really inspires me seeing those notifications!**_ _ **Please enjoy Chapter 16, don't forget to Favorite and Follow if you enjoy! And please leave a review! (And please no just blatant your an idiot your story sucks shit fic reviews, those don't help me to become a better writer and it just puts me down and makes me not feel like writing which makes everyone who enjoys the story suffer)**_

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Cargo Bay**_

 _ **/*\**_

The Master Chief put his weapons away after carrying the Commander aboard the Normandy. He had to admit she was tough, not many people can survive a starship crashing on top of them.

Cortana popped up on his hud. "The commander was impressive, she has extensive Cybernetics and light gene augmentation. I dare say she would have made a perfect II don't you think Chief?"

He nodded as he thought about the attack on the Geth base, she was an efficient leader.

 _ **-**_ _ **Begin Flashback Sequence-**_

Chief looked at the door in front of him. The strange metal looked strong but he doubted it could stand up to him. The ODSTs had created a perimeter and were eliminating Geth Drones that were coming in.

Chief took a step back and kicked the door in the metal bending and the door itself coming out of the doorway. He stepped into the room firing the MA5E's plasma firing mod dropping the Geth that were in the room. The ODSTs followed him in taking cover behind the door frame as the Chief took note of his surroundings.

This seemed to be a vehicle bay of some kind as there were Geth Hovercraft, Armatures, and two dropships. Sarge whistled with a smile. "Now would you look at that, all these toys to blow up, BIGS! Satchel Charges."

Bigs nodded and handed Sarge one of the explosive charges while the Chief put Cortana onto the Geth Warheads. "Can you interface with these?"

The A.I. smirked and snapped her fingers activating the warheads. "Please...these Geth are nothing compared to me."

The Chief nodded putting her back into his helmet. "Sarge we are moving on, we got these warheads rigged to blow, should help destroy the base."

"Roger that Chief!" Sarge said readying his M7S as Chief opened the next door. The room was a long hallway with several Geth at the end behind several barricades.

Sarge raised his M7S and began to fire at the Geth constructs. "Contact front! My count is five!"

The Chief primed a grenade and tossed it towards the Geth defenses. It bounced off the wall falling perfectly behind the barricades before it detonated taking the Geth with them. "I count zero." Master Chief retorted as he shouldered his rifle.

Bigs walked up his SAW lowered. "Did the Chief just...make a joke?"

Cortana popped up on his HUD with a smirk. "I think Fred has been rubbing off on you."

"Yea, I think he has...these last twenty years has had an effect on us all." He walked ahead of the ODSTs using his advanced rifle to tear through these Geth platforms like they were Swiss Cheese.

He was reloading the energy cell when Team 2 came over the radio, specifically Jacob. [This is Team-2 We need help, Geth have us pinned down with a trio of Geth Primes!]

Chief turned to where the ODSTs were running up to meet him. "Sarge take your squad and assist I will continue to create a distraction to draw more Geth from the other teams."

The ODST nodded and gave a few hand signs before running of to Team-2s position.

Cortana popped up once more. "What is going though that head caveman?"

Chief said nothing as he started to gently toss a grenade up in the air as he rested the rifle on his shoulder while walking down the hall.

Cortana gave a chuckle reminiscing of a similar occurrence back on the Pillar of Autumn on the first Halo.

"Thought you would shoot your way out?" She asked with a smirk.

The Chief shrugged and replied calmly. "Thought I would change things up a little."

Their conversation was interrupted when three squadrons of Geth rushed into the hallway, Chief looked them over and thumbed the activator on the Plasma Grenade.

"Bet ya can't stick it."

 _ **-End**_ _ **Flashback Sequence-**_

Chief was brought out of his thoughtsTali, "Chief are you ok? I have been trying to get your attention."

He nodded at her before replying. "Apologies I was lost in thought, was there something you needed ma'am?"

"Well, for one you can call me Tali, and two...Thank you for stabilizing Alexia and making sure she got on the ship safely." The young Quarian said wringing her hands nervously.

"I was just doing my job ma'am, there is nothing to thank me for." He said pulling out his weapons to do a post mission weapons check.

Tali gave a soft sigh and her shoulder dropped relaxing slightly, it was imperceptible to most, but Chief wasn't most. "I know you care about her, so instead of coming to me and thanking me. Go be with her." The Chief said his eyes never leaving his weapons.

The young Quarian nodded running to the elevator to go be with Shepard.

"Since when do you give advise like that John?" Cortana asked him a little bit of confusion in her voice.

Chief stopped his maintenance if but for a second, but just noticeable for a Spartan or an AI. "Cause I've been there before."

* * *

 _ **CSS Normandy**_

 _ **Med-bay**_

 _ **/*\**_

Alexia groaned as she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position the pain in her side excruciating. She was determined to be able to stand by the time they got to the Migrant fleet. She gritted her teeth pulling herself up again to which she got a little further this time before she was gently pushed back.

Shepard opened her eyes to see Major Selvina Cross looking down at her with a death look on her face. To say it scared her was an understatement. The woman outright scared her to death.

"Commander...what did I tell you..." The Major said in a soft gentle tone but for some reason it just bit into her. It was similar to how one of her old drill sergeants acted when he was angry. He didn't yell, he just sat there staring and said with a soft tone that made you feel bad. All it took was for him to say 'Hmmm, Interesting'.

She sighed as the shiver went down her spine at the memory. "You told me to lay down and not to move..." She said softly admitting defeat to the white haired woman.

Alexia laid back and looked at the Major, she didn't get much of a look at her last time so she was trying to get a read on the woman.

She was slightly shorter than herself, maybe 5'4'' or 5'5''. She had an athletic build and seemed like she could hold her own, and considering the cannon of a pistol, the ancient looking grenade launcher on her desk, and the Sangheili Zealot Helmet also on her desk, she probably has.

The Major turned towards her, the cold look replaced with one more caring and gentle. "Now, if you keep still your accelerated healing and the nanobots should be able to fix the damage in time for the trial."

Shepard sighed while nodding. "Alright doc..."

Major Cross eyed her for a second before nodding in approval before walking over to one of the medical devices and she seemed to give Lieutenant Kai's rear a small squeeze as she passed her.

Alexia closed her eyes trying to get some rest so she can be able to defend Tali.

* * *

 ** _CSS Normandy_**

 ** _Cargo Bay_**

 ** _/*\_**

Gunnery Sergeant Kosanke grunted as she used the wrench to adjust something on the Mako's undercarriage. The suspension had taken some damage during the mission so she was trying to get it fixed and calibrated right. She stopped for a second and started to think about the mission. It went south pretty quick. The Geth Cruiser made the whole mission FUBAR.

 _ **-**_ _ **Begin Flashback Sequence-**_

Charlie looked around at the setup. They had weapon emplacements all over the staging ground. The courtyard consisted of eight buildings. four towers like structures in the corners which she set up the M-247 GPMG in. They fired lighter rounds but with overlapping fields of fire not much would be able to withstand the fire. Two of the M-247H were at the corners of the Normandy's offloading ramp, the other was in what appeared to be a shop behind the counter.

The AIE-486H was in the center of the courtyard put on a makeshift rotating defense barricade to protect the gunner from fire (Think the rotating turret on the armored Humvees).

She had thanked the Engineers tremendously for whipping that up so quickly. The two plasma cannons were currently in the corners of the courtyard. (Halo 2 plasma turret).

Davidson radioed in. [Ma'am we got a problem, Geth Cruiser inbound to our position at high speed].

[Roger that Davidson, get ready for combat, Joker radio the commander and activate the active camo to hide the Normandy]. She ordered while raising Bertha.

The Normandy's security detail took cover in a building while Miranda and Kasumi set up at the bottom of the ramp their SMGs at the ready.

Her men were rushing towards their turrets and defensive positions as the Geth ship dropped off two large walkers and three dozen Geth troops.

She took cover and started firing at the approaching Geth the heavy rounds breaking the shields of several of the Troopers before they started firing at her forcing her into cover.

[Hold! Don't fire just yet. Let them get drawn in then open fire with everything you got!] She ordered her Marines as they all took positions and readying their shots.

She saw Davidson ready one of the new M-57 Pilum rocket launchers. Unfortunately they only had the one.

Charlie peeked out briefly and saw the Geth entering the Courtyard. [Now! Fire everything you got!] She stood up firing her massive weapon which shredded the Geth shields and synthetic bodies.

Davidson fired both rockets at the Lead walker bringing it down before it had a chance to react. The turret operators turned their weapons to the chokepoint and soon the entrance to the courtyard was flooded with high velocity explosive rounds and some plasma.

The Geth were falling to pieces but they were smart enough to stop using the chokepoint. Soon enough they were coming through every door into the courtyard. The central turret was swiveling all over the place sending its rounds in every direction to hold off the Geth.

She smirked watching all the Geth fall but a crashing sound wiped it from her face as she turned to face the Geth Walker. It fired its main gun blasting her off her feet, she groaned looking up as the walker charged its gun again aiming at her. She said a small prayer as she raised Bertha aiming at the colossus' head, she pulled the trigger and heard the heart wrenching click of an empty magazine.

"Shit..." She sighed closing her eyes and hoping it would be over quick. She heard the explosion and felt heat wash over here and some small pricking sensations. She opened her eyes and saw the destroyed walker. She also saw an uncloaked Normandy with one of the Pulse Lasers smoking.

"Fuck...my lucky day." Charlie said with a smile giving the Normandy's cockpit a quick salute before reloading and turning to the remaining Geth. "And your unlucky day!"

 _ **-**_ _ **Begin Flashback Sequence-**_

{I almost died...} she had lost herself in the thought she didn't hear someone trying to get her attention until she felt a light kick to her foot. She rolled out from under the Mako and saw the Turian Garrus looking down at her.

"I don't know if you were told, but calibrating is kinda my thing on the Normandy." The Turian said as he leaned against the APC.

She smirked and looked at him and gave him a wink. "Well, why don't you join me, I am sure there is plenty 'calibrating' to be done."

Garrus' jaw dropped slightly as he slid under the tank with her, his expression was priceless.

* * *

 ** _CSS Normandy Bridge_**

 ** _/*\_**

Joker worked tirelessly at the Normandy's controls, not only cause he enjoyed flying his baby but to keep his mind of the previous mission. It went to shit real quick, first the cruiser. Then the landing site gets attacked, hell we almost lost the Gunnery Sergeant, and now Shepard is in the medbay.

 _ **-**_ _ **Begin Flashback Sequence-**_

Joker looked at the battle before him and tried to think of somehow he could help. He watched the turrets blasting Geth troopers left and right but the remaining Colossus stood over the Gunnery Sergeant about to blast her to oblivion.

{What can I do! WAIT! I know!} Jeff started manipulating the controls and brought the Pulse Laser Cannon to bear and fired it at the Colossus. The weapon designed to go against fighters and Corvettes ripped through the Walker with one shot.

Firing the weapon disabled the cloak but without the Walkers the Geth had nothing to damage the Normandy. The Gunnery Sergeant gave him a small salute before turning back to the Geth.

He sighed and relaxed in his chair a little. It didn't last long though, as soon as his head rested against the chair his radio flared to life and Tali's desperate voice came over the comms. What she said made his heart drop. [Normandy! We have priority pick up! Shepard is down!]

 _ **-End**_ _ **Flashback Sequence-**_

* * *

 _ **Unnamed System**_

 _ **Asari Space**_

 _ **/*\**_

Matriarch Tel'Dar was worried, her daughter failed to call her. It was so unlike her, and when she tried contacting her excavation camp she received only silence. She knew she should be focusing on the Systems Alliance leaving the Citadel like the other Matriarchs but her daughter was her everything.

She gathered her Commandos and quickly headed to the planet Lonora was working on. It was recently brought into Asari space and had some Prothean ruins on the surface.

The Matriarch adjusted her old Commando armor while checking over her Disciple shotgun. She hadn't used a weapon in years but if something had happened to Lonora she was going to rip those responsible apart with her biotics.

She turned her radio on to communicate with the other two shuttles. [We will be landing just outside the excavation encampment, I want you all to spread out and secure the area, priority is survivors.]

Her Commandos gave quick acknowledgements as the three shuttles landed around the camp and the thirty Commandos rushed out their weapons raised. The camp was relatively small, three two room prefab structures and several old fashioned tents. What they found in the camp was not a pretty sight.

Asari blood was everywhere, they found Asari limbs and bodies ripped apart. One of the security detail had what looked like ice crystals jutting out from her abdomen. Dolorana didn't see her daughter anywhere but with the carnage she was seeing, she was loosing hope quickly.

One of her Commandos walked up to her. "Matriarch we found a video recording by your daughter."

Matriarch Tel'Dar turned quickly and walked over to the small console activating it. Her daughters face came up and she looked so excited. "I believe the Protheans were studying something here, some of their notes talk about some ancient temple if my translations are correct. This is so exciting! I get to study something the Protheans did! I am heading up the mountain tomorrow! Lonora signing off!" The message closed and the prefab was silent again.

"Well lets head up the mountain, there may be survivors up there." The Matriarch ordered as she looked up the mountain. A storm seemed to be forming at the peak which was an unsettling omen. No matter, she was going to find her daughter.

* * *

 _ **Citadel**_

 _ **Presidium**_

 _ **/*\**_

Hundred of people were currently outside the Human embassy demanding to know the reason the Systems Alliance was leaving the Citadel. All they received in response to their questions was that the Council was not concerned with Humanities safety. The Embassy Plaza was so packed that armed guards were escorting Humans and their families into the Embassy before heading to Humanities private dock.

Already a majority of Humanity had left Citadel space, though there were quite a few staying. Ambassador Donnel Udina looked over the crowd frowning, they fought so hard to become a member of this council and for what...to leave it so quickly.

As he looked at the crowd they seemed to be getting rowdier, there might be a riot soon. "Alessa what is the current percentage of families not in the Embassy or docks?" He asked his assistant.

"There are currently only two families left that haven't arrived, shall I get a guard detail to find and escort them Ambassador?" She reported and asked him to which he nodded, he wanted off the Citadel.

"At once Ambassador." She bowed her head a little and left his office leaving him to his thoughts.

He put his hand to his chin in thought wondering where everything had gone wrong, that's when he scowled. "Shepard..."

* * *

 ** _Omega_**

 ** _Afterlife_**

 ** _/*\_**

Shipmistress Chur'R-Yed stepped off the black Phantom and looked around at the Station she was in. It had a familiar atmosphere to T'vao which made her grin. Her escort of four Ibie'Shan with point defense Gauntlets, three Ruutian sharpshooters, and her three T'vaoan 'Honor Guard' as she called them. She also had two of her Spec-Ops T'vaoans shadowing above her.

One guard at the dock tried to stop them but was quick to back down after hearing the snarls of her men. She motioned the forward two Ibie'Shan to step aside as she approached the strange four eyed alien, the creature was human in shape but undoubtedly uglier. "Where is Aria..." She had no nonsense in her voice giving a small satisfied growl when he pointed to a building with electronic flaming billboards.

Chur'R-Yed and her guards approached the building but again were stopped, this time by a massive quadrupedel alien. "Authoritative, sorry I can't let you in." The thing said in a monotone voice.

"I am Shipmistress Chur'R-Yed, I have a business proposition for Aria T'Loak, and if you stand in my way I will show you what your insides look like Quadruped." She hissed at the annoying alien.

The Alien appeared to want to say something but stopped as its arm glowed orange. "Disgruntled allowance, you may enter Aria is interested in your proposal."

Chur'R-Yed passed the alien her guards close behind and the imperceptible ultraviolet laser left the Quadrupeds forehead as her Spec-Ops guards found a way to sneak into Afterlife. Chu'r-Yed's eyes narrowed when she entered the crowded bar, she hissed an order and the two leading Ibie'Shan activated their point defense gauntlets an acted as way to part the crowd.

Some of the crowd looked at them in fear as the group came through. The bar patrons quickly parted before the Kig-Yar guards and Shipmistress as they quickly made their way towards the back of the bar where Aria was located.

Two of the four eyed aliens stopped them at the base of the stairs. "Your guards have to stay here before you can meet Aria."

Shipmistress Chur'R-Yed's eyes narrowed at the four eyed alien before giving a snarled order, besides her Spec Ops guards were still hidden. One of the four eyes escorted her up into a lounge where there was many guards, mainly the four eyes but also a couple strange avian looking species.

What surprised her was the blue Human looking alien sitting on the couch. It had the body of a Human female with some kind of head tentacles or fringes on its head. It crossed its leg looking at her "So you are the one causing all the comotion."

"Indeed...I am Shipmistress Chur'R-Yed, I am the commanding Officer of the Jewel Of T'vao." She said giving a small bow.

Aria crossed her arms. "And what do you want with me? Apparently you have been determined to come to see me."

Chur'R-Yed gave a a Kig-Yar smile. "Well...you see my ship has better weaponry then yours, we seek employement."

"And why should I pay you, I have many pirates and mercs already on my payrole." Aria leaned back eyeing her.

Chur'R-Yed gave a whistle and her T'vaoan spec-ops uncloaked while her other T'vaoan guards used their jumping agility to get into the booth quickly disarming Aria's guards while the rest took positions on the stairs preventing reinforcements. "We are agile and adaptable, our subspecies fill into military roles well. I also have a few Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and Mgalekgolo on my ship."

Aria looked at the Kig-Yar surrounding her and started to clap. "You have impressed me Shipmistress, fine you have your contract...The other merc bands around here will think twice about crossing us now."

Chur'R-Yed smiled and puts her hands behind her back as she called off her guards. "Let this be a profitable venture for us both and may our coffers be filled past its limits."

* * *

 ** _Classified Planet_**

 ** _UNSC R &D facility_**

 ** _/*\_**

Work on the new ship was going by surprisingly fast. The new Alliance engineers knowledge of element zero systems were crucial in the development of the Hybrid ship. They were using the salvaged main gun from the Palavan's Pride as the base for the ship. The original design to make a Halcyon like Cruiser were quickly scrapped cause they wanted this to be unique.

Salvaging the main gun from another of the Turian's 'Dreadnoughts' they gave the ship two of the new Hybrid Magneto-Mass Accelerator Cannons similar to UNSC Destroyers but with more of a Frigate design. They decided to give it armor similar to a Destroyers as well, and at just under a Kilometer this was the largest ship with a Frigates design. (I based this ship on the design for the UNSC Warrior by Splinteredmatt.)

Doctor McKay smiled looking over at the Skeleton of the CSS Warrior, the first in a new generation of Heavy-Destroyers. So far in small tests the hybrid Cannon functioned as they hoped. Fire rate a little slower then the Citadel Cruisers, with the kinetic punch just short of the Magnetic Accelerator. Unfortunately this will likely be the only one of its kind for a while as the ship is costing enough for two battlegroups.

He watched one of the Huragok manipulated the wiring into place on the superstructure. "Well Halsey let's see you beat this!"

* * *

 _ **UNSC Infinity**_

 _ **Halsey's Lab**_

 _ **/*\**_

Hasley looked up from her work as she got a shiver down her spine. Seeing nothing in the room she looked back down at her work. She had been working nonstop on Element Zero applications as well as other things. She had already come up with a new rifle that used one of the Mass Accelerators to launch a shard of metal encased in Plasma that never had to reload. "I think I will call it the Marauder Rifle." She said smirking as she put the final touches on the design before putting it into her pile of finished designs.

The pile was already two feet high and she hadn't started more than 5 hours ago. She sipped her coffee grimacing at it being cold. It was then two ideas came to her. One was exposing Mgalekgolo colonies to Element Zero to make Biotic Hunters, the Lekgolo worms were highly adaptable being able to survive in almost any environment, it would be the quickest and easiest way, other than exposing the Unggoy, to get the CIS Biotic units. Her other idea was a way to predict where the Reapers would arrive, if the Citadel is a giant Mass Relay, then there must be another Citadel Relay in dark space for the Reapers to use if they found out where that relay was then they could find out where in the Galaxy they would arrive.

She grinned already finding an edge against the Reapers, now they could plan a trap, she sent a message up to Lasky about her plan before looking down at the designs for a combat mech to assist Marine squads.

* * *

 ** _Unknown System_**

 ** _Pirate Base_**

 ** _/*\_**

Kromo Ghef'bess sighed as he looked over his sensor station to look for incoming ships. It was pointless anyway, this system was off the beaten path as they say. That and the two cruisers in orbit guaranteed that the base would be safe.

He was about to get up when alarms sounded from his console. Kromo grumbled sending a report to the ships about the vessel. Looking over the readings he scoffed, the vessel was a Frigate, only 150 Meters in length. The scans showed it had an unusual design being designed similar to a dagger.

Kromo smirked as he watched the two cruisers move in to intercept the Frigate. The ships were some of the newest from the Hegemony so they should be easily able to destroy the vessel.

He leaned back in his chair ready to watch the slaughter when the Frigate opened fire at the Cruisers with some kind of Mass Accelerator. Kromo was sure the Cruisers would survive but was shocked when the three rounds the Frigate fired completely annihilated one Cruiser. He swallowed watching dozens of missiles launch along side smaller broadside guns firing at the other Cruiser.

"By the pillars." He softly let out while he hit the emergency alarms. It was then the vessel transmitted a message across the system.

"This is the CIS Corvus Class Corvette Versio, Surrender or die." A male voice declared that made Kromo shake slightly, {So much for the latest Batarian technology}.

* * *

 _ **Unknown System**_

 _ **CIS Corvus class Corvette Versio**_

 _ **Above Pirate controlled planet**_

 _ **/*\**_

Captain Cameron Daerieth sat at the bridge of the newest class of vessel designed by the UNSC. It shared a similar design to the Halberd Class destroyer with the dagger like profile. The Mini-MAC sitting at the front of the ship proved valuable since it could fire much faster then a Standard MAC and be attached to smaller ships. He smiled as he watched the missile pods retract into the superstructure as well as the Pulse Lasers deactivating. (The Ship is the Star Wars Raider Class Corvette, Specifically the design of the Corvus under the command of the Rebel Alliance in BF2)

"Report!" He commanded to his bridge crew who was already prepared.

His 2IC faced him and read the status off her data pad. "Sir, both enemy vessels destroyed, second contact fired two rounds at us, shields are at 32 percent and regenerating." She pressed a button on the data pad flipping to the next report. "Also, enemy base is localized, arrogance most likely, ODST drop recommended."

He stroked his chin in thought, while this was only a corvette with a small hanger, they installed an extensive drop bay for operations such as this. "Do it, I want ODSTs out of their tubes in Twenty mikes." He ordered putting his hands behind his back as she saluted.

"Aye aye Captain." She moved swiftly across the bridge delivering his orders. Captain Daerieth smiled, his crew was professional, his ship in top condition, he was ready for anything. He looked out the view port at the dark desert planet they were orbiting. {A new world for the CIS}

* * *

 _ **CIS Corvus Class Corvette Versio**_

 _ **ODST drop bays**_

 _ **/*\**_

Colonel Elrad Davidson looked over the ODSTs grabbing their gear. He had twenty ODSTs under his command his unit was called the Deathmakers, he personally worked with Delta squad. Each squad was made up of five individuals, each having their own specialty. Alpha consisted of mainly stealth Operators, they tended to be quiet and worked well individually, kinda made sense their leader was Sergeant John 'The Rookie' Daniels (His initials are JD and thats all we know).

Bravo were heavy hitters, carried more explosives then the rest of the Deathmakers combined. Charlie were our marksmen, none of them carried a weapon that fired faster than three round burst which at times could be limiting but they never missed a shot. Delta were the jack of all trades squad, each of them had a specialty.

Corporal Tia 'Trig' Durer was their designated marksmen, Lance Corporal Viktoria Natraski was their combat engineer, Lieutenant Nathanial 'Prime' Ponce was there demolitions and heavy weapon expert, Staff Sergeant Lilian Verbeck was the CQC expert and there was something strange about her, she always seemed to know what you were thinking.

[Alright Deathmakers in your pods we drop in five!] He ordered over the radio as he himself got into the pod attaching his MA5B-2 onto the weapon rack. Colonel Davidson closed his pod doors and watched all his troopers get into their pods.

[Remember troopers, this base is mainly occupied by a species called Batarians.] As he said that the Pods HUD brought up a picture of a standard Batarian.

[Ugly fucker ain't he? Or is that a woman?] One of the troopers responded getting a quick order to shut it from his Sergeant.

Davidson sighed, {unprofessional but they got the job done}. [Alright, the Batarians are a slaver species, so watch your fire, Rules of Engagment are as follows, any non-batarians that do not directly engage you are to be considered neutral and to be moved into a secure area, all Batarian contacts are to be eliminated, any other hostile aliens are to be eliminated, Do you get me Deathmakers!]

He received a chorus as a response over the radio [WE GET YOU SIR!]

[Good troopers.] He looked at the timer to see how long they had.

 _Time to drop ETA 10 seconds_

{Another drop closer to retirement}

 _9 seconds_

 _8 seconds_

 _7 seconds_

 _6 seconds_

[Remember the Dead Troopers!]

 _5 seconds_

 _4 seconds_

 _3 seconds_

 _2 seconds_

[BUT FIGHT FOR THE LIVING!]

 _1 second_

 ** _-Start Playing Klendathu Drop-_**

 _DROPING-Have a nice flight!_

At that the drop bay disapeared and the vastness of space, the planet, and the other pods was all he could see.

The Versio's AI popped up on his pods HUD [Detecting anti-air defenses inside the base recommend evasive maneuvers.

[You heard him Deathmakers, activate maneuvering thrusters, dodge the triple-A fire but remember your landing zones] He got green acknowledgement lights across his board and watched several pods RCS thrusters activate and start dancing around the triple-A fire.

[Versio this is Colonel Davidson, requesting Jericho strike on the base to soften the anti-air up over.] A few seconds passed before he got a response.

[Roger that Colonel, Jericho is on the way.] As the sentence finished a missile shot past the drop pods going down to the planet before separating into about 50 smaller missiles.

After the missiles hit their targets the Triple-A stopped which caused the Colonel to breath a sigh of relief, too many good ODSTs die before they even hit a planets surface.

As they entered the atmosphere and he watched the flames of re-entry lap at the door he toggled his radio again. [Alright Troopers here we go! Remember your training and you will make it back alive!]

He felt his pods chute open and he tightened his grip on the joysticks. [And don't forget troopers! We are the bringers of Death, we will show these slaver scum what it means to be O! D! S! T!]

[OORAH!]

His pod breaking rockets ignited slowing him down before his pod slammed into the ground, not a second later he popped his hatch jumping out. {Its play time}

* * *

 ** _Cerberus rally point_**

 ** _Horse Head Nebula_**

 ** _/*\_**

The Illusive man sat in his office at Cronos station looking over his massing fleet. He took a long drag on his cigarette before contacting the dreadnought of the Fleet commanded by General Oleg Petrovsky.

The Generals hologram appeared before him. "What do you need Illusive Man?" The General asked stroking his beard.

"I need you to secure the system around the dead Reaper we discovered, we know Shepard will go there to acquire the Reaper IFF. We need to get her and the Normandy back." TIM said taking a long drag on the cigarette before sending the General the coordinates. His eyes looking at another screen seeing his personnel numbers which brought a small smile to his lips.

General Petrovsky looked over the data briefly. "Rules of engagement sir?" He asked already thinking of a plan to subdue the Commander.

"Kill everyone, capture the Normandy and Shepard. Try and keep the technology aboard the Normandy in one piece, they may give us an edge." He lit another cigarette exhaling the smoke in a thick cloud.

The General nodded slowly, before asking slowly. "What is my resources for this operation?"

The Illusive man looked the general in the eyes unblinking. "Unlimited."

* * *

 _ **Horse Head Nebula**_

 _ **Cerberus Cruiser**_

 _ **/*\**_

He looked normal, inconspicuous. The man looked ordinary, nothing that seemed to stand out about him. He was 5'4'' black hair with brown eyes. His glasses were older style but didn't stick out. He looked like he belonged here even though he didn't.

Lieutenant Barkclay looked around nonchalantly he couldn't break his cover. ONI wanted a man on the inside of Cerberus to relay information to them. Getting into Cerberus was easier than he anticipated, as well as their security was mostly automated mechs and implanted humans.

{These guys were supposed to be the Systems Alliance version of ONI? Its kinda pathetic...) He went into a comms room and inserted a communications router into the main hub, now all Cerberus comms going through this Cruiser would be routed to ONI so they could have constant intel on this pathetic excuse for a clandestine organization.

He heard someone in the hall walking towards the comms room so he activated his active camouflage module to slip out unseen. As he passed by two Cerberus personnel he smirked as he slipped into a restroom deactivating the camo. "Too easy."

* * *

 ** _Galaxy Gate Defense_**

 ** _Fleet Logistical Center_**

 ** _/*\_**

Latus Murlinus sighed as he watched over the fighter combat air patrols around the area. The Turian was happy his petition for this job placement was accepted his place was fleet logistics and it suited him.

He looked over the relay as he sent orders to a squadron of Longswords to return and refuel. The CIS called them Galaxy Gates, and he kinda liked that better than Mass Relay. Latus sighed happily as he routed a flight of Broadswords to dock with one of the Autumn Class Heavy Cruisers. He scoffed, what normally would be a very large Dreadnought was only a Heavy Cruiser now.

"Hey Corporal Philips mind of I get a cup of Coffee?" He asked turning to the duty supervisor to which he got a thumbs up as the Corporal was reading a datapad.

Latus stood up handing control over to a Sangheili and was about to go to the break room when alarms sounded across the station.

"Attention all hands, Galaxy gate showing unusual activity, Condition Red all hand man your stations." The stations AI said over the intercom. 

All thoughts of coffee were pushed out of his head and he leaped back to his station. [Longsword squadrons Echo-2 I need you back in the void now, Broadsword flight Epsilon-22 negative on that docking.]

From the Relay he saw five flashes and the most unusual ships he had ever seen appeared. They were the size of Dreadnoughts but they seemed like rocks with metal welded on, or some kind of insect hive. The ships didn't have much time to process the defense fleet when five of the Thirty ODPs fired. Four of the ships instantly went up as smoldering wrecks while one was only clipped but still crippled. 

The remaining unknown ship fired a beam of some kind that struck one of the defense stations but couldn't penetrate the shields before another ODP had re-orientated and fired making the ship explode. The battle took less then a minute by his count, and only six of the stations were used. It would have to be a massive fleet indeed to take this defense group out. 

"By the spirts..." He sighed looking at the efficiency of the CIS.

The large Sangheili slapped him on his back. "Do not worry Turian, it will take more than some asteroid ships to take us out to meet our makers."

The Turian looked at the Sangheili, he had seen battle if the scars covering his face were anything. Latus nodded before turning back to his console. "Longswords Echo-2 and Broadswords Epsilon-22 you are free to dock and refuel." 

* * *

**_Dark Space_**

 ** _/*\_**

Harbinger watched in disdain as the last of his Collector attack force was destroyed, all within a minute of exiting the Relay. His plan was to hopefully remove some of these unknowns from the field but they have proven quite resourceful.

While the attack failed, they did find out useful things about this new opponent. Such as their lack of Element Zero, this was troubling. Only a couple races have ever broken the mold created by the Reapers. The Precursors and the Forerunners both of which nearly caused their utter destruction.

Looking over the data again he realized this new meddler was not as powerful as the Forerunners and the Precursors though those stations would need to be dealt with...the Cycle likely would continue.

"Implement Cycle Resurgence Protocol" Harbinger declared to the Reaper fleet. There was no sound but five Sovereign class Reapers and 10 destroyers turned around and started heading to the nearby Galaxy just in case the Cycle is broken.

Harbinger continued to calculate the odds and likely they would come out of this victorious. These new beings were not the Forerunners, nor were they the Precursors, they were just some upstart ready to be uplifted to perfection.

They would fall.

* * *

 _ **A/N So this chapter is done and it is the Longest at 7,876 words! Sorry it took so long to get out, decided to give you one super long chapter instead of two normal chapters as a Christmas Gift! So Merry Christmas! Also 219 Reviews 526 Followers 390 favorites and over 142 thousand views! Also three communities (still surprised about this)!**_

 _ **^So I am still super sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out.**_

 _ **Merry late Christmas I guess Haha! And also Happy Early Valentines day! Also I had a lot more planned out for this chapter including all of Tali's Loyalty mission as well a few other sections including the Pirate base ground assault but I cut those out and they will be in the next chapter. I bit off a little too much this chapter, so many ideas rushed to me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So...One thing I would like to discuss is my biggest gripe about Mass Effect (There are many but this one is quite noticeable to me) That grip being the LACK of Sentient species in the Galaxy. Now Halo only takes place in one small portion of the Galaxy yet has the same amount of sentient species as Mass Effect does.**_

 _ **Now...I wouldn't mind this if it wasn't for the fact that the Mass Relays are supposed to advance species forward, I would have expected more species than just the ones we got.**_

 _ **I know I have already added two new species to the United Galaxy, but I am putting out a poll to add /TWO/ more. These have to be non-humanlike (Human-like being Asari, Twi'lek, Zabrak, Klingon etcetera etcetera.**_

 _ **Now some of the species I was thinking.**_

 _ **Asgard (Stargate)**_

 _ **Forth/Fourth (Starship Troopers RPG, Asgard with serpent tails instead of legs)**_

 _ **Unas (Stargate)**_

 _ **Ptolemaics/Skinnies (Starship Troopers RPG)**_

 _ **Skitters (Falling skies)**_

 _ **Yautja (Predators)**_

 _ **Harvestors (Independence Day)**_

 _ **OR if you guys come up with one I haven't listed that isn't human like Ill do the research into it. I chose two cause I think that will round it out well. Definitely not as numerous as Star Wars or Star Trek but the Galaxy has also gone through Extinction cycles so it is safe to assume that there isn't that many out there.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Would Love to thank several Deviant artists! Their designs inspired some of the ships here as well as getting me in the mood to write! Thank you**_ ** _SplinteredMatt and Euderion!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Again to reiterate**_ _ **don't forget to Favorite and Follow if you enjoy! And please leave a review! (And please no just blatant your an idiot your story sucks shit fic reviews, those don't help me to become a better writer and it just puts me down and makes me not feel like writing which makes everyone who enjoys the story suffer)**_

 _ **And all of you down be afraid to PM me. I do take everything you all say into consideration! I also love discussing things with y'all.**_

 _ **Again Hope you all enjoyed! And as always have a wonderful Day/Night/Evening/Morning and have a wonderful Holiday season!**_


End file.
